The Human Affect and the Inhuman
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: After Cliffjumper died, no one knew he hid a deep dark secret, one he kept from his fellow Autobots. What is it? The Autobots rush to protect and save this secret from the hands of the Decepticons, more importantly how long can they keep them/her safe?
1. Chapter 1:A Test a Trial& a Unsuccessful

Transformers Prime crossover with regular People:

The Human Affect and the Inhuman

A Ending of Life & New Beginning with Friends

* * *

**_PLEASE IF YOU CAN WRITE A REVIEW OR IF YOU LIKE I DON'T MIND So please do tell me what you think of the chapters or the story as a whole I like critisim and won't get mad just one rule DON'T SWEAR! I don't mind when people use it but I don't like saying it, as I truely don't and han't swore if discribing something I use the first word sometimes. Or like my character I use the old western terms as there kinder. Please if you feel like swearing in a critique use a different word that means the same thing. But I don't mind good or bad critism as I am new to this site I and to tell the truth am a New MAJOR TF fan so please give write a review if you can not to sound desperate bu this is my first story I've actaully posted or shown anyone then just kept to myself as I have been writing stoies like this since 5th or 4th grade. Please help me know what to improve or keep, or tell me if you find any errors I am in college but even college kids make big mistacks. Also tell me if you want to see anything. I am trying to figure out pairs for my characters so If you have any ideas feel free to post it in a review or message me as I'm stumped and have said so on my profile as to who some characters should date. Also tell me if you like the TF names of new characters some of them I had a hard time so I went with the first thing I could think of. I have tried to make the names fit the characters attituedes and am trying not to overlap names. So thats all for now ;) :) :D ;D ENJOY THE STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND HOPE TF FANS ENJOY THIS FOR I'M DOING MY BEST TO STAY TRUE TO TF!_**

* * *

_I do not own the rights the story was completely part of my own doing after seeing Darkness Rising Part 1 this story originated. I do not own any of the characters except "El" or Lynnea Rosas Eliassen._

* * *

Chapter 1: A test and trial, unsuccessful:

The sky is quiet and still it is obviously night and our story begins in a mountain range the sign reads near a highway "Welcome to Snoqualmie Pass" however our story is not on this road its off it. As we follow a car moving off the Pass in the middle of the night with no other cars on the road except one heading West towards Seattle. It comes to a slow stop we see a man with gorgeous reddish orange hair and a pretty tight build, in a leathery jacket and casual shirt driving, his car is red mustang 69, but he takes his car to a slow stop leaning his head clear out the window looking for followers, before turning ever slowly, to a small narrow off road making every precaution that he is neither heard nor followed. After turning he shuts off his lights. He drives past a large lake and in between to mountains. The car makes another turn onto an old dirt road with weeds growing on top of it but obviously treaded on yearly. It is getting very cold out and for early Fall, the windows are icing over. The road leads far into the woods, to the point the trees block out the moon and stars and make it so thick that no one could see the sky. In the near distance comes a light, but flickering the man gets out of his car making sure there was no one following again before continuing towards the light. It's beginning to snow and we see the man getting closer to the light, which is now clearly visible as a candle in a window of a cabin.

As we see the window a beautiful young women with somewhat wavy blonde hair and dirty blond streaks sits, she is nervously thumbing with her fingers, and has a small fire slowly and carefully burns but not enough for there to be smoke. We see her breath and the warm fog circles around her face, she is dressed warmly but shivers every ones in a while, as she watches the clock and looks out the window. Her eyes look tired as though she has gone through a lot, and as if she knows the worse is to come. Her gorgeous rose reds lips tremble as she watches her water glass freeze over from the sudden cold.

The man is at the door step as he approaches he says "What rose may live here?"

"By any other rose" she responds "What lays beyond the dark gray clouds?"

"Why a silver lining of course that you shall always look for the sunny times and smile for the coming happy times" pausing "And how's the fine little lady doing on a cold evenin alone?" sounding like a gentlemen from the Old West.

"Why you!" looks slowly at the door with starry eyed longing "did I pass the test?"

"Well you a sure did… and did I pass yours?"

"Of course you created it, Cliff!" sounding a bit annoyed and looking frustrated at the door.

She slowly gets up and the blanket she had wrapped around her falls to the ground, revealing a small round stomach under her cloths. She opens the door to the man.

"Jumper, you need to stop these games, can you come on in and discuss the matter at hand." Sounding annoyed now and as she is in the light you can see she hasn't gotten very much sleep.

"How are you doing Linnea, El my sweet El? He says in a solemn tone, Linnea just stares at him blankly before turning to a small coffee pot and getting a small coffee cup from a very small counter.

There is an extremely long pause before anyone speaks the two stare at each other in the most silent blank looks as if reading each others minds.

"How is he?" Cliff says with a tense sound in his voice sounding both angrey and jealous, again without an answer from El he continues very coldly "I mean how is he about, well about.." he stops and stares in her eye's which have a gorgouse see green, they both sit silent as she is saddened.

With tears starting to draw in her eye's she looks at Cliff as he begins to sit in the chair next to her and we can see that he has the most gorgeous blue eyes almost as if inhuman. And he grabs her hand so gently, she puts her other hand on top of his hand, stares in his eye's so sadly as he stares pitifully in her's, and she turns her head away and quietly whispers as the tears stroll slowly down her face "He left as soon as he figured it out, he was cheating on me Cliff, he's with that other women, he left his daughter my daughter with me and my broken home of a failing family, my brother and sister who are not good providers let alone influences, I don't think I could do this. I don't think I can, the bravery I had is dwindling and broken from when we were children."

Cliff turns and says "I'm sorry…"

She cuts him off coldly replying "And you? what about her!" she is sobbing by now.

"I couldn't tell her she's pregnant with a baby a ….a….. girl…my two sons are thrilled they are going to have a baby sister, she did start to wonder though and knows I was cheating but not with you. I tried to leave but that's when the mail came confirming I indeed have a daughter coming with her. Little does she know that I didn't just cheat but have a whole nother life she doesn't know about and they, well they may never know, I …I mean…If the Decepticons found out what we * had figured out well they wouldn't stop till they destroyed my family and you…and…" he touches the stomach of Lynnea keeping it there watching slowly softly his eye's turning solemn, "I….I…how is she, How is…its so hard to say because I never thought that I. I mean me of all people, someone like me in this endless galaxy, would be saying this at all, I mean my wifes children aren't even mine but a doners with some of my DNA mixed in." he looks solemly around giving of a large sigh "How…How..How is our.. Is..Is our..our...our baby?"

She looks into his eye's and says "She's fine" starting to hum the beginning mellody to Breath of Heaven (Mary's song) as she awaits a reply from Cliff.

Looking at her and stating excitedly "You mean to say you found out her gender and were having a girl, I'm having a daughter!"

Stoping her huming she stares at him as if disgusted "Yes I am having a girl, she is our daughter." looking at him and stating coldly "You are not having the child I am the one having her, she is our baby, and you are her father but you won't be around for her birth." sighing "The doctors think she will be due in March, to be specific they think she will be a Saint Patrics day baby. But...But I don't even feel like she is mine to keep, ours to keep not any more!" cooling down and turning back to her sad regretful face, putting her hand on her stomach right over his hand and giving a slight but sad giggle looking off in the distance, before becoming melancholy and filled with grief "They will start wandering why you haven't showed up yet. I.."

Cutting her off "I know, but this is more important, she is possibly and is actually the first of her kind. She won't be normal, but may help humanity and well…the Autobots with this war, I feel she may have more power then she knows, but if I am not there to protect her and you're not wanting her to grow up with your messed up family then what shall we do? I mean I can't just take her to the Autobots base after she is born and tell them everything I was ordered to keep a secret by Prime, and that I was supposed to tell him what and everything that was going on, but I couldn't tell him about this, I... I disobeyed orders. However, I have found a new way for the Autobots to possibly survive, this makes her the first…the first! ….I can't let her grow up in the war…she…she needs a normal life…if anything human…to learn and love…..she won't fit in as you have ADD and I may have signs of possibily having it, and she could genetically have Attention Defecate Disorder since its genetic in your family…" pausing before continuring "She's part human… But I don't think anyone will know or think she is not a 100% human… But... What will happen to her?" almost looking as if he is stricken with guilt, duty, and sorrow he turns is gaze towards a window…watching the darken snow fall fill the ground with light but the dark shadows of the trees cover the white of the snow making the ground dark and filled with despair…

"I found a family to adopt our yet to be born daughter. I planed this as soon…as soon as he left…I started searching…I haven't confirmed to choose the family but it's a nice couple in there 30's the wife she can't have babies due to lupus but they would love a child they seem to check out well.. They both are advent Christians like me…I just wish she could know her parents and the love they shared but I feel, I felt when I saw this couple" tossing the file of the couple and pictures of them to him "I….I… Felt as soon as I saw these pictures that this baby was their child and not ours to hold and keep as it should be, for fate has changed on us, It wants someone else to raise her... Cliff I've known you since 9th grade, I fell in love with you the following years and you told me your deepest secret. You are my best friend, I feel as if my soul and life is complete with you in it or at least you being part of it. Although your married ,I still loved you I can't lose you like this…not now..." she sobs even more her chair squeaks as it moves along the wood "I loved you when you told me something I could never share that that …you are not human CLIFFJUMPER! You're an alien, an…an… Autobot from out of this world trying to help us and defend us… and you well you loved me for my trust and friendship."

"If we could be together we would I can't even be with my wife to long I have to disappear soon but I will not forget you, El?" he leans in to her and whispers in her ear "I love you and will never forget you" moving his gentle lips to hers and they embarrassed each other for what seemed to be eons. Tears rolled down her face, as Cliff whispered to her "your forever my love, and our baby shall be with this couple, in my heart they feel as if she belongs with them too. She shall live in our sparks as long as we live, just as I live in your heart and you in my spark do not forget that."

She moves her hands to his cheeks and tears roll down her face "Oh Cliff Jumper, if you are not the most Arrogant, Selfish, reckless, and foolish yet Brave, trusting Autobots I would so hate you right now" and embraces him in a short teary-eyed kiss before getting up and saying goodbye. As she reaches the door she exclaims under her breath "Cliff you are the truest friend a girl could ask for If things could have been different…hu" sighing not able to bring herself to finish that thought "I will never forget you my love, for a rose is a rose" and she closes the door and disappears in the dark blizzards snow. The last he see's of her is a shape turn behind a tree and the snow blocks out the rest of her goodbye strode.

* * *

_Note: Cliff Jumper calls Lynnea "El" because they were the best friends and its her nickname, Also note some things of how he has become human will be reviled in coming chapters._

_Also note she is indeed pregnant with Cliff Jumpers Child_

_And that this takes place early September (in Washington winter passes it does begin to snow and stick during September depending on the mountains there they are far enough up that it stays and sticks._

_Also I choose Washington because its where I grew up not because of the Twilight series I grew up here and still find it magical because its known for unpredictable weather (AND "YES IT SNOWS AND DOESN'T RAIN A LOT WE DO GET SUN AND BEAUTIFUL SUNSETS LIKE ANYONE ELSE anywhere else) I was going to have a scene were it rained but I thought it would be better this way_

_*You'll find out who they are later I will not be pointing it out as easily the second part of this chapter may help you figure it out._

* * *

_II. The loss._

Cliff is at a phone booth in the middle of Seattle it is several months since the last event, specifically May 16…he is dialing on a phone booth…

"Hello….Operator…yes I would like to be put through to Linnea Eliassen, yes that's her…Yes I will hold, thanks."

"R_ing….ring….riiiinnnnggg….Hey It's Linnea or Lin sorry I can't come to the phone right now I'm either in labor or am on a hot date *laughing* just kidding who would want a pregnant lady…obviously I can't come to the phone right now do to pregnancy hormones so please call me back bye or leave me a message, oh if your my ex husband Please leave me the freakin alone and go play with your mistress...__**BEEEEEPPP**_….

"Hello Linnea it's me, I want to warn you the Decepticons know! You need to go into hiding now they got a hold of Shelly and the kids, I found Shelly… I found… I found Shelly dead and the children are missing including the baby girl...I….I don't know what to do you need to run now NOW! run and don't look back take your daughter with you, pick your two year old from your parents house and run you hear me RUN!"

BEEEEPPP  
"Hello" pause no one's answering just silences "Hello!" a deep and uneasy voice is breathing hard in and out "Hello…listen however this is, will be in so much trouble if this is a joke you hear me…"

The deep voice speaks "So MUCH TROUBLE" an exact duplicate or recording of Cliff Jumpers voice.

"No SOUNDWAVE, you let her go you hear me let her go…."

"were sorry but the number you have reached has been disconnected, please try again or dial another number." came the disconnected phone number recording.

Slamming the phone to the keys and stopping the phone booth "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, EL, they got her" getting out a big what appears to be a big cell phone during the 90's, he speaks frantically "Prime it's me you need to get me back they got her too, I need to get there before…"

"I got it. Ratchet space bridge Cliff Jumper in…"

"You got it" came a older voice.

Now we see the same car we saw earlier speeding down the Northern Seattle streets racing to Linnea's house, except no driver he gets off the highways and heads past some fields finally finding her house, no signs of the Decepticons however blast marks everywhere, her house is in ruins and there is no sign of her….

He calls her name continuously "El….El….Lynnea…Lynnea…please Lynnea…..El please please be alive please!"Franticly looking for her or any sign of her. He searches the remains of her house for her but nothing lies there but only ruins and turned over furniture. The house is burning in the background as he looks behind brushes and tree's in the front yard…He searches the back yard at where he finds a large puddle of blood her blood and above the patio on the Back door and across to one back window it reads "_This is what you get for Loving Organics, Filthy Autobots!" He stares at this and watches the blood slowly drip to the wood of the porch. After the first drop sinked into the crake in the wood porch, Cliff Jumper sank to the grass, looked up to the sky crying in sobs "Why….Why!" and he continues to stare at the sky before covoring his face with his hands with continued cries of "Why!...Why!...Why!"_

* * *

III. _Agony._

It's night a sign reads Spokane cemetery and memorial, Cliff Jumper is sitting in the snow ridden ground at night looking at five graves one being his own with no body, three others with no bodies and one with his wife's body, he stares at it in agony and whispers "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" He looks to the sky and says "Primus, protect them"

He rushes through the streets and highway to the West its just day break when he comes to a Cemetery, outside of Seattle surrounded by tree's, the sky is at a hot pink, purple, orange, and gorgeous golden rays as the sun is coming over the mountains and rising in the sorrow filled sky that ominously dark clouds amd partially over cast sky. he sits next to a grave that reads _Linnea Rosas Eliassen, April 5, 1969-May 16, 1992 A dearly beloved daughter, sister, friend, and mother, who will forever be missed she had a heart to touch a thousand men, and had less time to use it to its fullest."_

Cliff Jumper breaks into tears and lays a stone that says Sincerely _"My dearest El, my truest love, shall not be forgotten and will forever live on, you were my silver lining and dark clouds appear against your death, live on forever, my dearest love and friend you will never be forgotten your lover CJ."_ And as the sun begins the morning And makes the sky completely golden hitting the dark clouds to reveal the white outlines and turning the bottom of the clouds bright gold, Cliff transformed into vehicle mode and vanished into the sun rise heading south. And as he disappears out of sight, the sun disappears into the dark clouds leaving the silver lining of blue sky behind in the distance of the mountains were the story began and leaving the morn to the darkened sky.

* * *

The reason I had Cliff Jumper be the father was because of his untimely death in the first episode of the series could pose possible secrets about his past that only two Autobots or three knew They do not however know about the child this women bore _(hint, hint_). The following chapters will begin after his death and we will start chapter 3 in a College campus…with some surprising outcomes to come…


	2. Chapter 2: A Delayed Message

_**Chapter II: A Delayed message:**_

All I own is this story in this chapter. I do not own the characters from this chapter!

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

* * *

-Autobot hanger present time: Some time after the episode Darkness Rising, more like a couple months possibly the end of February or begining of March…-

* * *

There is a dark base the autobots (Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus Prime) are attempting to fix some problems with the computers. Rachet still fixing the computer underneath the Computers board exclaims to Optimus "It seems one of the wires for receiving self timed messages has a small cut in it. I just need to..And….There…I got it…now we should have no more problems, that will help…"

"It's about time, so can I go now, Jack should be expecting me to pick him up soon. Optimus?" Arcee exclaims.

"That's fine you can go, I don't think there will be much going on at the base today."

"Alright I'll head ou….Wait Ratchet what is that on the screen?"

He comes out from under the computer board, and begins to get up slowly (like an older man) "Arcee, I don't know what you mean there should be nothing different with the system. I….Great bots of Primus..We have some file…No wait some alert system, it seems complicated to get into..I…Optimus do you want me to hack this file…"

"I think it would be best to try to see what may lie beyond this alert file. Arcee, go get Jack and tell the others to bring the children immediately here, I may have been proven wrong we may have more here then originally believed."

"Will do Optimus." And with that she transforms into the nice blue motorcycle and burst out of the room.

"Optimuse, you know who might of created this?"

"Huuuuu, I know. I sent Arcee out for that exact reason, she already lost her best friend I don't think its best for her to know Cliff Jumpers, secrets or possible secrets hidden withen this alert file…"

"I got it, that was easier then I originally thought, Earth technology is far less hard to crack then Cybertrionian." Looking up at the screen in shock "Optimus, you were right to send Arcee out take a look at this…" he plays what seems to be a video message.

A familiar voice is heard "If you have seen this message it probably means I have died, I attached a devise that would make this message available to the base in the case of my death. I hope this has sent successfully to the Autobots. In the case that I am dead I would like to tell Optimus something." The voice takes a sudden pause and deeply sighs before continuing "I have known for a while that I would not survive for long I have had a feeling the past few months, I've seen Her in my dreams. So I knew that something was to happen, although the Decepticons have been gone for a while I feel that I'm not out of harm's way." Another pause and silence "Optimus….I lied to you when I said all the people had died in 1992 that I had affiliated myself with under the past few years to learn about humans and their culture as you had ordered me. I…well I….I…" silence for over a minute then a deep breath "I successfully had a child, I actually got a women pregnant through my own DNA. You'll never guess it, how she lived nor who the mother is. First off she was adopted by a family after she was born only two months before her mother, El…dear El,…dear Linnea's youngest daughter. She was born March 16, 1992, I have lied to you when I said I was going out for a drive I would go but I secretly returned to Washington and watched my daughter from afar grow. She is very curious about life I've seen her grow and learn she loves life and the people around her, she definitely stands up for them no matter what, she has great courage and strength I saw her loose people very close to her when she was a child yet she grew almost grew up to young. I see her look at the world for the goodness it possess, she even cares for the people she hates. She is definitely reckless like I am, but she won't go too far. She is a leader I've seen her grow as one, she lead so many things in a short time she was a captain in her sports team Color Guard for a full year her Senior year and she helped lead them with the two other captains (she was the oldest of the two) into a undefeated season, from where they had just reincarnated the schools color guard she was the first of five and one of two to spend all her high school years in. She led so much more you would not believe what she has done. She was raised as a Christian and has done so many things within her faith, and she is someone who listens to her elders and learns from history, which makes her strongly opinionated. Also she was raised as a Republican but choose that life style for it being pro-life and against abortion, does that sound familiar, the Autobots beliefs, hhmm? She is a beautiful young women I am proud of what she has become. Her mother and I knew we were not going to be able to be together so she planed the adoption ahead of time. She choose the family she said after she saw the file on them she felt as if this baby of ours was for them, I felt the same. I didn't want her growing up in during the war with the war around her. Optimus she's not just human she is part Autobot and should be able to transform, she is the first of her kind but has no clue about her powers, nor other powers she possesses which shall be described a recording I made that can only be activated by her, but most of these powers have laid dormant inside her. I do having a tracking devise that I created on this file to see where she is and if any Decepticons should come, a alarm should go off on the base and her coordinates and the distance the Decepticons are from her, when this happens I have another message that should go off and I will state her name. I do not want to give her name as I feel this event will happen when she is ready, I do not want her to enter the war till the Decepticons have some idea about her. I am so sorry for keeping this secret and also I would like to ask that when she the time comes for her to open the other file I would like the rest of the Autobots to be here, especially Arcee because I need her to hear this. I'm so sorry for everything Optimus I'm…I'm sorry I had to disobey orders to protect a human especially after her mothers, my young loves brutal murder. Good bye, Cliff Jumper signing out."

The room fell into utter silence nothing could be heard but the slow dripping of water off in a distant corridor that had leaking water pipes, nothing stirred for minutes.

Ratchet broke the silence, "Optimus what are we to do"

"For once Ratchet I do not know. Hopefully we will know what to do when the time comes, all that I can say is when the time comes I believe it shall be you who goes and gets this girl for I fear harm will come to her if you don't"


	3. Chapter 3: Ordinary Lives

_**Chapter 3: Ordinary lives:**_

* * *

**_Note to anyone and everyone I need help with some character pairings I have plans for some but would like to here your impute the main one That just came ot mind is the character Chris_**

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

I do not own the rights to alot of these characters. _However I own the rights to the charaters Breanna Barker, Carly, Kimmy, David, and Fatima_

**_EVERYONE AS OF THE MONTH OF APRIL 2011 I NEED YOUR GUYS TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING... I HAVE A DELEMA AS TO WHO MY CHARACTER FATIMA SHOULD DATE AND WOULD REALLY LIKE YOU TO MESSAGE ME..._**

* * *

Part 1: _Tired Campus_

* * *

Now the scene changes to a college campus in Central Washington, a sign reads Wellcome To Ellensburg, another one reads Central Washington University Wildcats. A dorm in the far northern part of the campus reads Wendell Hill Hall it appears to be a new building especially since the building across the street is being reconstructed. The seen picks up at a dorm room near the end of the hall on the first floor.

A girl carrying what seems to be a heavy back pack just entered a very small room, with no more then 8'x10' in length however it is very bright with a Van Gogh Sun Flower picture hanging above a big hot pink butterfly chair along this wall flowers and butterfly stickers stick that have the colors of white blue and green with the occasional brown. On this side there are plastic four square like book case and a wood desk with a white hutch that obviously did not fit together and our separate, a flat screen tv sit underneath this hutch. On the other wall is a dry erase pink surfboard with magnets on it and hanging horizontal, above this are four square boxes of a variety of vibrant type colors (these squares form a box) each having separate sayings "Love, Dream, Peace, Hope" her bed lays underneath these two with a vibrant colored hibiscus flower Hawaiian design and white or black background bedspread, above the head of the bed is a sticker of a tree that stretches to the ceiling and have four birds around it with hearts stretching to the sky. On her bed lays a winter blanket with wolves on it and another with rocking horses as if from her childhood and seems to have the some old yellow colored fabric outline seems to be coming off on the sides, definitely had seen better days. Next to this laid a stuffed dog of a white lab toy looked like a old toy she loved.

This girl looks very young her face and body build (although she is fit and has built cnemis, and has somewhat fit thighs but has a bum and a bit small little stomach almost flat stomach, and has regular fit muscular arms for a girl) she seems to look like a sixth grader, very young looking but is obviously older then she appears. For instance her head is smaller than most and looks like it tis the face of a child except the mature look around her lips that hold a very red tint without and makeup on her. She is about 5'5 ½'' she has a long waist and medium long legs her hair hangs medium length, with gorgeous brown waves and her hair has the occasional spots of naturally blonde looking streaks but her hair has always been that way. She has a small face, hands, and feet and her lips are a gorgeous reddish pink, with shiny innocent looking green eyes. She walks tall and with a princes like demure, walking with good posture however gazing off into her own mind in thought.

She carefully lays her bag down by a pink chair; it made a loud thud as if to say it was extremely heavy but she gave no indication of this and carried it as if it was a stick in her hand or feather. She looks around the room and thinks _I really need to clean this mess since I last went home homework got in the way and now look at , girl you need to clean this up"_ she heads out of the room now making the other side of the door visible it reads _Breanna Barker_ and has several pictures of her friends or her trying on prom dresses, prom, color guard, pictures of her buds and her being funny, and a state championship first place picture of her team that says Winter 2010 on it a board with a cartoon girl pretty well drawn with the thinking bubble to write in it has "Gooo Freshies 2011-2014 hopfully, ;) LOL" (obviously reffering that she is a Freshman in College and that the picture of the championships must have been from the previous year).

We see her walk past two doors that read B and A and passes a long mirror with a sink and counter underneath she is heading towards the other end of this short hall that has a few couches and on a green wall, that has the stickers "LIVE, LAUPH, LOVE" placed on them. There is a large window which has a long table like storage compartment that holds an old piano seat which seems to almost be breaking apart a large blue storage box a few blankets and a keyboard on top with several other things below. She turns to the a small kitchenette like area on the other wall and we see two girls who are about the same height as Breanna, one is still in lounge wear kinda a large white tee and cut short pink and green striped shorts. This girl has her hair pulled up by which reveals real nice looking blond and brown highlighted streaked curls, her hair is almost a yellowy white blonde, she has dark blue eye's and a very beautiful almost model appearance. The other girl is fairly skinny also sporting a well done tan, a bit darker then the other girl, she has a fairly taller complexion when compared to the other girls especially since they all are the same height, but could be explained by her skinnier body and taller legs, her hair is medium long brownish black and she has gorgeous hazel eyes and a perky smile. Breanna address them "Hey Carly" referring to the blonde "Hey Kimmey" referring to the brunet "whacha both been up to?"

"Oh not much were thinking of going to a party later, but were not quite sure, what about you" Kimmey remarked with a half perky half tired smile.

"Oh my friend Chris and a lot of his aviation buds who are also my friends you know "the guys" and some Kingston friends are thinking of having a movie night again, after all Finals week is this coming week then Spring Break so there's not too much to worry about especially since I only have one final, which is thankfully on Tuesday the day before my 19th birthday. Do you guys need a ride?"

"No I think were good, David is driving us in his car so it should be good if we go, but will text you to see….David's actually in my room?" Carly Answers

Ding bing …..ding bing….ding bing….

"Hold on I think I got a text" Breanna takes out her phone and looks at the text. It's from Chris and reads _"Hey, everyone's pretty much ready you want to come over to B were in the 1__st__ floor lobby when you're ready it just will be 30 minutes Katrina and Elizabeth forgot something in their South Campus dorm as soon as they get back will watch a couple movies. The Guys and I will be playing with WII sports until then. If your not here when they get back I'll text you to let you know what we would have choosen or that you should come soon._

Replying back "_K, let me just grab my Dvd's and I'll be there in just a sec, so who all's there?"_

_A second longer a text came back from Chris "John (Tokyo), Reed, Sam, my crazy roomy Jake, and obviously Katrina and Elizabeth are coming."_

"_K cool!"_

"Sorry about that"

Carly "nay its alright, we better get changed if we want to get going to…."

Just then a door opend at the far end of the hall a taller wavy brown hair girl appears she is larger bilt with muscular appearance. She is also wearing a white tee shirt and has her hair down showing it to be medium length , she is also wearing short shorts with purple and several other colors , she seems to have some circles under her eye's from lack of sleep.

"Hey Fatima" Breanna says "How'r you? What are you up to?"

Fatima answers in a more tired voice "Oh nothing maybe head out later later tonight but for now I think I'll be taking a nap."

"Well alright Have a nice fun sleep then."

"What oh thanks Bre, you have a fun night too" rubbing her eyes.

All four girls head to their individual rooms all of a sudden some noise sounds from outside almost like a machine an explosion occurs and all four girls scream. As well as other people from the dorm B besides theirs, screams are heard from men and girls smoke is seen form both buildings.

Boy scream "run…LETS RUN!" as Breanna Echo's the same thing from inside her dorm.

* * *

Part 2: _What?_

-Back at the Autobots base obviously mid afternoon, only Optimus and Ratchet are seen in the room, Ratchet as always is fixing something will Optimus contemplates something unkown. All of a sudden a siren or alarm goes off…

"Optimus this couldn't be…now could it?" ask Ratchet

"Will have to see…." Declares Optimus.

A familiar voice is heard from the screen, Decepticons have neared my daughter it is time for her to have a intervention her life depends on it…" on the large monitor a large map of the world comes up and closes in on Central Washington, closing in on the town of Ellensburg and closes in on the campus, then the Northern part by which dorm Wendell hill hall A &B resides.

"I'm afraid that time indeed has come old friend" Optimus replies solemnly.

"But Optimus what are we to do how are we supposed to convince her…that…"

"I don't know we just have to trust that she knows to follow her heart…"

The voice goes again "The girls name is Breanna, Breanna Barker, you need to find her and save her before its to late. Before they brutally murder her like they did with her mother."

"Ratchet I want you to go get her who knows if she gets injured she dose not know about her powers so she most likely will not have means to change or protect herself from any Decepticon menace.

"I'll go Optimus, but I won't make any promises"

He pushes the coordinates into the space bridge and teleports out"

Optimus advises his friend "Be careful old friend, find her and keep her safe"

* * *

I DO NOT own the rights to some of these Characters.

_HOWEVER I DO OWN THE RIGHTS (BECAUSE I CREATED THESE CHARACTERS) OF/TO: Breanna Barker, Kimmey, Carly, David, Fatima, Reed, Elizabeth, Katrina, Sam, Jake, Chris, and John_

_And the characters Carly and Sam have nothing to do with the movie or G1 shows they are just names...Nor do the correspond in any way_

* * *

Part 3. "_Get in or you are going to die!"_

Breanna entered her room when she heard a strange noise from outside, a text came from Chris "Breanna, Katrina and Elizabeth are back you coming" Then a loud boom came from over from the other building WWH B she opens her blinds to see a car with a big gun on top of it aimed at the Wendell Hill Hall B 1st floor lounge which has a large gaping hole in the windows.

A knock on her window startled her and scared her silly, she looks its all of her friends they have scorch marks on them but look fine a tall medium weight short brown hair guy with some long bangs hanging in his face with a sort of Beatles hair style address Breanna in paninc "B, you and your roomies should get to your car and run were headin to Chris's truck You HEAR ME RUN! someones attacking the buildings RUN."

"Will DO REED GO NOW DON'T GET KILLED" she screams at the top of her lungs"You GUYS" Breanna SCREAMS "WE NEED TO RUN! LIKE NOW!" She runs scrambles to get her Volvo keys and wallet (which is in her purple Kohl's Candies purse along with her ipod, sound canceling earplugs, gloves, Kuala beanie ear muffs) but manage to get both objects within seconds and runs out of her dorm and her roomies and Carly's Boyfriend are already their

"Bre Where?" ASK'S Kimmey

"My car lets run before we are killed" Breanna said before thinking to herself _Luckily my car is in the first row I think I will drive over the sidewalk here so we can avoid what ever terrorist is driving that gun car. _By her end of thought they were out the back door and rushing in her car as everyone in the buildings are rushing out and trying to run most forget their cars and rush to the football stadium and tennis quarts running confused but for their lives its is as if they were in the some riot.

They are screaming "WE NEED TO GO ….GO GO!"we need to go go!" and Breanna finally gets the car started, she quickly backs the car up coming close to hitting someone and their car she quickly just slams the gas to go over the sidewalk to the other parking lot inorder to avoid the mad man, But as they see the gap in between the two Wendells actually Parked right outside their dorm, they see this car move not just drive but stand up. Her roomies are also watching, its not a normal car its growing and changing, finally almost looking like a large human over ten feet tall. It looks at their dorm and changes its hand into what looks like some giant gun and shoots their rooms.

Breanna is past the other side Of Wendell C (which is the heater and storage building) so they can't see their room she is speeding towards the exit and sees Chris and all his friends packing in the trunk or inside the truck and the she rolls down the front passenger window "CHRIS LETS MOVE TOWARDS THE HILLS OVER THERE LIKE THORP OR SOMETHING"

"No drive towards the airport its close but far enouph away to get a plan then run."

"Then lets go" she quickly speeds her car straight through the stop sign and straight for many blocks and streets before she reached the road that the airport was on. She quickly skidded to a turn and raced to the airport. Both cars skidded to a halt at the small airports parking lots. Chris was just behind her when he stoped his car and some of his group jumped out. That's when she ask's him "what happened did you see what we saw it changed into….into something like a human…I don't know what it's a robot…a terrorist robot,….What's the plan we need to get out of here and I don't think they will let use fly out especially since you don't have the ok to take people up with you neither of you do, were all Freshy's."

"I know we can't do anything , were are we driving from here or do we run?"

"Lets drive my best guess is lets try to get to the highway or at least the opposite way and take the road to the small town Thorp, but we better decided fast"

The asian boy with spiky short hair and glasses says "LETS GO To Thorp if this is an attach they would have figured out people would take the highways so our best bet is Thorp it may have a road that leads up the hill but otherwise leads no were important. My only question is why Ellensburg nothing is hear except the school with its Aviation and ROTC programs? Especially why Wendell?"

"Hey you guys " says a skinny and somewhat tall straight hair brunet girl from the back of the truck,"HEY YOU GUYS….YOU …YOU GUYS"

"WHAT Katrina?" they group discussing a plan screams.

"Is that the robot way back there" sure enough the big silver car was off quite a few blocks from them but heading their way

"OH NOOOO" THEY all said in unison in utter terror, "we better run…" so they all start their engines and rush back onto the road.

The faster they went the faster the car behind them seemed to go they tried to turn onto different roads but nothing worked a call came from Katriana, Carly who was sitting in the passenger seat grabed Breanna's phone and put it on speaker, "Hey I think this thing wants us or one of us I mean think about it, it attached were we were watching in the lounge but probably couldn't find use in the confusion, then attached your guy's dorm, and now is oddly following us with no way to ditch it."

"Hang on Katrina I got an Idea how to ditch this sun of a gun. Tell Chirs 360 + 45

"Wait what…Oh gotcha, its crazy but worth a try, just pray we don't die." came Katrina all a sudden Breanna Speeds her car to about 100 m/h she makes a sharp turn, quickly pounds her foot on the breaks, and they move into a full circle onto a long old dirt road or possible farm field that was recently plowed Chris does the same with everyone holding on,

Katrina says "Were you crazy we could have been killed or tossed out, I don't know something just told me it may fool him, anyway I knew Chris knew that we talked about stuff like that from car action movies. It was worth a try besides we haven't seen this thing drive off road who knows if it can remember gps systems hate people going off roads…"

"Well it's a good thought… "Hey Jake is that car stopping"

Another voice comes this one more like a hippie or like someone faking themselves being on drugs or high, "Well I … a don't know, Kinda Can't….What holly Crap, Shit, You mother F'ing he came on the dirt with no problem….Chris you M. drive fast sorry for the language Breanna but go faster this fucking ass is ganging and fast. Shit!"

"You guys we have a problem" cried Breanna "I think we have another car coming from the way were traveling. OH no It looks just like him you guys turn 90 degrees we have hit the road up there like now"

Everyone turns the two cars and speed towards the road now leading them to who knows where they are sort of in the city still once they reach the street they attempt to find some clearing but another one shows up. With three tailing them they cross to the another farm and run the cars for their lives.

"Breanna, I don't think we're going to make it out alive, the only question is why haven't they killed us or shot at us" of course as soon as she said that they began shooting but aimed away from the cars more like they were trying to run them off the road and more at the tires of the cars. "Katrina" Breanna yelled you just jinxed it!"

"What the Fucking Crap" cried Jake "The freakin bitches shot at us!" just then a shot went right above his head"

"Ok No time for jinxing jokes and Jake whatever they are I think you better stop cursing at them I think you made them angry. So If I were you I'd probably shut up right now and focus on escaping keep watching them and tell us what's going on, you guys are our back eyes right now so lets focus on surviving alright" exclaimed Breanna in a hurried tone all she could think about was getting her friends to safety weather she died or lived.

"You guys lets push the petal to the metal" came Sam's voice from what Breanna thought she heard "Your right Sam we should it will buy us time if we run out of gas to get out and run …Hopefully!"

"Go for it, Let's do it" John and Reed screamed from the truck "1-2-3" and they pushed the accelerator to the max speeding faster than they ever had, of course the AV boys joked Its like flying an airplane. They gain some ground but not much only enough to get on the road which gave them more speed, That's when Elizabeth and Chris said together "Is that a aid car heading for us? They are going to kill themselves."

The aid car speeds past the teens then halts and they hear a voice say "Stay behind me I'll hold them off."

Fatima screamed to the aid car "What? You're going into suicide they are trying to kill us or something you'll die!"

The old voice says "No I'm a trained professional I know what I'm doing just stay behind me and I'll hold them off, I know how to deal with these cons."

Everyone looked at each other unsure what to do but all of them asked "What's a Con?" in their own unique ways.

All of a sudden the aid car changes from the car into one of those things It looks at them and says "Its ok your safe just stay behind me stay here I'll take care of these unskilled troopers."

The teens just stared then Kimmey broke the noise "Like what do we do run or stay?"

Reed answers her question "He looks like he's fighting those things but are you sure we can trust him?"

The ambululence robot knocks down the cons several times before he comes back to the children "That's not going to hold them long I need you to get somewhere safe until I defeat them. I'll direct you somewhere but you need to trust me, or you will die if you don't follow me. Then I will tell you why they are here and why they are after you."

Both cars full of teens looks at him gapping but all in agreeance nod. He quickly transforms and races them towards an old barn all of a sudden Carly cries "There up and shooting at us again!" and before they knew it both their cars were airborne or knocked over, every occupant was knocked unconscious. The only sound they heard was the guns and sound of clashing metal before all sound was lost.

* * *

**_DA DA DONE! (SNICKERING WHILE ONE OF MY BF'S DOES HER EVIL LAUGH)_**

_ALSO I'M really wanting reviews so If you could please reveiw I'm starting to think of doing what I've seen a few writers do and say I won't update till I get two reviews ESPECIALLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I promis you I will update sooner if you do this so please do this as I have quite a few interesting chapters already written or planned out..._

_You have no clue what I have planed for even farther into the story Like I said this story will continue going on, things will happen large emotional things that you may need tissues for but good things, stupid things, and fun things will also happen... SO PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO UPDATE BUT NEED YOUR REVIEWS OR COMMENTS TO KNOW HOW ITS GOING + SINCE alot of people paid alot of attention to my message on the next page I decided to do the same here so thank you and have a great night._

Oh no did the teens die?

You'll find I like to be very suspensful with the end of my chapters only because that was the kind of books I grew up with thumbs up or coment if you like suspensful chapter endings (said with big smily face)

You'll find out if you read on? How could they survive such a thing? I'm not telling but the answer will be discovered in the next couple of chapters. Well lets just say the Autobots don't have to worry about coaxing Breanna to come with them it seems the cons helped take care of that they will need to be medicly treated though...How will she take it? and will she believe them or leave? find out soon...till next time...

**_MAJOR PROBLEM I NEED YOUR HELP WITH AND HAVE MORE INFO ON MY PROFILE SO READ THAT FOR MORE INFO...I havn't been updating this story although I do have quite a few chapters that are ahead of the next one that I'm working on, I have also not updated for another reason THE JAPAN TSUNOMI AND EARTHQUAKE I have four people I have known three of whom I knew and lost contact of as a child the other I only said goodbye to last year before graduation as she headed home she's a dear friend but I have no way to contact her in college and have not heard a word from host families nor her other friends and worry about her and her family she was one of the nicest girls you could know and I pray that no harm came to relatives, her family, her, nor her friends I also pray for the saftey of the three girls I once knew FOR certian reason and not wanting to give out names without permision I won't state their names just ask you pray for them and everyone suffering in Japan from the tragic Natural Disaster.  
The REASON TO WHY I'M TELLING YOU THIS AND WHAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH MY STORY IS SIMPLE...YOU SEE I REMEMBER THAT MIKO WAS FROM Japan and staying wiht host parents Well around the events of these teens waking up is when the disaster would have struck so what if I added a chapter in and pushed back all chapters after Transformation? Or would you perfer this happening as a off story and a sort of POV of Miko during the events I'm deciding I want her to get closer to certian characters so feel free to message me I'm not writing this part of the story till I here your opinions so please message me...MESSAGE ME IF YOU BELIEVE THIS SHOULD GO IN THE CURRENT STORY, BE A OFF STORY, OR SHOULDN'T EVEN BE WRITTEN I WANT TO SHOW MY SUPPORT AND PRAYERS FOR THE FAMILIES HURT BY THE DISASTER AND WANT TO WRITE IT DEDICATED TO THEM BUT I NEED READERS HELP...THANK YOU AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hi! But What are We?

Chapter 4: Introductions then What are we?

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

* * *

I own nothing but the story and the twelve college teens. _Breanna, Chris, Jake, Kimmey, Carly, Elizabeth, David, John, Fatima, Reed, Katrina, and Sam_

* * *

Part 1 : _We Thought There Was Only One But Now There's More!:_

Optimus stood over what seemed to be several bodies if not human children or teenagers all unconscious, Ratchet looking grimaced "I tried to protect them but the stupid idiotic Vehicons misfired and hit both vehicles knocking the teens in the old Ford truck out and flipping the five people in the Volvo. I tried everything I could, but from what my scans show that is even stranger everyone of them got away with minor scrapes and bruises, no lethal incidents or any other sort of injury even stranger half of them just about survived a full blast in the building. What I can't figure out is why every single one of these teens has Cybertron essence in them as if they all were part human or were from Cybertron themselves, if so and from what it seem my scans show they all can become a Transformer."

"So what you are saying old friend is that this girl may have the power to give other people Cybertronian energy and the ability to become a Transformer?"

"Actually it seems more like these twelve human teens were really good friends they knew eachother and the way I saw them trying to escape it was more like they are a group of friends and maybe this girl..." pointing to Breanna may only give the powers to others she cares about because I'm afraid that if it were as easy as just anyone she touched could be a Transformer she would have given it to many other people. Optimus I'm afraid the Vehicons, went after the group in the other building first because the different energy signatures confused them. Therefore, they chased the rest of them. I saw something special in their driving they attempted things I've not seen one human attempt before and were able to succeed their driving skills were superior to the average human. I am still puzzled."

Pausing for quite a while, he exclaims "Optimus, the weirdest thing I've noticed about her, she looks just like her father. She has his face and each time I checked her eye's it was like I saw Cliff Jumper looking at me. Something that is even stranger each day I checked her I found her eye's were a different color. I can't explain it, scientifically its impossible medically impossible, but I looked up on what do the children call it Facebook and looked at her pictures her eyes are different colors in each picture, one time gold, another time green, another hazel, dark blue, the list goes on."

"She does resemble her father even as a human, and that can only be part of being his child or human, however her eye color changing is a whole nother mystery that hopefully can be answered in time."

They both take a moment of aqurred silence "How long till the teens shall awaken? And do you have any ideas that can prove this indeed is the Breanna that we are looking for?"

"Well for how long that's hard to say they should come to in a matter of minutes to an hour to a matter of days, like I said they have no serious wounds, it's more like there human bodies believe they should be unconscious when another part is showing signs that they should be awake. As for Breanna well that one was hard but when I picked her up earlier I saw a flash of light come from the back of her leg when I brought her here I scanned her to see where I saw the light and on her back right thigh she has what appears to be a birth mark that is shaped like what the humans call a butterfly, but when an Autobot or Transformer touches it, the mark changes to the Autobots symbol. I also noticed something I found after scanning her the mark lit up again and all of the teens had light come from some where on their bodies. I scanned them all and every one of them has the some thing in different spots that seems like a birthmark that would light up. Furthermore, Breanna's birthmark would move from her leg to her arm both times probably what caused the flash of light"

"That is very strange and I will bet stranger things are to follow. Th…"

Arcee, Bumble Bee and Bulkhead make it into the room including Miko, Raf, and Jack.

Arcee ask "What's going on here I know we aren't running a child watch program, so who messed up this time?" she says sarcastically.

"Arcee no one messed up, but this is bigger than anything we have seen, Arcee, Bumble Bee, and Bulkhead these are all human teens but they are also Cybertronians…"

"But how is that possible?" asked Bulkhead taking a few steps forward and looking down at the fagile scraped teens.

"It's all due to this young lady the first part Cybertronian and part human, she was born and created like any other human baby, her father was Cybertronian, but found a way to disguise himself and turn himself into a human for a period of time from a a secret new liquid we had found on earth in a cave that when mixed with and Autobots or Cybertronian matrials could turn any Transformer into a human form and back into Cybertronian form. This Autobot went to school to learn a bit about humans but being reckless as he was payed more attention to relationships and girls. He had a best friend who's name was Lynnea, they were in love from the beginning but there paths moved away from other. They were in love and they couldn't stay apart and at the age of 22 Lynnea, gave Breanna up to a couple who could not have children, but did not tell them her the father's name nor the things the father and her were sure she would be able to do." He looks around the room at the three teens and his team who stare at him speechless "Her mother and her father's wife and his wife's children were all killed by the Decepticons; both her parents knew something would happen, and her mother knew her father was an Autobot. Both of this girls biological parents have now passed away at the hands of the Decepticons. Her father….Her fathers name is Cliffjumper."

The room was shocked and filled with total silence; each Autobot looked like they had seen a ghost. Arcee asks in a coldish way "So how come they all are unconscious did something happen?"

"Cliff Jumper added some fail safe systems in the case that he died, one that we found when we fixed that wirer last week you remember that. I sent you out because I had an idea who it was from and had no desire to get you upset and put Jack in danger of being in harms way by you being upset. I knew you would feel anger towards him, everyone knows you two-loved each other, and I see no reason to break that feeling you had for him. The Decepticons figured out there was a part Cybertronian, but don't know who it is at least thanks to her ability we believe she can give the energy to be an Autobot to her friends she cares deeply for. Therefore, the others here have Cybertronian in them as well. Ratchet had found these teens in some farmland in Ellensburg driving from farm to farm trying to dodge the Vehicons doing some unbelievable driving moves, the Vehicons shot at Ratchet and the shot misfired to the two cars the teens were in fliping them out causing pernament damage to the cars. The only question is how did they survive with such minor scrapes and bruises without series injury or death? This brings me to Ratchets other theory, he believe the fact that they all are part Cybertronian means they all can be Transformers thus making their bodies stronger in such instances.

For now we need to let them rest and hope they wake up soon.

Miko looks at the teens and say's "Awesome more people to the team especially teens to hang with and party with."

Ratchet says "Clearly you don't know they all are Freshmen in college I don't think they will be up for you childish games they obviously went to college to make something of themselves and would not be for such things a child would love. Pfch"

Miko responds "Obviously you have no clue what goes on in college, its party central"

Jack interrupts "Wait if you said Ellensburg, You mean Central Washington University you do know that this past October it made the national and world news for this party several if not hundreds of Freshmen college kids went to in a nearby town it was a huge party that sent over 16 people to the hospital cause they overdosed on Four Loko?"

"What kind of education do they teach you people anyways?" Ratchet said hysterically.

* * *

Part II: _Confrontations and Questions._

* * *

_a) Awake_

Breanna started to come to, but had no clue how long she had been out or if the events that took place were actually her overactive imagination. Her senses were the first to come to, first her body became less numb and she was able to feel things around her body. This confirmed that the previous events that were still rattling in random order in her head and she couldn't make any since of if it were a dream or no dream or if she was still dreaming, she was laying on something metal that was cold the air around her was humid but cold, she shivered at the feeling. She wondered where she was, first thing she could remember was happily talking to her roomies about their Friday nights activities. But then, _Wait I remember a car…no NO wait the CAR was a giant robot that attacked us. We tried to run…then…then….what happened…A farm there was something with the farms, YES the farms we used the fields to try to escape from them…then more came and an ambulance rescued u….no it was no ambulance it was one of them….but …but he tried to save us, we drove towards them, then someone shouted "There shooting at us" what, who said….Oh that's right Carly, but ….wait we were airborne, glass broke in the car I was laying on top of glass, there were guns or shots being fired…What happened to my friends? She tried to think of everything over a million times to figure out what happened to her friends but nothing would submerged all she could remember was the world going dark and the sounds of guns. _She finally got her hearing back, so far she could hear the sound of silence things were still. Wait she heard a women's voice that was pure tone and sweet, almost recognizable to her ears "How is she…I mean they doing, Ratchet"

"From what I can tell they should be waking up soon there vitals look good, but I can't say anything for sure, they are partially human…" came an older voice that rang a bell in Breanna's mind.

Breanna let the other words blur into mind _"Partially human," and who in the world is "she?"_ she thought _how are we partially human we were each born with mothers and I've met some of their parents they are both human how can we be partial anything, I may not know my bio parents but I'm sure their human I have a picture of my mom and her best girl friend lost in my room at home somewhere, how can we be partial there's no scientific way…_She thought

"…They should be waking up any second, it's just a matter of if they are willing to get up."

This time a voice that sounded like some teenage boy spoke up "So what are we supposed to tell them or do when they wake up none of them will believe us she may not believe us, and how are they supposed to transform if they don't know how."

"Jack, I've been going through every possible outcome but the only way to do this right is to tell them if they need proof….Well we found another message left by Cliff Jumper, that can only be opened by her voice"

Breanna Thought long and hard on the subject trying to think who they were talking about…She started to hear some sounds in the background that sounded like someone playing video games but was unsure she almost thought she was going nuts. She had no clue where she was nor did she know where her friends were, the thought of her friends was what drove her thoughts for a while she wanted to remember what happened to them, but could not remember seeing them before everything went dark.

Minutes, possibly hours went by when the ability to move her hands and legs came back, but she was still unable to get up or open her eyes, she shivered a second time at the feeling of the metal table or whatever she laid upon. Someone must of noticed, because she heard a deep dramatic voice somewhere near bye "Optimus, I believe one of them has moved, actually it's the girl, It's Breanna. Her legs moved I believe."

The old voice Breanna had figured by now was the same robot that had helped them escape before they were hit by the blast, _this must be that ambulance, I guess his name is Ratchet, but wait why…no why did they say my name am I she the her everyone's talking about?" _Breanna thought.

Ratchet said "They all should be coming too by now, they should be fully awake in a few moments."

Breanna heard some rustling to the side of her she knew now that her friends must also be alive and alright, but maybe in the same condition as she is the thought crossed her mind_ or worse they could be worst off I don't want to lose a friend, not now. _Sweat poured down her face she started to panic, but then she felt as if something had calmed her not physically but mentally, she was able to feel everything relax. The world seemed dazed. Then she was able to open her eyes.

The light was bright it was so bright she squinted. Eventually she looked and saw Sam on the table besides hers. She saw beyond him was the rest of the group she thought _phew they all made it, I do not want to be the first to wake up though, I';; just sit here and maybe nobody will notice anyways mabe they will say more as to why they were refering to me. Nevertheless, this table or med table is to cold brrrr…Wish I had grabbed a jacket when we scrambled out of our dorm._ Her stomach growled big time _uuuuuugggghhhh I wish I had eaten a big meal when ever I last ate or grabed food ugh I'm starved_ she grabs her stomach with the hand that's not visible to the side the robots were on, _ugh mabe thinking about my color guard routines from high school and all the conditioning we had to do will help me not think of food, no wait maybe think of my favorite song. Shoot my IPods in my purse, which was in the car with my headphones and boom box, wish I had my iPod now who knows if Ratchet even picked up any of our personal items, shoot I won't have a drivers license if he didn't grab it that was my way to visit Canada if I wanted. I won't be able to travel to Canada great now I have to pay ex amount of dollars for a new advanced drivers license one but its not like I had been there for over a year…Well I think that did the trick…_! Her stomach growls "Shhhhh" she whispers. One of the robots moved, she could hear the metal sounds _Oh shoot now you've done it again now they know your awake THIS IS JUST PERFECT!GREAT JUST GREAT! jease loise, Jean Louise (*) Why did you have to say shhh to your stomach why why! You stupid girl they now know your awake! Great!_

"Prime I think I heard someone's stomach their probably hungry it has been days since they have been out or eaten." This voice was the female she heard earlier, that Breanna thought had a beautiful voice, she seemed to speak as if worried or protective they all seemed to.

"What if we run to a store and get some oatmeal it does fill people up and is healthy and get some other kind of cereal to see what people like oh and milk" came a younger childish sounding voice almost sounding kinda geeky, Breanna started having images of a show that used to be on ABC Family an old rerun of "Family Matters" and the Steve Ercle character, she couldn't help but laugh in her head about that character. But was scarred to laugh out loud at least at this moment.

A deeper proud voice, almost like a leader who has wisdom spoke "That's a good idea Raf, you Bumblebee, and Miko will go to the store." He pauses then states in a fatherly tone "Just don't get to much, we don't want two children getting a lot and arousing suspicions."

The old grandfather like voice of Ratchet came again "Just please only get at most three different kinds of cereal, one that has whatever that oat stuff you were talking about is, and milk nothing else. You got it!"

_Wow he reminds me of mom and dad ptch so strict yet he has a similar voice to Bapa, from what I can remember of him when I was a kid._

The party leaves and she hears some car doors close and zoom out into the distance.

The women walks over toward where Breanna lay on the table she put her hand against her waist kinda like a mother would to wake a child, "We know you are awake" taking her hand off gently "We aren't going to hurt you nor your friends."

* * *

(*) Jeese Louise is a play on Jean Louise from To kill a Mockingbird many people I know have used this term including myself before reading this book but I like making the connections because her name is so close to the saying

Also note that when Jack was in the room he left with Bulkhead, to do some chores his mother asked him to do, before hanging with friends or returning to the base. But I cut out that part to make the chapter a bit shorter as it had nothing to do with main story and slowed things down.

* * *

_b) Making Friends_

Breanna being hesitant opens her eye's for a bit but still doesn't turn her head is a little cautious and in the train of thought.

"Perhaps she needs some more time to think it over, she's been through a lot and I can see reasons she may be hesitant to get up, all of them have been through a lot, let's give her time. Ratchet you stay and make sure the others are still all right. Arcee and I will go on patrol for a few minutes we should be back in five."

"Will do Optimus." Ratchet exclaims, then there's a whisper that Breanna can't hear before Optimus tells Arcee "Let's roll out".

Breanna thinks about getting up but is scared she feels like trembling but can't, _she is scared about what is to lead her on, but then she thinks about what her dad told her as a child when she got scared of riding her bike when she fell or climbing trees after her oldest and really close almost a brother like best friend Daniel and her climbed trees and she climbed one tall one and fell hitting every branch and being scared of heights for a while her mom told her the same thing the dad had said about the bike "You can't live your life in fear you need to get back up on the horse and ride it to the sunset to your next adventure." MAN! They would be so disappointed at me if they knew I was faking it and allowing my fears to take over, after all these robots did save my friends lifes and my own, this is no way to show respect. She thinks this is no different than those moments her parents gave her advice, when I was almost ran over by a truck I did not stop driving. I need to get up I'm not going to stay here in fear your friends are safe and seem alright just…JUST GET YOURSELF UP!_

And so she finds the courage to pull herself up she feels the strain from laying down for so long and see's a few cuts and scrapes that would have made her quizey years ago before she faced the fear so she could do whatever she wanted to do. But thinks it funny that she no longer finds having scrapes and bruises such as these not making her quiezey. She looks over at all her friends seeing they all have similar wounds and bruises but nothing to series from the glance. She wonders when they will wake or get up. As she stares at her friends lost in her own mind, a voice makes her jump"

" I see you've finally gotten yourself up.", she turns around to see the emergency med truck that she believes to have saved them, in his robot form, working on some big computer screen. She is in awe at how tall everything is the ceiling stretches so high and looks like part of a cave.

"How are you feeling" getting up from the computer and walking over to her. Her mouth droped to the floor left it agap she could not believe or begin to imagine were she even was. Ratchet, is to the table now and asks her "How are you feeling, you and your friends were tossed out of the cars by a misfired shot. You all had nasty falls its incredible you made it out in the conditions with just minor scrapes and bruises not one of you was fatally injured, just scathed."

Thinking over what he just said almost unsure what to say and trying to conjure the right words if any words to say. She just stares at him she looks at his eye's which were really blue she see's he is definitely older looking, but caring.

"a…Th..Thanks…Thank you for saving us…Ra…Ratchet thank you for saving my friends….for protecting us." were the words that came out of her mouth but very quietly and week.

He looks at her checking her blood pressure with the wrist bands "Why you're welcome. It's my job to protect people" quickly looking away.

"Why aren't my friends awake?"

"Well they may still be recovering, and you're not….mmm" he stops and bights his lip as if trying to keep something from her. She notices this and analyzes his facial expression for hints.

"Why did you stop, what am I not? I don't understand," she said in a sweet soft but still weak voice, as if trying to read him or get info from him.

"Your bodies dehydrated you need to have some water." quickly rushing, to somewhere out of sight. Returning the next second with a pitcher and a few coups of water . Filling the glass franticly, clearly hiding something from her.

She asks again "Why did you stop…What did I say or do to make you so anxious", he stops and stares at her silence in the room.

"I can't tell you not just yet…You just startled me because you remind me of an old friend someone who was once on this team and was a comrade, he's since deceased, and lost his spark."

Saying sorrowfully "I'm guessing lost the spark means his heart stoped working?" he nods his head looking sadly at her but looking as if he had been talking to a ghost "Oh I'm sorry about your friend, when I woke I listened to you speak you reminded me of my Bapa, he was my dad's father, I guess as a baby I named him Bapa and somehow remembered that" pulling a knee up to her chin. "He died when I was eight he never got to see me perform as a main character in a musical, he was so happy that I was in this musical that he pinky promised me that he would come. A couple days after the promis he went into Acoma that was the night of my first performance. The day he died, I had to say goodbye to my best friend who was moving far away and I wouldn't be able to see for a long time, we were having a small party and saying our goodbyes. Then mom and dad had got a call that Bapa was dying, I was affected by that day. I was only eight" looking to the wall and resting her head on her knee. "Your voice reminds me alot of him, your voice is about the same as his, but the way you act is more like my dad" she gives of a small sad laugh while a tear floated down her face to her cheek.

"Here you need to drink some water, you've been out for days."Ratchet looks around as if unsure what to do, then gently pats her on the back, "It's alright you'll see your...your parents again." looking off to a wall as if he bit his lip and it was hard for him to say the words like there was resentment to calling the people she called parents, parents and Breanna was able to catch this hesitation picking up a small hint that there was somthing here to do with her adoption at least she thought this was why he hesitated.

"Yeah well how do you know they probably think I'm dead or worse"

Looking up he says "We know some government officials they've covered the whole thing up and have covered each of you with a back stories and alibis. They told some people you are dead but told your families that it was a covor up and you were all put in witness protection, but everyone of your records still states that you are alive. But these were put in high security vaults for certian reason."

"Do you think I may be able to call them sometime, they are over protective and worry if I don't call them every day I think once they called everyone I knew at school and came close to calling the police, I'm an only child so I guess that just comes with being a only child." laughing and looking at him for a response.

"As soon as I have cleared you then you may, Optimus seems to think it would be a good idea that you each would be able to call your parents and let them know your safe…"

"Wait Optimus? Who exactly is? and how did he know what I was asking?"

"He's the leader of the Autobots, we are what you may call aliens, but we stand for protecting life, as for how he heard the conversation we are able to talk to each other from a distances through radio."

"Wait your for life kinda like Republicans are for pro life" laughing historically knowing he probably wouldn't get the joke.

He was silent for a moment as if trying to figure out what she had just said "Yes, I suppose you can say that, but I may want to wait to tell the rest of the story when the rest of the Autobots arrive and your friends wake up."

"So are you like the medic or something?"

"Yes but I also am able to fight."

"Hey Ratchet do you think it's ok if I get up my bums numb from sitting or laying so long, or are you not done."

"Well I suppose it would be good if you walk but don't go to far I advise you walk only a small ways then I'd ask you to sit you should let your body get used to everything you have been out for enough days and with everything you went through your body should be pretty sore and limp." he said worriedly.

"I can handle sore and pain I have had worst things in my opinion then being catapulted from a car or in a flipped car."

"Oh yeah like what?" inclining towards her.

"Well lets see, there was the clam fork incident I got a clam fork in my leg because my stupid younger almost like brother cousins left the dang clam for up and oddly enough the clam fork found its way almost through my entire leg but missed everything, then there was the time I broke my arm trying to get up and climb onto the tall window sill in the first house I remember living in whill using the other side of my rocking horse, then dislocating when I stacked all the pillow on my parents bed and jumping on them eventually slipping and dislocating the same are causing both arms to become double jointed, then there was the pancreatitis, then my second pancreatitis attach a day to the year reunion since I last had pancreatitis, then there was the oysters that cut deep into my feet when I went bare foot on a beach several times, then there was getting punched in the face by my rifle and having a big bump on my four head from my Junior year winter guard show when I was learning the toss with the color guard rifle, then the bump in first grade when the boys and a girl chased me and two friends around the track eventually catching me making me fall and dog pilling on top of me saying they were playing tag and I got a huge bump on my head, Let's see there's plenty more shall I continue." Raising her eyebrows and smirking cheerfully especially after seeing Ratchets face, jaw droped, just staring at her.

"How in the world are you still alive"

"Like I tell everyone I'm an idiotic ditzy klutz" pausing and laughing "my friends tell me to stop calling myself that, they say I'm not an idiotic ditzy klutz, but I think I am I always have incidents" lauphing again. "Hey I'm a strong person after color guard conditioning I can stand most pain without showing any signs of pain, I almost died when I was born so I guess I must have someone up there looking out for me or I'm just dead lucky." continuing her laugh definitely perkier then before, and laughing at the pure expression on Ratchets face.

"Now I'm not so sure I should let you walk"

"Come on I may be a klutz but I can walk without a problem"

"I'm just teasing you but do be careful you don't want to injure yourself"

"Oh just to let you know I'm also gullible when people joke I think a lot of people are serious when they joke, or can't take a joke in certian instances."

He burst into a fit of laughter. Before helping Breanna down from the med table, she found that walking was a bit uneasy with the pain but it couldn't be worse than the sore legs from color guard so she kept her cool, She just walked until her legs stopped feeling numb, however her stomach growled even more. "Ok I feel better Ratchet but when are the people that went to the market to get food going to be back I'm starving."

"Knowing those two probably a while there children after all and are probably trying to get all the sugary things they can get." He looks at her "Now you need to sit down again it's not healthy for you to continue to stand when you've been out for so long and malnourished"

She looks at him smirking like a child that just pulled a huge prank "No I feel better standing" he gives her a disappointed look a mother gives a child after doing something bad.

"You go sit down now!"

She looks at him with a pouty face then turns and puffs "Fine!" rolling her eyes "Your exactly like my dad over protective and bossy"

"Well if it keeps you healthy then so be it" again sounding like a parent who just gave there child a time out and is sounding smart alackly. He lifts her back onto the metal med table.

* * *

_c) What are we_

* * *

The sound of car motors sounding like there racing reaches Breanna's ears the next moment from a distance but moves closer and gets louder until she see's two vehicles a large semi-truck with that is red and blue with blue flames and a ocean blue motor cycle. All of a sudden the both transformed into giant robots just like those other bots did who attached her friends and her at school. The tallest one that was the semi truck walks towards her, but the blue bike is the one that talks "I see you already made friends." And she gives a little wink and a smirk, which makes Breanna giggle.

The tall one she believed was Optimus Prime was close to her when he asked "Correct me if I'm wrong, your name is Breanna Barker am I right?"

"Yes but how did you…"

"Well the internet helps but you are one of the keys to an old secret that lay hidden for years."

"More like she was the secret, and the hidden object." The blue motorcycle exclaimed.

"Arcee we do not want to give away to much not until her friends have awakened." Ratchet exclaimed.

"Wait so are you telling me that I am the reason those things were attaching us? And I am what put my friends in danger?"

"You have not put your friends in danger for we believe you are what saved your friends lives without you they wouldn't have survived."

"But what did I do…" A grunt comes from behind her and she jumps to see who it is.

"Uuuuugggggghhhh, what hit me, was this a dream or…" opening his eye's and slowly getting up "What the" a short more robust built curly dirty blonde hair boy with light blue eyes looks around "Where am I, what happened"

"Chris!" Breanna worriedly says looking at him as though a ghost had just appeared to her, her eyes were horror stricken from the news she just heard, for the first time she actually looks her age.

Chris gets up and looks around "What in the world" his face is just as awed as Breanna's was, he was amazed by his surroundings, he looks over towards Breanna and the Robots that are near her "What? Who?" seeing Breanna's face he quickly turns his gaze and attention to her "Breanna what's wrong are you alright? Did something happen to you?"

"No Chris I'm fine, I'm just glad your ok." He looks at her knowing she's lying "Breanna I've been your friend since we were in 3rd grade together I know you well enouph to know you when you lie, especially when you are lying to a friend."

"No really I'm fine, a lot has happened…I'll be ok"

looking around again at the giant robots "so who are they?"

"There Autobots, they wouldn't give me a full story they said its best to wait for everyone to wake up before the explain everything to us." Staring at Optimus as if to ask to continue for her, for her face had sunken into thought.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots we are sworn to protect humanity and any living thing."

"This is Arcee, indicating to the blue Autobot she is second in command, and this is Ratchet our medical officer. There are more to the squad, but one is currently with the children getting food for all of you and another's out on patrol, while the other teen is back at his house finishing up chores. You shall meet them all soon."

Then Jake woke up "What the freaking Shit, crap happened! HOLY Shit! Fuck" he exclaims after he wakes up.

"Oh shoot I was hoping to use shaving cream and markers on your face" Chris exclaims and Breanna laughs.

"You know Chris shut the fuck up!"

"Well your mama.."

"What are they doing?" both Prime and Ratchet ask Breanna.

"Oh there roommates together in College, not by choice, and well they completely hate eachothers guts so to speak. But he's kind and talks to me kindly, it's just those two." Laughing hysterically before continuing "Those two are funny to watch but it can get crazy and theres no point when you try to stop them they start up again. Oh and watch out Jake has a mouth on him, I mean he swears and curses a lot." Rolling her eyes as they continued. The Autobots watched them go at it and then just casually talk to Breanna before Jake finally asked "Who in the world are these guys?"

* * *

Note I made this scene with Jake after witnessing my friends roommate who this character is based on, and they always go at it. I don't practically like swearing but some are based off of people I know or friends know, That's what I've done, so if there is swearing its because these people would definitely say these things. But after this chapter I'm cutting it out. I don't like saying it or hearing it. But its ok if people use it. But I just don't want to type any more bad language but I will occastionally have a phrase or to for the characters.

* * *

Part 3. _What's going on, what!_

* * *

With in the next hour everyone awoke, and met the three Autobots as well as being checked out by Ratchet. One of the funniest reactions to the group was Kimmey's when she said "Holly freakin C*%$,"

Then when Carly woke up she said "What the Shit happened?" before seeing her surroundings what made it even funnier to the occupants in the room was when Breanna asked "What's wrong?" which they then had to explain that Breanna doesn't swear and that her old friends from high school only swore when something was wrong, so she had a habbit of saying "What's wrong?" when people used the S- word. They then explained she uses old western sayings like shoot or darn instead of cursing.

All the AV boys seemed to live in the zone when they met the Autobots almost living a geeky dream while the girls just chated to eachother like anyother occasion.

"Hey you told Breanna that we could call our parents and tell them were ok and come up with some story as to where we are and such. Well we came up with a story." Asked Katelyn

"Indeed I did Ratchet can you go get the teens their phones or personal belongings you were able to find." Optimus ordered. Only a second after Ratchet left , he returnd with several different items purses, wallets, and several electronics that were in the cars or strayed throughout the accident scene.

After each person got their phones, Ratchet explained "Some of you had phones that broke but Raf helped me fix those phones so you each should have a working phone, however we installed a anti tracking devise so the Decepticons will not be able to find you" everyone gave him a expression of curiousity "That's something that we will explain later…By the way what is your plan"

"Oh were telling our parents that we were taken into Witness protection program like they were told and thus cannot give away are location, we are under different names, but are allowed to use a social media and phones to tell people we know we are still alive etc. And maybe able to visit on holidays. Then we plan on telling them that they set us up in nice colleges and we are still able to study under our planed degrees, etc. the kind of stuff parents like to hear." Answered Fatima in a histerical kind of way.

Then Kimmey replied "I'm just telling my mom that the school they put me in is an awesome party school and that I'm going to parties every night" and then Carly's boyfriend David said "Yeah, now hit it there" and they both high fived all the girls cracked up at both of their responses.

While everyone was calling their families and convincing them that they all were fine, Arcee got a call from Jack, and left. But most didn't notice, because some people had a hard time convincing their families that everything was alright and that they would be safe.

As they sat there, they used the boom box that Breanna luckly had in her Volvo and used her IPod that she found in her purse to listen to music while they waited for the last person to get off the phone. Once the last person was able to convince their parents that they were safe and would visit but can't say when they would be able to at the moment. The sound of three engines were heard in the distance, and as they got louder the room of chatter got quiet. There was a big green hummer, a nice yellow camaro which most of the girls stared at while whispering to each other that was the kind of car they wished they had, and then the blue motorcycle whom everyone knew was Arcee arrived. Arcee had a real driver, that most assumed was the teenager they were told about named Jack, when he took his helmet off everyone saw that he was a handsome sixteen year old boy with a slight tan and straight black hair, Breanna could have sworn she heard Katrina or Elizabeth sigh as if in love. Then the doors of the goldish yellow camaro opened two people step out one was an Asian girl, who was tall slender and wore rock star kind of styled cloths, Breanna figured this was Miko, and the other was farly short with spiky brown hair brown glasses and dresser shirt and a pair of Jeans, Breanna was sure this was Raf. All of a sudden the Car transformed into Autobots the yellow one was short but taller than Arcee, and the hummer was tall and bulkier probably if he was a person would look something like a body builder or a professional football player. Optimus introduced the two, indicating the Green Hummer, "Everyone this is Bulkhead he is our combat specialist and this is Bumblebee is our Scout ." everyone gazed at the new Autobots. "And this indicating to the children this is Raf, Miko, and Jack." Each of the kids said high to the group of college Freshies. "I would introduce the teens but I think it's best they introduce themselves to you"

So with that being said just like the first day of school or start of a new quarter in college each one of the Friends stood up and as a fun little thing said what they were majoring in when they were in college just days ago. Of course it was mostly made up of aviation dudes for the guys.

When introductions got done Optimus spoke."If all of you would like I think it is the right time to tell you what we are and how we got to this planet to protect it." All the teens eagerly nodded their heads with approval they had been waiting to hear this.

Each Autobot took turns explaining the war and Decepticons and the ruler of the Decepticons, what has happened since they came to Earth and then explained how Cliff Jumper died showed that the Decepticons had returned.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Optimus spoke, the reason you are all hear and the reason that those Decepticons Vehicons attached you is because you are not just humans you are all part Transformers all of you are part Cybertronian."

Everyone stared blankly at him then began talking amongst themselves, until Jake who is a medium height guy skinny, with his baseball hat backward and slacked jeans and a Billabong Surf shirt kind of going for the rapper look, with strawberry oranges blonde hair that hung like a surfers hair spoke up "Like shit, how can we be part Transformer, our mothers gave birth to us for some they even have it on tape, which is by the way the grossest thing ever, and even explained how and when they well…" looking around "When they had sex which doubles the grossness of the video of the birth" many murmured in agreeance.

Breanna looks up almost as if everything clicked for a second, she solemnly answers Jakes question with tears forming in her eye's "You all have known you birth parents I do not, I know my bio mother was human but barley know anything about my bio father except that he was married had two older sons and a daughter that was a month or so younger than me. But I never have seen a picture of them, all I know is he had been best friends with my bio mom for a very long time." Everyone looked shocked and stared at her realizing she was right.

* * *

Note "BIO" when Breanna refers to her birth parents means biological, she doesn't think her parents of birth as the same people who are her true parents, she believes her true parents are the people who raised her which are her adoptive parents because she is alot like them and almost looks as if she was genetically there daughter.

* * *

"Jake and Breanna, That brings me to me second part of the story" Optimus answers "You see…" he tells the story of what they found once while strolling the planet, and what a mineral did when mixed with energon and how they sent Cliff Jumper out into the human world to learn at a high school. The explained how he fell in love with several women and during his marriage he used a donor to get his wife pregnant to not get her suspicious, and how the secret relationship that created a child went unknown to everyone else. Then explained the untimely deaths of both women, and the ominous message from the Decepticons. And how after Cliff Jumpers death they found the video sent by Cliff Jumper in case of his death that obviously was received late, then how the alarm went off just a few weeks later. And in this Alarm Cliff gave the name of the girl, his daughters…" he paused looked around the room at the entranced teen's like watching and epic movie "his daughters name, is Breanna..its you Breanna Barker."

Gasps from around the room, everyone's gaze was on Breanna, who until this moment had no idea about her biological father nor his secrets.

Then John breaks the silence "Wait, how are we part human and Transformer if she is the only one who is born as half one and part the other?"

"John that is what, we were wandering when Ratchet told us that you each had cyrbertronian essensas within you…" replyed Optimus.

"But I have theororized by how I saw you each cooperating and planning your escape while being attacked, I noticed you each felt the need to protect each other not just as people but as friends. Thus I believe Breanna has an unbenonced power in which she was able to allow her friends and people she cares about most in her life, that it seem from what I saw she was willing to rish her life as any of you would for each other's freedom and lives. Thus I think she gave you the power out of her feelings of friendship towards you. Otherwise I would fear that more people would have been attacked at that school if it could just be anyone that she came in contact with. I do however believe more our out in the world but for now all of you are the only known ones even known in our history to be one thing, and be able to be Tranformers. I also have found that you will be able to still be humans at the same time as being Transformers that means you can transform back and forth." Ratchet explained to the crowd of gapping teens.

"I've got one question" Sam a slender and tall but well built straight dark blonde/light brunett boy with a tennis sweater and Gym shorts asked "If we indeed can become Transformers How can we transform?"

"Honestly we do not know but Ratchet has a theory. Breanna, when he picked you up from the accident a glowing light came from the back of your right leg, when he scanned you for injuries he found that at this spot was a Birth mark that was shaped like a butterfly. When the scan went over this portion of your leg it glowed and an autobot symbol appeared on your right arm, then every single one of you had a spot somewhere at that moment that glowed with the exact same symbol. He believe if you touch that spot it may enable each one of you to Transform at will since the twelve of you have come in contact with an Autobots, and that is what you needed to be able to transform in theory." Optimus replied

"But like he said its just a theory and may not even work." Ratchet advised.

Breanna looked around the room knowing every eye in it was on her, looking at her friends and saying boldly and friendly "What do you guys want to do, shall we try it?"

"Breanna I think all of us including yourself could agree, if we don't who knows if those evil cars will attempt to capture ue or kill us again, if this is a way to protect our family and friends whill saving our home then by all means I say lets do it" cry's Carly and her Boyfriend

Everyone says "Aye" in agreeance.

Breanna cheerfully looks at them and says "Are you ready"

And they all smile to her and all say "Ready as well ever be"

And Reed yells "Just do it already" and several of the boys laugh while the girls give him a stare.

Breanna takes her right hand and guides it along her back right pant leg unsure exactly where her birth mark actually is, finally she see's something glow and a symbol appears on her arm almost like a tattoo everyone looks around and gasps as they find their arms glowing too or at least some spot on their bodies glowing.


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation!

_**Chapter 5: Transformation:**_

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

_**Also I have a poll that I would like anyone who reads this story to look at it has to do with what my next story will be most of them are One shots or short stories that have to do with this story and go off it I have larger descriptions on my profile if you want to read more from what I have listed and am thinking of doing I would like to know what readers would like to see first so please vote...  
Also the reason I havn't done pulls when I ask for help on figuring out who a character should date is because I would like to know what you guys would like to see certian characters I created be with also I'm sorry to tell you but I already have figured out a character for Bulkhead who will be coming in sometime soon, also I'm I think I have the perfect person/Halfling who will come in when I get certian chapters in and things resolved I will bring her and a few others in who will play important roles later in the story...But for now I'm just letting you know...  
Also I'm still looking for suggestions if you think I should also start writing a story or writing a character whether made up or one of the characters (Autobots or Decepticons) from this show or past shows that should date Kimmey I do want someone to be adventually wiht her (as I'm creating stories for the other girls even if I don't have the person or bot yet that they will be with)  
Also with that inmind I'm looking for suggestions for the boys (aviation boys) so please message me they are all in their own ways imature (kinda like Kimmey but she's a bit smarter then them and not crazy she just can be imature at times) but the guys are pranking all the time and such I would like to know any Autobot/Decepticon/or if you want to make up a character I should put in the story feel free to that the immature Aviation dudes should be with I'm counting on all of you for help... SO please do...Enjoy the story...**_

* * *

I only own: _Breanna, Sam, Chris, Fatima, John, Katrina, Elizabeth, Jake, Carly, Reed, David, and Kimmey_

_And I own this story._

* * *

Part 1: _New look:_

Each of the teens now had a symbol glowing some fo the symbols were on their chests, others on their arms, waist, and many other places. Some had two symbols and others had one. Ratchet said "Now think about Transforming becoming different then you are"

The glowing became brighter, one after another, each of the teens began to grow larger and larger and taller and taller, and as this happened the glowing became so bright all the teens had to close their eye's it was to bright. Breanna heard Optimus and Arcee say "Jack, Miko, Raf close your eyes and get behind us."

It was as if they were in the ocean staring straight into the blinding sunset, it got so intense that they could not see in front of each other. All of a sudden there skin began changing color, but to what each person's color was, that could not be seen, it was too bright and too much of a blur, their bodies started changing shape some of the guys had other things growing out of their back. Different things occurred as the glowing became more intense then warmer and warmer until it felt like they were touching a fire, or inside a fire, one of the girls and a guy made a nervous winning or screaming sound. Then the light began to fade and each one of the teens started feeling a cooling sensation the room became much darker as they could see the cave and metal ceilings and then the glowing started to draw into each of the individual symbols. Each of the teens tried to calm their breath as they all were breathing hard. The room gets more and more to normal color, everything becomes a bit darker, and the symbols steady to a duller and duller glow, then the lights in the cave go out and all can be heard is the sound of everyone calming their exhilarated breaths.

Ratchet must have moved to the fuse box or something because the next thing they heard was the sound of someone kicking something and hitting something, then Ratchet saying "Crapy worthless piece of prehistoric machinery" then Raf's voice "Here Ratchet can I help." A few seconds later the power returns and everyone gasps at what they now see. Ratchet exclaims in shock "By the Allspark, it worked, they have Transformed."

Everyone one of these teens has successfully transformed into an Autobot, the boys from the Aviation all had some type of wings like those that different airplanes had. They girls each have curves like supermodels but as robots or in this case Autobots. Breanna, barley can tell who is who, even her own self, she look at herself and she is a hot pinkish red with a orchard purple lightning strips going down on her chest and arms the same color that her shirt had been. She feels for her hair and finds that whatever was her hair as become a pony tail. Every single teen is examining themselves shocked at what the actually have become.

A guys voice that came from nearby asks "Breanna, is that you?"

"What" pause "Oh yeah…I mean Yes…Is that you…Chris?" mouth dropped to the ground, Chris was tall, and definitely had wings, he was a tarnish yellow, almost like his hair, except he had dark brown waist and hands, and he had a big huge gun. Breanna looked she also carried a large gun or her hands transformed into guns at the moment. "I guess you may have to teach me how to shoot sooner then we thought. You did promise to teach me before I had to go to the police academy." she jokes

"Yeah You'll definitely need it wow your colors match your personality well Bright and Happy, its like a flurry of colors, and it shows your argumentative side of wild combinations with the lightning bolts." He jokes and she give him a sour look before giving a gentle fist punch to the solider as if to say that was funny but I dislike you right now "wow can you believe it worked."

At that moment most everyone was starting to praise that it worked in the background, she looked at Chris and said "Yeah well I look different, look at you your tall and you, you can fly."

"I know, doesn't this make you think what Lil would want to say just about now"

* * *

Breanna and Chris are just really good friend, they each had crushed on each other several times in their lives but would move on when the other didn't show feelings towards them. But they both think as each other being to different to date and can argue things for they hold so many different views, it is due to that poing that they can argue they choose not to. Also Chris has a girlfriend Breanna has not dated due to fear of heartbreak

Since they have known each other for so many year, and been friends since third grade they both treat each other like siblings. Also when she hangs with the guys she is almost known as one of the guys, and is not treated like a girl around them, but she is also a girly girl, with that in mind that explains the little tuff side she holds and the reasons Chris jokes to her the way he does because he knows shes tuff and what wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

"Probably something like what in the world, you too are ginormouse now you have to come and visit me, is probably what she'd say" Laughing about their friend "You know she probably is one of us."

They both break out laughing realizing that Lil probably also can transform as well or the fact that she would be because she is like a sister to Breanna and Chris.

* * *

Once the "ooh's" and shocks quieted down, Optimus said "Before we get on, Breanna there's something else we need you for before we continue with other things"

She looks at him and asks "What's that?"

"Cliff Jumper left you a message that could only be activated by your voice. That was sent with the previous message"

"Breanna, carefully gets up, and walks towards Optimus

Optimus tells Ratchet "Get the file up"

"Will do, I just need to…There"

The monitor begins to show a code, "Please enter voice key"

"Wait what? Whats a voice key?"

"Voice key correct" the computer says with some male voice

Reed whisper "pssstt Bre, its just a say anything it measures the voice frequency."

"Oh ok got it thanks Reed" although she could not make out who Reed was, she knew he was one of the guy's that had wings, but could only guess which one he was, she was sure he was the one with the blue angle (like the plane the Blue angles) like wings he had always talked so highly of them and was amazed Breanna never had seen them except on tv."

All of a sudden, a video began to play and she saw a red Autobot, she knew she was looking into the face of her father and attempted to draw back the tears. The video he explained how he felt about her mother, and how he hated not being able to stay with her or protect her from harm he showed pictured of them. Then explained after her death how he could not stay not knowing if his daughter was alright or not several videos and pictures came up, she just about cried when she saw that he had film of every Color Guard competition she was in since her Sophomore year for Fall season. Moments on the beach when she was a child, swimming in the water. She could have sworn watching some videos that she looked directly at this car and waved as if she knew who he was. He had pictures of her in Winter guard and Fall guard her senior year as Captain, pictures of her taking pictures at Honor Society events, as that was her job. Several other things such as graduation, other times since she was little. Playing in the playground as a toddler or child. The video then addressed the Autobots and said how he asks that they take care of her although she will have powers that know one knows about, and he tells Arcee that after everything happened he indeed loved her and is sorry, He never got the chance to tell her he loves her. Then he address Breanna and tells her he's sorry that she never got the chance to know her father and knows the she disliked him for a time. Then he says I bet you all are wondering what powers she may have. Well by now you may have figured she has given powers to become a Transformer to people." Everyone giggles

John says "Yeah like that hasn't been figured out" people laugh some more.

"However she had some other powers, he says that once when she was in first grade she touched him, in vehicle mode and changing him into a human that same day he ran across her on the playing field asking her if she had seen his son and shaking her hand in order to become human finding that when she felt something like friendship was the only way he became an autobot again, before he left her. I believe those you have given transforming powers just like any Autobots could have the advantage of having other powers you may be able to give certian individuals powers. "Breanna, you also can levitate items however it only seems to work when you are deeply think about things. There are so many more things that I can't explain and you will all have to figure out for yourselves". He finish by addressing her sweetly like he did earlier to her mother "Breanna, my sweet sweetheart, never give up on yourself you are a highly skilled girl amd half human never let yourself think otherwise. But I want you to know before I go that I love you I also know that as a child you hated me and wished me dead for leaving your biological mother instead of being a Jerk. But It was not intention for things to end up sour your parents don't even know about her death but I'm glad you had such a wise strong caring good family. Oh and please my dear friends and Comrades please take care of my little girl she means the world to me, and I do not want her to die young." Ending the video by saying "Cliff jumper signing out for the last time"

When the video ended Breanna couldn't help staring and the screen an feel a tear roll down her face. She now resented all those years as a child she wished her biological father was dead, and that she hated him, she would have taken them all back just to be able to know him because she always thought she had that and had siblings too meet that weren't dead. Breanna's knee's collapsed under their weight and she began to cry for she now knew that she would never know her parents. Whispering "I wish I never thought thoughs things about him as a child, I wish I had known, he was there all along. I should never had wished him dead so many years ago."

* * *

In this coming Chapter I own the names of the charracters and is not ment to reflect any previouse Transformer for that reason I have resently found that one of the characters chosen name is an acuall transformers in the G1 series but this is not ment to be that character as I picked a random name out of my own mind that would be a good name for each character as most of the names mean somthing fast or had some connection to the characters attitude.

* * *

Part 2:_ The name Game:_

Breanna just stayed there and looked at the screen, she wished so much more could be said and done, her face as the past couple of hours were struck with sadness and horror. She eventually gets the strength to get up and rejoin her friends. One girl came and gave her a big hug, "Breanna, its Kimmey, I know I was just as sad when my parents broke up and my father left us I had wished I could have erased time, and start all my thoughts over and save their marriage." This struck Breanna because for the first time Kimmey had said the wisest thing she ever heard her say. She had always thought that Carly was wiser one between each other. She looked at a white and black striped Autobot, with no sign of where her hair was except a few rigid points on her head. Funny enough the zebra stripes fit her it was her favorite everything after all.

"Thanks Kimmey….Whoa Kimmey your….your eye's there blue no wait Bright blue almost unreal!"

"Yeah I know yours are to." She gave a little laugh that Breanna had not noticed.

"Breanna Everyone's eye's are blue and have unreal unearthly look to them." She looks at the crowd to see, and she was right everyone was. Both girls hugged and gave each other another hug. Breanna could not help but think how since they became roomies so much had happened to Kimmey that brought them closer then something happens to her and they are the closest they've ever been. They looked around the room as they talked and chatted she looked to the other end and saw a muscular looking autobot with orange and dark brown racing strips down his back kissing an autobot chick that was hot pink and old fashioned color yellow lines down the side of her waist, in lip lock with eachother. Both Kimmey and Breanna laughed they knew that was there roomy Carly, and her boyfriend David.

Breanna noticed Ratchet and Optimus talking about something, but she did not concentrate on it, she and her friends were to trilled to try guessing who each person was. The guys of course couldn't help but be proud of the weapons or the possibility that they could fly, she just thought_ pftch show off's_ then laughed at that thought. The girl on the other side of Breanna spoke to her looking over at the Autobots who saved there lives "Hey Breanna, do you think we can Transform into vehicles like they can" recognizing the tired sounding voice immediately

"No Fatima, I don't know it would be cool but I don't know." She examined Fatima's completions she was definitely taller then her, and was manly purple, except she had two dark turquoise curzes befinning at her waist and narrowing and extending to her neck line which faced each of her soldiers. She had some bandana looking thing on her head that had army colors but was metal. She also had her hair in a ponytail but was wavier looking then her's and was a shiny purple. Her face looked the same as when she was human except the eye's being blue, around her shoulders there were visible tires making her look strong. However Breanna always thought she looked strong and more beautiful than her. She looked perfect even when she was tired. At noticing the tires Breanna noticed under hers there also were tires.

"Maybe we can, I mean what would we use the tires for"

"True, True" both girls lauphed.

By now Optimus came to the group and everyone grew quiet, "The Autobots and I believe it would be best for now if you used different names from your human names. You told your parents that you would be going to school and so each of you shall. Agent Fowler a government agent that was assigned to assist, help, and cover up certain events, has agreed to enroll all of you in the nearest schools that have your designated majors…"

"Excuses me, but what Freaking state are we in anyways?" came another familiar voice Breanna could not only perceive as Jake but knew was him, when she looked at him he looked like the slacker in Autobot form too, gangster poser or a rap star, weird boy she knew. He was skinnier then the other guys and had what looked to be a backwards baseball cap on or what looked like one but instead was metal. He was white with gray arms and baseball cap and tall. Being one of the aviation dudes ironically he had wings, but Breanna could not help but think of how he could fly after being pulled over so many times and having two tickets writhen the past month when driving his car. She lauphed that she would hate to see what he does when they go out in vehicle modes if they get some. She even recalled Reed, John, and Chris joking about him. However, she could not match the wings with any plane she had scene before but she knew he was probably like some kind of plane.

"We are in Nevada. And you will be living here for a time being, Agent Fowler and his crew cleaned up the remains and salvaged any to all of your belongings, they will be working on building you children rooms that look like the dorm rooms you lived in, they have found pictures from each of your rooms containing enough stuff to recreate similar looking designs. They are building these in a cave nearby, but will also provide you with the necessities of a kitchen." He pauses and looks at each of the teens eagerly watching him "First off it is your choice if you want to stay and become or be an autobot. We are not going to force you. If you do choose, you will become part of the team which means you will have to fight when the time comes against the Decepticons to protect everyone around you. I will give you as long as you need to decided this"

All the teens stared at him and looked at each other and murmured, to each other within seconds they all looked at Breanna and told her to tell him what everyone agreed on, she timidly looked at them as if to say she did not want to speak but then gave in "All of us would do anything to protect our home, everyone wants to keep their loved ones safe." at that she saw Carly and David lean into each other, him putting his arm over her shoulder and them grabbing hands. "And we all agree this chance encounter was not accident. We all want to stay and fight especially after we were attacked. How can we go back to our old lives if so many people besides our families think we our dead?" She could not help feeling her friends had nominated her to be a speaker or lead she wasn't wanting to lead her friends but thought if they kept on asking her to speak for them then Optimus would put her incharge. She was so unsure of what she was doing for once she did not want to lead she was playing life on a string and taking chances.

"Then you shall be official members of the team, You can have as long as you like to come up with your names our Autobot names. As for someone to lead your group who do you want to be your leader." And everyone races there hands, all saying what Breanna feared her name.

"You do know that I have no clue what to do and I've just been playing today by chance."

"Yeah but your more responsible then any of us, you care for all of us no matter are state, you keep your cool and can stop us from arguing." Came several different voices she was small bit glade that they hadn't asked or stated that because she was half Autobots she should be leader, she really had no clue about being an Autobot, she only knew about being human. She was still freaking out in her head because she was hoping they wouldn't ask her.

Then a voice cracked up "And your half Cybertronian" of course it was Reed she glared at him as if to say she won't lead because of that "Joking I'm joking" he said sarcastically.

"Well what do you say Breanna?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I…I'll do it, but I don't know how to be a Transformer, I only know things about my human life and what I learned" putting her hands over her head then laying them against her knee "I'll do it but, well but I am really scared."

"We were under the impression that you have lead before"

"Yeah but in those instances I knew what I was doing. I don't know, what if I mess up and one of my friends get hurt."

"Everyone feels that way, what was it like when you were a captain on that's sports team?"

"Scary, I was afraid of letting them down I couldn't have done it without my friends near by."

"Now your friends are asking you to lead them, they will stand by you all the way."

"Alright," she said nervously, "I.. I'll give it my all"

"Now can we get to the general rules about you guys coming up with a name for your team" came Bulkhead.

"So for all that is good please do not choose some ridiculous unkind name he looks at Jake as if he already had figured him out." Ratchet complained

"Why's everyone looking at me I havn't said anything yet." Came Jake

"Yeah it's the yet part that worries me about the name you were thinking of"

Whispering "what an old dushing frag" complained Jake.

Of course Reed and John made some funny sound aimed at Ratchet and laughed as they were the jokers in this group. This caused several of the girls to laugh.

Only seconds after Optimus spoke everyone look at each other nodded their heads and said in unison "Were ready."

So what they each did was they stood in a uneven line and introduced who they were again and what they decided.

First was John he was a black Autobot with super dark gray with grayish brown arms and legs, being one of the aviation boys he had some kind of airplane wings, Breanna thought they looked like a stealth planes wings but knowing little to knothing about jets and planes except what, her aviation friends taught her when they were watching movies she wasn't quite sure. He said his name then said "I would like to be called "Airspeed"

Then came Reed was infact the bot which Breanna had guessed earlier was Reed "I want to be called Top Gun, after the movie Top Gun" Breanna gigled she remembered early in the fall going with Chris, Reed, and John to watch Top Gun in the SURC theater at school. It was her first time seeing this film and how the guys explained certain facts about the planes and what they wished they could do without getting in trouble or will do the day they graduate. She remembered how much Reed liked the film, recalling it was or almost was his all time favorite movie. She loved that she remembered that day because they had so much fun hanging together and hanging after the film. A smirk appeared on her face and John and Reed looked at her and gave her thumbs up as if they too had remembered, or reflected on the day when the three of them officially became friends.

Jake came up and being the joker that he is "Air Bullet"

Katrina was next, she was a metallic light blue (almost Robin egg blue, fitting her sweet and funny personality) and a metallic silver (which went over her legs had fit her nicely that was embellishing her leg mussels). Her lips were even a shiny metallic robin egg blue. In place of her hair was a bonnet like curved, she looked really metalalic and since she had short hair and wore it down most of the times the look fit her. She was tall and skinny and like most of the girls including Breanna had on her feet a stiletto like heal. As if she were wearing stilettos when they were humans instead of tennis shoes. She had a sweet yet strong look to her and was leaning against her right foot as if she was bored or was just relaxing "I would like to go by " E- Raze"

Next came Elizabeth who had a dark green main color and greenish yellow arms and racing strips. Similar to Katrina, Elizabeth's facial space looked like how just like her human self except the difference in color, her hair hung down like when she would just leave her hair straight, and since her hair had been medium -short it did not pass her shoulders, it almost reminded Breanna of a long bonnet. She also looked gorgeous and smiled when it came her turn "For my name I would like to be called Dash-T"

Next was Chris "That's easy for me "Light Speed"

Then Sam came up "Torpedo" sound awesome to me, and sounds sporty" he was a tall metallic gray and dark bold blue, even as a transformer he look like an Athlete, he had some kind of spikes coming out of his hair just like some of the other Autobots did. The way he stood seemed like a basketball star even though his sport was tennis. He had huge wings as he was tall his wings had what seemed to have some things that looked like a several Torpedo's but Breanna knew these had to be bombs or something.

David was next "For me I would go with "Shot Gun"

Carly holding his arm and eyeing him with loving eyes "C-Shot" in a soft romantic way Breanna half way did not want to know what they were thinking but already knew what they were.

Next came Kimmey who went "I totally am going with "Hot-Stuff" cause it fits my party personality" Hitting her bum and dancing, both Carly (aka C-Shot) and Breanna laughed in agreeance and say "Yep it sure does, you got it down girl"

Next was Fatima "I like the name Militia, It may not be girly but hey it sounds like me anyways it fits me since I'm still in ROTC"

Bulkhead looks at her and says "Wait so she was in school to become a military officer in the military?"

Fatima looks at him and say "Yep just like the aviation boys were in school to become officers and Breanna was in school to become a FBI or CSI officer and scientist agent, then Carly was in pre med to become a doctor."

Optimus interrupts "I think we have one more person what has yet to come pronounce there Autobot name." Looking at the girl on the end "Breanna would you like to state your name"

Shaking her head in a yes she looks at everyone feeling the irony that their were to many times today that everyone stared at her, but she didn't mind attention, just found it wiered that everyone looked at her a lot today and being her friends leader knew it wasn't going to stop any time soon "Well I thought about the meanings of my names, that is the meanings I remember from having to do several school projects on that throughout the years and well." She turns her gaze around to her friends before giving a smile and continuing "My names origin is Celtic or Isle of man, and it means in general fury of wind, fury of nature, force to be reckoned with. So I decided that would be my name Fury." Chris looks at her and gives a approving giggle and smile, knowing that when she argues you cannot win and when she fights or stands up she definitely had fury there. All her friends looked at her and thought simualar things that Fury was perfect for her and perfect for it described how fast she talked too.

* * *

**YOU GUYS AS I SAID IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I CAME ACROSS A DELMA THAT I NEED YOUR HELP ON AS OF APRIL 2011, OK SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW THEY ARE AUTOBOTS HALFLINGS I NEED TO TELL YOU... Militia/Fatima is going to have a story that's a One Shot that I will write as she refuses to date and such but fate and life has other plans that she dosn't relize till she's in the middle. THis story is going to be called A Farewell to Arms and Gone With The Wind as you now know she was in college to become a miltary comander and now that she's an autobot most likely will be the weapons/tactics specialist so in that case she will be like the main character in A Farwell to Arms and will meet a Medical personel (don't care which Autobot nor Decepticon medical specialist just as long as they do something medically in the TF world they don't have to be a character in TFP yet but can be from any series. Only one I'm saying no too is Ratchet he will tell a story in a chapter thats not far from being released about who he was inlove and spark bonded with...) I need you to though send me any ideas on a Autobot or Decepticon that would be perfect for Fatima/Militia and I promise to have her character discriptionn up soon I know its kinda been postpond cause of school and other things but please I need readers to message or say something in a review for this... Another thing like I said just like Gone with the Wind she will be in a love triangle and kind of in a relationship with a racer wiht out truly knowing she is (Now another thing I need your help on can you help me find a racer that would be good to have Militia be in a love triagle with (I will list the current available Autobot Racer men in Chapter The Birthday) or if you think it would be better to have her in a love triangle with an Autobot and Decepticon then message me on that it dosn't matter which I just really need people to message me so I can know... THank you and have a wonderful day**

This next chapter takes place aboard the Desepticon ship floating around Earth in space. And something is spotted flying nearby in dark space…

Also I may have chosen the name Light Speed but I forgot there was a character in G1 who has the same name however this character is not based on that character and is just the same name.

Also Remember the names

Breanna=Fury, Sam=Torpedo, Katrina=E-Raze, Kimmey=Hot Stuff, David=Shot Gun, Reed=Top Gun, John=Air Speed, Chris=Light Speed, Jake=Air Bullet, Elizabeth=Dash-T, Fatima=Militia, and Carly=C-Shot


	6. Chapter 6: Hello Brothers

_**Chapter 6: Hello Brother**_

I do not own any characters in this chapter, HOWEVER I DO OWN THE STORY!

* * *

We see several Vehicons sitting or standing looking at complectated computer screens, one of them notices something moving towards them in space. "Starscreem, there's something flying near our ship, actually I spoted two somthigns"

Starscreem screems "Yeah well give me a visual" as the con does Starscream begins to grin ominisously

"Why hello brothers" he grins.

"Soundwave bring in our guest and make them welcome, they shall be the new recruits."

Soundwave ejects Rat-Bat and does as Starscreem orders. A minute or so later he arrives with two Decepticons, both of them look somewhat the same to Starscream but are different. One is very tall and has dark dark gray colors mixed with black here and there he is obviously a jet flyer due to the shape of his wings. Starscream addresses this one as "Thundercracker." The smaller Decepticon, is short then his two brothers and is a lighter gray, he has a playful smile as if he just did something completely funny and rude to someone, also can be seen to possibly be a jet, and has the younger coplextion to the two. He slouches in a human like lean when his brother address him "Why hello Skywarp."

"So what is with this filthily made planet?" asks Thundercracker who looks through window with disgust.

"Why Energon, and Autobots." Explained Starscream with a evil grin.

Thundercracker seems pleased with this and nods his head with a evil grin and grunt.

"Well that can't be all. You obviously sent for use so what else is up Screamer," asks Skywarp in a sarcastic way.

"Well actually there is, we found Cybertronian essences in some filthy human children, they tried to escape but we…"

"Actually Starscream sir…" interrupts an Vehicon. "They did not perish the Autobot Ratchet came and saved them, they were injured by a blast but seemed to be mostly unscathed"

"What and why have I not heard of this before now, the filthy teens survived how dare you not tell me!" Starscream burst.

"Wow Screamer, Bitchy much" Skywarp gaged.

"And what of the children have they been found."

"Currently we are not sure where they are, they were taken by the Autobots. No sites since then." Answered a different con.

"What are you standing around try to locate them!"

"Yes Starscream, Sir."

"Wow what's got you a in a bunch, children pranking you." Came another joke "Oh wait I'm pranking you.

"You shut up, now Thundrcraker go to Earth and try to search for the children they should be somewhere in the U.S., Skywarp for that your foolishness you stay on the ship."

"Oh come-on Screamer, all I want to do is play with the humans." Bursting into fits of laughter

Continuing as if he didn't hear his younger brother "These are the twelve humans, now go!" Starscream demanded.

Skywarp looks at one of these faces memorized by what she looked like, all he could do was look at this picture without a word or laugh something had changed him when he saw her. His world could not stop thinking about a picture and for several nights, he would dream of a similar Autobots in his Dreams smiling and giving him a kiss in a beautiful field. From then on something changed in him he was not Skywarp his brothers loved but a star struck Skywarp about find love at his side In a unpredictable place.

* * *

Any guess as to who this girl is? And why he can't get her out of his head almost ubsessing over her? Has he seen true love at last and became good?

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!


	7. Chapter 7: First CombatTrouble

Chapter 7: First Combat.

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

* * *

I only own the rights to this story I have created and the half Humans Half Autobots.

* * *

Part 1:_ Training_

A couple days passed as the teens began to settle in. They had been given a task to name their

group so far all anyone could come up with was H-bots (for human bots) or F-bots (Friend bots) but though were just jokes they were not allowed to go outside the base yet, nor given any means to change into a car or something the time that was given was to relax. The teenagers finally meet agent Fowler who's was able to get them a close or similar room/living space as they previously had completely built withen two days Breanna cringed to think who this would hurt with how sour the economy was. Except the people who had the roommate in the rooms asked for single suite so everything became split so people could have their own rooms.

One problem everyone had was with Ratchet being the medic he always gave them a specific bedtime and such which they hated especially since they thought when they went to college people would stop giving them bedtime rules. Everyone started nicknaming him the father because like a dad you could not argue with him nor get away from his overprotective rules. Sometimes Reed joked that he was a dictator which everyone thought was funny but thought calling him the father or caretaker fit better and was nicer.

Jake of course got on his bad side within two days when he used some of the old metal railings after getting his bike from Agent Fowler, and made skid marks everywhere. Ratchet had officially announced that one of us should keep an eye on him when we are allowed to go out and about on are own especially when we get our vehicle modes, because he was very afraid that he would go and do something "completely and utterly stupid and idiotic at some air field." Little did he know he was planning a prank like that to just get him mad about something different then bike marks and he would be able to ride his bike and do tricks without him complaining.

But besides that everything was very quiet things just were boring. It was so quiet yet stressful that she and everyone else forgot her birthday was Yesterday and she even had forgotten.

It was Thursday about four days since they woke up from being unconscious. Early that morning she saw the main Autobots talking secretly about something to be quite when she came around, she usually had a knack for being sneaky and keeping quite, but today wasn't her day. When all the Autobots gathered them together since the day when they met them. All of them were wondering what the meeting was for. Everyone was quite when they Optimus spoke, "We have gathered you here because we believe you all are ready to learn combat, we may need your help in coming weeks or months, or in the case that the base would be attached you will be able to defend yourselves." Every one started gaining respect for the Autobots as they had helped them since that day a week before.

Every teen had gotten used to the Transforming faze as it was quicker and the symbol never glowed anymore it did around the first two times. They were all able to do it on their own. Optimuse had asked all the teens to be in there Autobot form and now they figured out why.

Chris as promised started teaching Breanna how to shoot as they found an area in the cave that they could practice and the others could learn, without distracting the others. Fatima being a ROTC member has some experience shootings, and Kimmey had gone hunting with boyfriends and her dad before he left, so she knew how to aim, they both taught the other girls and Carly beau, how to shoot actually David was surprisingly bad at shooting he seemed the worst of all of the bots showed signs of improvement especially when C-Shot was around . As for Breanna, her first time learning to shoot Chris tossed a rock into the air and as if Breanna was like Annie Oakley, she shot it into bits. Each time she would shoot the target. Chris told her she did amazing he thought it would take her a few times to get it, "I guess you never needed me you know what you're doing, you got 100/100" he would always say. Breanna had no clue how she did that but only explained it as instinct from all the color guard practices and making sure she didn't hit someone, herself, or the ground as her only explanation but she knew there was something else that caused her to be a straight shooter. And she believed although she didn't want to tell her friends as it would prove them correct to the fact that she indeed had memories or something left from her father that was Cybertronian but she was not sure how to explain this. When Arcee found out about this she actually, started to talk to her through the radio to her about her father and how he was pretty good at shooting too. So they kinda had a bond starting but she knew Arcee disliked her for being his child from another women….

Breanna noticed Bumblebee was there none of the teens had seen him, Bulkhead, nor Arcee since that one day. And Bumblebee never talked it seemed all they heard was robotic sounds. But they only heard him speak when they were humans never Autobots, like they were now.

"Were going to teach you the ropes if your ready for a challenge." Bumblebee said with a voices that was cheerful but like a teenagers and immature sounding voice. Every single one of the teen Autobots in the room looked at him jaws dropped.

"Wait we thought you couldn't talk?" asked E-Raze (aka Katrina)

"Yeah!" replied Air Speed (aka John) "we never could here you before?"

Bumblebee looks at Optimus and whispers "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"I think its best you told them."

"I am unable to talk to you like the other Autobots when you are humans because years ago my language chip was fried I only can speak in Cybertronians."

"Then how come Raf can understand you?"

"We are unsure on that, but he is a genuineness, and that's a good enough reason to me." Almost sounding childish, and showing that he is not as mature as the other Autobots are "But you can understand me in your Autobots forms because the parts of you that are Cybertronians which in that case enables you to communicate in Cybertronian language, as you are doing at this very moment."

"We are? But we hear thing just like when were humans, everyone sounds the same." Came Light Speed

"Well when you learn another language, or are fluent in another language everything believe everything sounds the same, am I correct."

"Yes, but It's a little different, so how come if we are indeed speaking Cybertroniant without even knowing it even Fury being born of half of each never spoke the language, so how is It that we can?" asks Air Bullet (aka Jake).

"Frankly, we don't have any other logical explanation then you becoming Cybertronians by Fury passing it on to you." Stated Ratchet.

Reed finding another way to joke says "COOL, I'm speaking another language without even knowing it maybe I'll record me saying something or swearing and send it to my mom just to see If she will freak out." Laughing at the idea looking into the air as if watching it play out he pounds fists with Air Speed.

"Dude she has caller I.D. she will know it's you and call you back." Respond Sam and Chris.

Optimus agrees with them "You could record but there are Decepticons who can intercept calls, Arcee almost was killed because of her talking to Cliff Jumper before he died." He pauses and continues, "The name of the Decepticon who can intercept call is Soundwave, he has ways to manipulate sound frequencies. This was the main reason we asked you to make an alias whill you were in your Autobots forms, and because we knew, the Decepticons would continue to search for you since they know you were taken by Ratchet. We have asked you to stay inside the caves for this very reason the Decepticons may have lowered their radar by the time you twelve attend school next fall quarter and we allow you twelve to attend school only when the Decepticons lower there guard." He looks at all of them with stern and cautioned looks "If a Decepticon does see you in your human form they will know you are the ones they were after and will try to capture you. Please make sure a Decepticon never see's your human form for then they could attempt to us you or find out your secrets of becoming an Autobot so please do not allow them the chance to do so."

Arcee looks at the group giving a happy little smirk to them "Today, we have planed to take you to a desert in Arizona to practice your shooting and fighting tactics. Bulkhead and I will be your teachers for today, while Bumblebee assists, Ratchet is going to be there in the case that anyone needs assistances or patching up which for first timers, there is a likely chance of someone getting injured."

Bulkhead announced to the anxious teens "Alright, now before we get to our little field trip I think you will need something to Transform into…"

"Yeah but how, if the only way we are going out is on these missions then how are we getting cars to Transform into?" asked Carly.

"Actually you're not going outside to scan a vehicle and not all of you are going to be cars, you see Air Bullet, Air Speed, Top Gun, Light Speed, and Torpedo are going to be jets or planes the rest of you are cars." Bumblebee explains.

"You see you will surf the internet for the kind of vehicle you would like, you see your able to surf the web will in Autobot form, we learned to speak English through the internet, and we choose our vehicle modes through means of the internet."

"Wait so could we put something on Facebook if we choose?" came Hot Stuff

"Well I suppose …but you have to think about it…and…"

"Wait I think I just did it."

"What you found a form already" Bumblebee said surprised

"No…I wrote on Facebook" came Hot Stuff while Ratchet gave a grown showing his dislike for how much attention from what he calls "younglings spend on social networks and how they don't rely on talking to each other in person." She grabs her cell that was sitting next to her, "Yes I did, I said Hey everyone not wearing makeup today" Hot Stuff adds, while Fury and C-Shot laugh at the joke knowing the meaning. Then the rest of the new recruits attempted the same thing, all laughing over how there attempts actually worked and they spoke on Facebook through thoughts.

"Alright then it looks like you will be able to choose easily then. But, please everyone transform into the vehicle you choose before everyone is able to leave at least once."

Everyone took a moment of silence, to search the web through thought. Once each person was satisfied they attempted transforming which actually was harder the first time around then the second time around, everyone gowned as if they had been doing squats and conditioning all day without stretching. When Top Gun transformed to no surprise he choose a Blue angle plane, then E-Raze turned into a 2010 Ferrari California, Hot Stuff choose to transform into a Telsa Roadster Electric Sports Car, C-Shot transformed to a 2001 B. Engineering Edonis, Shot Gun transformed into Audi GT3 Sports Car Race Car, Militia choose a Mercedes Benz SL600, Fury transformed into a 2011 McLaren MP4-12C, Dash-T transformed into a Lexus LFA Sports Car, Light Speed turned into a F-14 Tomcat, Air Speed transformed into a F-18 Hornet Fighter Jet, Air Bullet transformed into a Sukhoi Su-27, and Torpedo transformed into a Tornado G4 Bomber.

Once everyone had gotten used to Transforming into the disguise they had chosen, then Arcee said, "Good, now you are ready, Optimus has chosen to stay at the base and watch for any Decepticon activity."

"Ratchet open the space bridge, and Autobots roll out"

"Wait what in the world" Fury and Air Speed asked together "What does that mean?"

"That means to head out in your vehicle mode" Bulkhead responded

"Oh" responded C-Shot "I guess that makes sense."

So each of the teens transformed into their vehicle mode, each feeling acquired about not driving the car and being in the driver's seat. Several of the teens almost crashed into each other due to the weirdness of this kind of driving. Fury preferred driving the car while inside it but did not think much about it and instead focused on her driving. She found that after a minute this kind of driving felt normal to her, she noticed that most of her friends felt the same way so she asked her roomies and friends if they wanted to race. Which everyone agreed would be funner "jets against racers" they called it jokingly.

"As soon as Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee had made it through she counted and the rest joined in-in whispers, "1-2-3-GO!" they screamed.

Then Air Speed said, "Eat my dust"

"Really were going to say childish things" came Fury

"This is the most fun we've had in days, besides everything that's happened finally getting fresh air." Yelled Dash-T gaining on Fury.

"Yeah I would have to agree with that" cried Fury all of a sudden racing all the way ahead, before coming to a complete stop Transforming just before E-Raze crashed into her due to the sudden stop she attempted to make. By now the teens could all take in the surrounding it was definitely dry and humid luckily it was the beginning of Spring so the weather was at most in the 70's but fairly warm.

C-Shot joked to Hot Stuff "If only we had brought our tanning lotion if were able we could save so much money by coming here and tanning"

Then Hot Stuff commented back "Yeah, If were allowed to come here on our own soon lets take the chance to." Both girl's laugh and giggle at this idea.

"That's enough fun and games for one day. Today you need to be serious. Alright now Jets you got to get used to Flying and combat from the air, for now try to stay close to the Ground don't fly higher then forty feet alright and Speeders, you need to work on driving and being shot at. Same with you jets, do you got that?" Arcee asked.

And in unison each of the teen Autobots agreed "Yes, Mam"

"Ok Bulkhead will choose the two to go first"

"Um…Lets see…Torpedo you'll be up for the jets, and um…Militia your up for the Speeders. Ok you're up and good luck and remember act as if this were rea,l you will be able to transform once you've started but we would like you no to do it right away. Now act like your in the Middle of a war I know you can do that Militia, from what you have described to me about your training but you will be shooting things that are no person and will not hesitate to kill you.

Fury looks at both of them and says "Good Luck!"

They Both look at each other then at her, Militia says "Thanks…" and Torpedo exclaims "Will definitely need that and more," both of them giving a smile and then a small smirk before turning their heads and transforming.

* * *

Part 2. _Spotted!_

Thundercraker is flying over a desert with his younger sibling Skywarp, a couple Vehicons scattered here and there on the ground.

"Starscream" utters Thundercracker "We've been searching for just about a week and we have seen no signs of Autobot activity nor of those teenagers you found Cybertronian essencs in. This is a pointless trip"

"Hey its not all that bad the winds in our face, the warm fresh air while flying, hey this time with nothing to find has really given me some rest, Don't worry about him Screamer he's just P.O.'d as normal., anyways you never get P.O. 'd or rarly do" lauphing at the joke he just made on both brothers.

"Why you"

"Can't kill family Screamer, besides you need us remember."

"You arrogant son of a…."

"What was that Screamer?"

"Oh a…a a nothing. Grrrrr…You can come back…"

…beep…"Wait it seems Soundwave has picked up something." Came Starscream

"Oh he has, well what is it?"

Playing the recording which sounds very much like Arcee's voice "Very good Fury and Top Gun, it seems you all did excellent on your first practice, now I'll give you guys some time to relax here before we continue on."

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, and any available Vehicons ATTACH the Autobots and whom ever they may be teaching

Thundercracker and Skywarp change their course to the South East of their direction. As Skywarp flies he can't help thinking more and more about that girl of which he can't stop thinking of and keeps dreaming of kissing him in some feild.

* * *

Part 3: _Hesitation and Notice:_

Fury, Air Speed, Top Gun, and Light Speed all go to a nearby creek to sit and hang. Fury sits and lays exhausted on the sand or dirt, saying "This would be so relaxing you know this reminds me of Lil's beach birthday party this past Summer, you remember that" talking to Light Speed.

"Oh I remember that alright now that was a fun party." While puts his finger to his lips as if to say shhh, and winks at both guys and they begin to circle around her.

"Yeah…and you can't fool me I know what your doing and don't you dare" Opening her eyes, and jumping up trying to run from her guy friends but they grab her as she tried to run and carry her in the hammock hold she's trying to pull loose from them without hurting them "1-2-3" and they fling her into the water at which she gives a little scream and everyone looks.

"Oh my gosh that is Cold Cold." She says giving her best fake shiver, she sits shivering "Can someone help me up please" keeping a well hidden smirk .Then before Light Speed and Top Gun realize it she grabs them and pulls them into the water, by which Top Gun accidently grabs on to Air Speed and all three guys go in they all give a little scream.

Everyone laughs at the spectacle. "Why you" Top Gun looks at her jokingly, and Fury quickly jumps out and says "Oh yeah first you gotta catch me first" quickly Transforming and heading towards their practice area, laughing joyfully. Soaking wet the boys laugh at the fun and quickly change to Jet mode and go after their friend, all laughing at the fun their having.

Suddenly Optimus is heard by everyone, causing the guys to bump into each other, but Fury just skidded a ways before being able to stop, they all listen and all that can be heard is the wind before he speaks "There are Decepticons on the way I'll try to get the space bridge open you need move roll out of there now."

Then a large sonic boom and crackle is heard Breanna looks at the guys to see if they did it but they were back to Autobot mode like she was they looked at each other with shook their heads as if they were thinking the same thing they were entering this war within a week just a few days after this all started for them. "Arcee what was that was that them." Fury asks franticly.

"Yes, everyone we need to move Transform and…" all of a sudden four Vehicons show race infront of everyone.

"Oh shoot does this mean what I think it means" is echoed by Torpedo and Fury.

"She looks at them and say "Yes will have to fight our way out. Optimus come in Optimus the cons have arrived and our blocking our rout we have to stay and fight if we want to survive"

"Arcee I understand, now how did they do on the first test?"

"Good they did better than we could have hoped." She said worriedly.

"Good they will need that to survive." He answered with a similar worried expression

With that being last words Arcee commanded "Alright everyone I know this will be your first fight but if you want to survive you need to fight.

Next second two jets fly over head and Fury asks "You guys ready"

"Ready as you are, we will and are ready to fight together" All four of them got their guns ready and made a Curve bock as if to escape that way.

The two jets transformed and landed on either side of the group. "Thundercracker" Arcee said in a dark tone and he smirked and gave an evil laugh "What are you doing here?"

"Oh not much just helping out a brother, and since when do Autobots have fliers?" he gave another evil chuckle, Fury could tell Reed was getting angry and she put her arm across the front of his chest so he would look at her and she mouthed "No..Not Yet." And so he calmed his frustrations.

"Ah and what's this new or different Autobots now where did they come from.

"They don't have to tell you anything and were never going to tell you not even in our last breaths will we tell a Decepticon" yelled Bulkhead. Fury looked Behind herself and Saw Ratchet behind her he said "get ready to fight children war is going to break out" putting his hand against Breanna's shoulder "I know you have it in you to lead you group and your ready to, you'll be able to do it but I need you to do something." He whispers to her the plan.

She speaks through the radio explaining the plan Arcee gave Ratchet to give her, "Ratchet gave me the plan there aren't enough of them to fight all of use so what we are to do is separate that way they will get confused on who to follow, but some of us will be followed." She sees him get his gun ready and the high pitched sound of it charging. Fury looks back with the three boys who all nod their heads in agreeance to his plan, looking at her as if ready to fight they all change there hands to guns and look at each other worriedly, knowing they may or may not see each other again.

"Oh, really?" ask Thundercracker and he shoots a blast at Bulkhead, suddenly war breaks out and "Everyone Transforms!" are Arcee's orders , Breanna tells her friennd "Everyone we need to spread out some go North, South, East, West you got the drift. Spread out they can't fight us all if you split up. So Fury and the boys say quick "Good Luck" nod heads transform and split up and run as fast as they can.

Breanna splits for the hills while her guy friends go in the opposite directions. All of a sudden she sees a blast the just missed her.

She Transformers and looks to a different jet then the one Arcee called Thundercraker. She targets the Decepticon, now flying in his Decepticon form and hits him.

He hits her shoulder but it is more like a bruise, she tries to avoid him as he knocks both of them into a short but deep ravine.

Breanna quickly gets up, and runs from him as he stagers to get up, but gets up none the less, and regains his strength. She looks him in the face by which she seem to find something weird that she has some part of her that actually think he's cute, but is unsure what to make of this.

She aims her gun right to the chest. "Don't move or I'll use this."

"Do you forget I can fly girl, but I guess before I kill you I should introduce myself I'm Skyquake and you might be?"

"Try none of your business. And what makes you think you're going to be the one to kill me."

"OOoo Feisty arrogant one, well I shall remember that, at least give me your name" He Jumps and she looks above her only to find that he has grabed Fury from behind. At this moment the movie Mrs. Congeniality 2 pops in her head as she's struggling. "Now tell me your name before I kill you."

"Hey SkyWarp have you ever heard the term S.I.N.G.!"

"Wait you must be joking right, you're talking about singing." He gives out a loud chuckle "Don't make me laugh and I thought I was the joker."

Fury says "You want to bet" in a darker way as if the words had come from someone else. "Then let me teach you why you never grab a girl from the backend. Solarplex…huuu"

"uuugggg" Came from Sky Warp as if he was just about to throw up.

"Instep"

"OOhh! Why you little…"

"Nose, and in this case Face too." Punching his intire face with her very pointy elbow before hitting his nose which made a cracking sound when she did."Are you eating your words now"

"You crazy son of a…"

"And finally the groin" she kicked him so hard that he made such a loud high pitched scream before tumbling on his side.

Top Gun spoke to her over the radio "Hey is everything ok, what did you do to him."

"Hey Top Gun yeah I'm fine he's not"

"Whatcha do?"

"I used SING, and it made him definitely sing"

Light Speed came on "Whoa, You definitely kicked ass I'm over two miles away and I heard him"

Air Speed spoke to her "Whoa, yeah way to get him girl"

"Wow remind me never to get into a fight with you, ouch I feel sorry for him getting beat by a girl" replied Top Gun.

"Yep" came all them in agreeance

"Hey I'm heading back up I think I found a way up"

"K see you soon"

"I won't give you my name cause all you'll remember is me kicking your ass with a self defense trick, I so owned you, read it and weep" kicking him in the groin again before walking away and making it to a ramp like area over thirty feet away from Skywarp.

"Whoa!" The next second she was on the ground, Sky Warp had tripped her by grabbing her leg. She wrestled to get out of his grip. He was pulling himself closer to her and Fury changed to her gun but by then he had grabbed her arm. Pushing it to go over her head. She managed to roll them both over with little success as he pushed her back to the same position "You wanna dance by all means let's dance" while sounding like he was still suffering in pain. Fury managed to kick him with her knee, and he gave off a funny face but does not loosen his grip.

She screams "Let me go"

"Like that is ever going to happen."

"Oh I wasn't planning on it" quickly flipping him on his back in which his back lands on large pointy rock which makes a large gash. She is able to get him to let go of one arm. Which she attempts to change to the gun only to be grabed again and forced to stand."

"I will make you tell me your name cause I will want to remember the day I actually met a worthy opponent who seems to find a way out of each trap I lay" Pushing her against her will towards the side of the raven. He still holding onto her arms she is able to knock him down by tripping him causing him to ironically land on another rock which cracks and shatters at impact of his landing. Finally letting go of her arms at which she runs to get clear of him only to suddenly appear in front of her at which she dives to the side. And he somehow finds that amusing.

"Ha you think I can be beat like that look now you see me here and now I'm in front of you. Grabbing her by the neck and teleporting towards the other side of the raven grabbing her throat hard, as if he were to break it like a twig Fury is able to get her guns ready but attempts a distraction. In order to catch him off guard."

"You know why I won't give you my name…" He looks at her as if inquiring what she said, still not fully looking at her.

"Go on I'm intrigued." Giving a little smirk, "perhaps I will enjoy this."

"Now why was it again? Oh yeah it's because I'm goanna knock you so hard you would have thought you were back on Cybertron."

"You know if you were not an Autobot I might have tried to make a move on you. You amuse me female Autobot, but seeing as you are…"

"Pftch as if you would have a chance, I would so turn you down the instant you spoke, you are so not my type. And now get ready to be dumped and blown sky high"

"Pftch Yeah right, you make me laugh and they call me the prankster and joker, ha. Like you're going to accomplish that….a.." looking into her into the eyes for the first time. "I…I…your that girl. It's you."

* * *

Part 4: _Contentment:_

Looking at Sky Warp as if he had gone nuts or was some crazy person on drugs who had just came up and hugged her she said "Wait what?" Fury became confused at the moment, but carefully lowering her guns slow enough so he wouldn't see.

"You're the one I can't get out of my head, you..You…are the reason I have not been able to focus, you're you're the girl in my dreams, that I have dreamt and thought of since I saw the picture of that human teen." Looking at him as if he had uncovered who she was.  
"Oh shit. You…" thinking this was going two ways either he figured out who she was or was going to say the word she had found to be the reason she never dated because a guy had never actually told her. She felt that by either way she should hit him and run.

"Your…Your" Lowering his weapon, and backing away putting his hand to his forehead and shaking his head back and forth "I..I can't fight you…I won't harm you." Taking a step towards her now "This can't be happening to me of all bots , not now, not here, I curse the heavens on this, why now? I thought I wasn't built for this, why must this be happening"

"Don't cha come any closer do not take one more step I'm will shoot, I am not afraid to." All of a sudden she looked at him as he walked unthreateningly towards her, and the sun glistend against his metal the thin clouds, blue sky and now brighteish orange rocks gleamed around them. That weird feeling when she saw him earlier returned, she now understood what it was, the feeling was the same feeling she felt in high school when one of her best guy friends kissed her. It was the same feelings that made her question herself when a slacker who had made fun of her since 7th grade asked her out in gym when nobody but him and his best friend were in the gym in 9th grade, in 12th when the popular guy in school asked her if they could date, or the past fall quarter when a college junior asked her out. It was what she always wanted a guy to say to her face, it was the feelings she had several times in the past. She knew the answer why he would not attach now why he was not a threat at the moment. He gently put a hand on her hand at which to her belief she actually embraced, and her heart raced when his other hand went over this one, as if he was a new man. Her knees felt like they were going to collapse at the touch of his hand, she could not believe what she was feeling. He gently lifted his head up from looking at their hands caressing, he gave a small smile at which she saw a twinkle in his eye. She knew why he had cried the things he did as she began to feel the same way _Oh Lord I shouldn't question you and I know I've prayed for this kind of thing but not now, not with him, not in this war, this is not my type. Your making my life a living Shakespeare story aren't you? This is what people mean when they say you like to joke. _As he gazed at her and just stared quietly into her eye's, she felt everything she had longed to feel in a moment and she found somehow beauty in this moment she felt that God was standing right in-between them letting time freeze, and she felt like nothing else was in the desert but just them. Yet she felt torn as she was going against her morals as she was falling for someone who was evil or at least working for it. The next thing out of his mouth was "Your… Your. ..Beautiful."

"Don't…Don't….Dontcha come … come any any closer!" even when she said these words she felt as if she had melted at his touch and was in heaven. But she was prepared and setting herself to blast him and had been prepared and ready to aim and damage him hard. However a part of her was telling her not to and screaming at her for what she was about to do like when she left or broke the hearts of every guy she had gotten close to dating and almost formed a relationship with. Her heart was racing

Leaning into her ear, and whispering in such a sweet relaxing almost mature voice "Your, Your…Your Beautiful I can't believe this, I would cracking jokes by now but I can't…I..No I am in l…" but in stead of finishing the sentence he draws her arms over his head and gently puts his arms hands on her cheak and back of the neck, for a second he stood in silence and sun's shine came against the rock to their side and made both transformers seem to glow gold as if the radiance of heaven of against them. He tilted in ever more carefully, and every milla second Fury's heart pounds harder and harder she know what was to come. Their a breath away, when she closes her eyes and wishes she could allow what she fears and longs for to happen. But she can't bring herself to it, she cry's in a whisper "Please if this must happen not now not like thi…this…this…is a real Romeo and Juliet, I'm a Autobot you're a Depticon, I'm like Juliet Capulet and your like Romeo Montague. How could we allow this to happen when tragedy is sure to strike."

His eye's look at her in such a sweet gentle way, she knows he is not to hurt her, they just stand there and allow time to pass, his hand still on her cheek looks at the water coming from her eye's and wipes them with his thumb, and his expression saddens at the sorrow before him. Skywarp's eye's glisten as the Arizona sun shines around the glistening desert reflecting into his eyes, his eyes glisten with the water that forms within them.

With that single move his lips touched hers. She held on to him, ever more tightly, and he pulled her in. Her stomach flipped when he pulled her in, her right leg slowly moved up into a small kick, and his hands move to her head and down to her bum as she creased his head and back clenching her fists. For a moment his lips backing away, only to be a breath away at which he held her, allowing the sun to reflect on her gentle figure and the only sound to be the exchanging breaths between the two, and allowed his emotions rise when he saw her smile. He saw his reflection in her eye's and for once was not prowd to see his reflection, but proud that her eyes were looking at him the same way he was looking at her. And at that he pulled her closer in her right leg wrapping around his left. As one arm swung under his soldiers and the other rested upon his head clinging onto whatever she could hold onto, his hand brings her right leg even further around his back as he lifts her from her bum and leans against the rock wall of the ravine. There lips continue to cores and overlap each other as gently as possible. For a moment Fury had thought they were both humans, and she was Breanna with a human Sky Warp for what seemed like a couple minutes. She was sure she was grasping hair and she thought she felt her hair fallout from metal ponytail in actual hair and hang down, which he did not notice but just caressed, they stayed there leaning against the side of the ravine interlocking their lips for over a few minute. Once he had pulled her up she crossed both legs against his back, as he held her squeezing her as if to never let go. As he once more pulled away, they both could not let go of eachother, for they knew the world would come down on them soon. As he sat both of them down on a large rock all they did was held eachothers faces and listend as the sound of fighting was clear into the distance.

"And I shall proclaim that I shall love you for ever, I will forever more love you, and won't stop I have never felt this way about any Female bot before. You are the one,The one I shall love until the day I die" his smile widens and he scoops her up and carry's her like a guy caries a women through the threshold, he reaches in and gives her a big kiss which makes her giggle.

But as the fighting draws closer she feels sadness again, "One of us has to defeat each other don't we?"

"Yes I suppose so but I refuse to do it to you I refuse to hurt you."

"And I to you My guns are powerful enouph to knock you out or kill you, I don't want to do that after I met you."

"You know you are like Juliet, but I shall be the one to be hurt, I promise from this day forth no one is to touch you. For you are the love of my life."

"And I feel the same" tear drawing from her eye she turns away and he lifts a chin and kisses her check.

"Do not cry my sweet rose, I will be fine I shall leave those I call my brothers for you as soon as I can after I wake."

"I don't want my heart broken by false promises but please don't promise me that yet. But just promise me my friends back there you will not harm and you will not steal nor harm a human from now on and that shall be good enough for me."

"Then I shall do promise you not to be evil anymore, for I am a changed man." Now shoot before someone discovers us." She looks at him and pulls him in for one last kiss with tears rolling down her face "You're the strongest female Autobots I have encountered"

"It's time for you to shoot!" listening to the the gun shots gaining closer. He kisses her on the forehead wipes away the tears with his thumbs and stairs into her beauty giving a sweet little peck on the nose whispers in her ear "please don't cry for me we shall meet again." A short sweet kiss comes to each lip. This kiss seem more bitter sweet but Fury agrees to her love and she gets ready to shoot him with both guns as he requested she aimed at his chest, and he is without a warning she blasted him in the chest as her heart had exelerated so had she did not know what to do and just shot him out of anxiety and fear. He fell down hard and laid there out cold. She looked at him and all of a sudden felt hatred and guilt at what she had done, seeing the look on his face scattered in her brain as if she had just killed a innocent person, she quickly recovered and whisped in his ear "Sorry, I'm sorry…I …I…I hope you understand I can't come to say it, till next we meet I'll bid you adu, sweet night my sweet Romeo." Looking at him pitifully she felt she needed to get out of there and think everything through, rethink all the events that just occurred for she was to confussed what happened first they were fighting then they were kissing this isn't love and war this is war but why did to people one good the other evil fall in love. What have I done to change his anger to change his soul, to make him pure and kind. Looking at the exit she had found, and finding it completely demolished by their fight as they had just about remodeled the bottom of the ravines cliffs into new rock with the huge fight that took place before she became confused and went with the experience.

"Hey Light Speed, Air Bullet, Top Gun, Torpedo, or Air Speed, anyone that does not have someone following you I need a lift. I knocked him out cold, but we fell down a ravine and we kinda destroyed the exit "

"Yeah sure no problem I'll be there in a sec." came Torpedo, "The rest of the guys are having to deal with that Thundercracker dude "I was sent to look for you! You've been gone for about an hour."

"Thanks so what happened since I last saw you guys. Well some more Vehicons show'd up but I think the group has got a handle on it" coming in the clearing of the ravine "What I'm afraid to ask what you two were doing down there"

"Ha ha way to make a fight inappropriate, I'm gonna say that's a "She said" but this fight was no lauphing matter." She says jokingly before becoming serious and a little angry that he would assume she would do such a thing. Although they kissed they never did anything inappropriate, she just hoped she could hide what happened from her friends she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I'm just saying you guys look like you remolded this entire area, hey its none of my business what happened…" she gives him a disgusted look as he flies over head as if he were on the ground and she had scolded him.

Giving him the evil eye "You had to continue, really."

"Well I'm sorry if you were gone so long that everyone began to think you were injured or captured or something, hey its just the first thing that poped in my head is all, so how was the fight by yourself, what happened?"on the ground now transformed into his Transformer mode. " And you had communicated with everyone about at the twenty-five minute mark" Grabbing her and flying her up. "Are you ok, you look just like you did four days ago, the same horror struck face that says something happened that you can't explain."

"Oh it's nothing, and nothing much, just combat I guess you could say, and the rest you don't want to know, but no I think it's just me actually shooting someone for the first time." She said using her best acting skill to hide the lie. Giving a little smile as if to through him off of questioning more.

Fury looks back at Skywarp and wonders why he hesitated from attempting to kill her. There was no reason, except if he truly loved her and that moment was real. She felt like there was something she need to hear from her high school friends how she wished she could talk to one now and explain what happend. But could not understand what happened, in the past hour nor could she explain what she all of a sudden felt she would have to explain this to her roomies and see If they could help her understand. As long as they would be able to hide this from the others.

* * *

Part 5: _Not Himself:_

Thundercracker found his unconscious younger brother laying stone cold on the ground. He rolled his eyes, and flew down to grab him. He stopped when he noticed the whole cavern was demolished by the fight he had with that new young Autobot girl. He seemed to smirk at the fact that someone had actually beat his brother which he thought he needed with all the smart alikey, pranks , and joking he does it was about time someone, showed him a thing or too. Hey now Starscream and him could annoy him about being beaten by a girl a Female Autobot "Ha" he thought to himself. He takes a mental picture of the surroundings as if to remember this event so he had some dirt on his brother that he would never let him live down. Picking up Skywarp, Thundercracker called off the fight and flew to the sky holding Skywarp as if not to drop him and venturing out into the outwards atmosphere into space.

"Well it's about time you woke up Skywarp, we were getting worried that the girl caused permanent damage" came Starscream in a sarcastic way.

"Better yet I was afraid you were afraid to wake up and live through the humiliation." Came Thundercraker each brother loving every moment of finally getting to crack jokes on the youngest.

"You to completely demolished the place, wow in all my years I have never seen two bots cause or even remodel and entire raven by themselves in a single fight. " Thundercracker explained

"Wow she got you beat if she beat you" Joked Starscream "What she do sneak up behind you, oh wait I forgot that's your move" both older brothers hissed with laughter.

"Yeah well she was a lot tougher then she look." He said sincerely

Both brothers halted in their tracks "That almost sounded like a complement not even a tease, what did she do to you fry your circuits or something." Starscream pronounced, before ending in a fit of hissing laughter.

"What happen you fall in love or something you to took forever to come out of that fight, or should I say the little Brat came out." Thundercracker joked, continuing the hissing hit with his brother.

Sky Warp looked down to the side looking at a crack on the ground, before raising his voice in to a darker menacing tone, and cluntching his fists shooting at both siblings, and states with a disgusting look aimed at his two older siblings "Don't call her that!"

Gasps came from both brothers." We were only kidding your not saying you actually fell for that Autobot filth." Came Thundercracker, as the youngest brother looked up with puppy dog eyes before turning it to anger "Don't call her filth or and dirty name."

"She was a definitely a worthy opponent, but ….but…just as I was about to strangle her something happened, I saw her eye's, just as the sun caught in them, I couldn't believe it myself that Primus actually choose now for me to fall for someone, I mean me. But I saw her eye's filled with joy, beauty, and hope I could not shoot her, but the only the I could do was stare at her and kiss her. She's the reason I haven't been myself since we arrived here she the one that caused me not to focus on mission. I am completely and utterly in love and let me lay this straight no one touches her you got that, if you touch her you die." Came Sky Warps warning and threat.

"Oooo I'm shaking, ha get a grip Sky Warp. We will be back in a second." Stated Thundercracker. Leading Starscream out of the room they left for the command center. "Would you like me to kill her if I ever see her again."

"Why yes you read my mind, it seems our younger brother has lost it and it be best to put him out of it while we still can….Or better yet next time you see her make sure you bring her on board before killing her…" looking at a photo taken of her and her group by Soundwave before the fight "There's something very familiar about these young bots and I have a theory. But I'm espially interested in her. SOUNDWAVE!" Yelled Starscream.

"Is there something very familiar about this red Autobot, anything at all." zooming in on her face.

Playing a recording "where is your boss! Huuuu"

"Yes I thought so to she holds a similar appearance to the one I killed over a few months ago, what was his name oh yeah "Cliff Jumper"!" laughing wickedly into the atmosphere.

Little did they catch peeping eye's from the door, suddenly close the door. Sky Warp, walks off down a corridor thinking_ I need to make sure they don't find her, I can't let her die. I will never let her be harmed at the hands of the ones I call my brothers. Hopefully I can find her in time._ Warping out and slipping out into space, quickly transforming into the jet, and hightailing it to earth.

As his brothers watch him go off, and grin "Good just as we planed he shall find her sometime and if he does we will find him adventually then find her near." Till then keep looking to see if you can find any more of those teens affected with Cybertronian essences, I believe we have found the original twelve. I believe these new Autobots are the twelve the Vehicons hunted, and I have no doubts that they are living with the Autobots in hiding. Thundercracker gave a loud laugh as he agrees with his brother and the two watch their younger brother enter the atmosphere of earth.


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday!

Chapter 8: Birthday:

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

* * *

_I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND THE NEW AUTOBOT RECRUITS + THERE NAMES ALTHOUGH ONE DOES HAVE THE SAME NAME OF A G1 AUTOBOT THERE NOT MENT TO BE THE SAME BOT I IRONICLY HAD NO CLUE OF THIS! (by the way I kinda have a broken cap key on my laptop so bear with me when these things are capitalized) Oh I own the new characters of the two Shelties Sophie and Shane ) Also I own the new human characters Mom and Dad (Mrs. Barker & Mr. Barker their first names arn't given to be formal but I am working on it maybe Message me on good names for the parents that is something I am having trouble with) then Daniel & his brothers who will be named, Lil, and Genevieve._

_Also I am having trouble coming up with the name for Chris's girlfriend feel free to send a message as she is curently just a normal human so if you could send a message that would be great or have any ideas on there's names. Also message me names on good Transfomers names as I am hoping to add some cons as characters and am currently working on a back story that does this but I would like names that have most likely not been used yet, then I am going to be adding names for new Transformers as I will add more for Breanna would have affected more then the ones I have and am planing to have alot adventually introduced but not nessisarilly a main character so please I'M UP FOR SUGGESTIONS AND PLEASE MESSAGE OR REVIEW ME WITH YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS! ;) :)_

* * *

_They ran through the Space bridge, leaving a well won battlefield behind._

_"I'm glad to see you are all safe and alright. So how was it did anyone get hurt?" Optimus Prime asked sounding half worried._

_"Surprisingly everyone's fine just minor scrapes and bruises, they each fought well and each of them had to fight someone at one point. Amazingly Fury was able to take on Skywarp first thing on her own in the battle, he followed her and knocked them down a raven the rest is unknown."_

_Fury looked at the ground thinking to herself 'This was no victory, that guy Skywarp still never attacked me, he had me clear open, he could of injured me more but why not? Why did he look like a ghost appeared before his eyes? Then why did he kiss me and how come I kissed him back calling him my love what came over us? What came over me, over him…know what came over us? I mean after I shot him and whispered in his ear life came down on me. I couldn't understand one thing that happened. My head is whirling I am so confused is this what real love feels like or is this something else?" To many questions rattling around in her head,Fury decided to keep these bottled up for now until she was able to think them through clearly."_

_"I'm sorry you were unable to complete your tests and practice but I guess the war found you from the beginning." Optimus apologized. Looking to Fury, I believe there's something we have neglected to give you." All of a sudden, all her friends were looking at her smiling._

_"You guys did something didn't you!" she joked but knew they had done some crazy thing._

_"You see your friends told us about something the other day, by which we planed today to be the test day to get you out of the base so we could get ready."_

_"Oh yeah and what's that? And who's we?" replied Fury._

_Then Air Speed and C-Shot, directed "Just get into the other room!"_

_"So you all know what this is?" seeing that her friends were smirking, Fury did do what they asked, so she walks into the other room. Knowing it was something they put together._

_The room is dark and she can see nothing, that is until Ratchet turns the lights on, two small cakes are able to be seen._

_Right at the table are seven figures she easily can recognize, two of whom come running after her barking with joy, the other five cautiously stayed near the table, with happy faces gleaming up at her "Mom, Dad!"_

_The two figures that ran towards her stopped licking her feet, realizing she was still and Autobot she quickly transformed back into her human form. She hugged these to figures that are recognizable to be two shelties one is black with the occasional white and a little brown on its nose the other is short almost looks like a puppy and is the size of a puppy its orange and dark brown with white spots. "Hey how are my puppies doing? Oh you're good Girl Sophie" indicating to the taller dog who is now licking her face fervently. "And you're a good Boy Shane "my Pup-Pup" indicating to the shorter one and picking him up. "How are my good puppies?" giggling and scratching them as the larger dog continued to lick her face and the smaller one whimpered for a stomach rub she completely forgot about the five other figures and suddenly found herself running the speed of light towards them and gave her parents a big hug._

_"What are you doing here?" a tear streaking down her face._

_"Hey honey, your friends set this up, they told us everything. But we're here to celebrate what yesterday was." Her father said in a joking way._

_"Oh Yeah what would that be?" almost forgetting what it was with how busy things had been but having an idea why._

_"Why your 19th Birthday of course" came a somewhat deep yet young male voice from behind her parents. She looked to see who this voice may be, it was one of her oldest friends a tall straight golden blonde hair hazel green eyes boy who was definitely taller than her and wore a blue shirt with his torn blue jeans, was Daniel. She ran and gave him a huge squeeze of a hug he was in her opinion the closes thing to a brother she had and she was the closest thing he had to a sister, as they were raised together since birth with their mothers being best friends in all._  
_"And what about us? You haven't forgotten us now have you?" came a deeper perkier girls voice she recognized immediately bringing herself to unbreakable tears, "Yeah your not goin to forget about your best friends are you" came another deeper but higher pitched girls voice then the other one, whom she also knew so well. She looked behind Daniel to see two of her really close friends one was a short, muscular build, dirty blonde hair, sea green eye's, with a smile that could fill an entire room, with a dark tan stood Lily "Lil" Breanna couldn't help but give her a huge hug almost squeezing her to death. "Owe not so hard you trying to kill me or something" Lil joked in broken tears._

_"Sorry I forgot how strong I became since…well…since everything happened."_

_"That's ok I missed you too."_

_The girl right next to her looked as if she could be Breanna's twin, she was a dark brown curly hair, light color skin, Hazel brown eyes, however was bustier then Breanna and skinnier, here stood a really good best friend whom said "And what about me you haven't forgotten your high school friend now have you?"_

_Breanna shook her head and said "Now how could I forget my first friend in high school especially you with all we've been through together." Joking but still crying "Genevieve, how are you? Both of you I missed you so much." Running and squeezing Genevieve so hard that she replied_

_"Owe your right that does hurt, you must really have missed us or something." Starting to cry at the site of three of her best and closest friends. She turned and gave this group a big hug, as all three laughed with joy and a few stray tears streaming down either of their faces._

_Breanna now realized that she had forgotten the group behind her she looks up at them, as they are all still in there Transformers forms and says "Thank You this is the best Birthday present a person could get no a girl could ask for."_

_"Arcee replied, don't thank us, thank your roommates they're the ones who came up with the idea."_

_"She turned to them ran over as they transformed back into humans and said "Thank you… you three are the best roommates in the world…Now how did you convince them to allow them to come to the base?"_

_"Actually there were three other attacks over the past few days. It seems that when the twelve of you transformed the marks on many of your other friends appeared. Hence, the reason the power went out right after the transformation. They first attached Daniel and his brothers." stated Bulkhead._

_Daniel looked the solemnest she had ever seen him, well besides the fact that he always was solemn._

_"What happened to your brothers?" she said in a fearful stare._

_"Oh they all are fine, after we all got these marks, lifting his left sleeve reveling the Autobot mark. "And well I posted pictures of it on Facebook."_

_Breanna heard a grown and a "ugh kids and their social sites, these always lead to bad things why do they have to post everything that goes on in their lives on the internet media." She knew this came from Ratchet as he was like her a grandparent who thinks kids spend too much time on the computer. A chuckle came from Reed, and she thought she heard him whisper "The dictator speaks" then, laugh again._

_"Well this car showed up attacking us, so then I had my brothers hide in the woods and the tree house. I think that thing believed I was the only one because once I ran to the beach he left my family alone that or the tree's confused him. Well he followed me down to the beach and well, I all of a sudden wasn't myself I dove in the water and looked different I looked like what you looked like a while ago, like a robot and I could swim real fast. I confused him enough that I swam from Kingston to Poulsbo. Then I was human again I walked to your parents house and told them everything that happened. They found that my brothers were ok and that the thing had left when it thought I escaped and was far away. So my brothers, are safe, but I want to stay back at home incase those things come and attack them. But then...well then we received a call from him." Pointing at Optimus Prime, "Saying they realized there had been an attack in a nearby town to your parents home and city, then he explained to us everything that you had become and well…the reason that I could swim to Poulsbo without taking a breath and looking differently. I asked to stay to protect my family, and he agreed that, that was a wise decision." He sighed, "I also don't want my brothers entering this there still children, and besides I flunked out of my Senior year so why not try this while protecting them. Besides they should finish school, I think my school can wait so I can care for my family." Pausing before continuing "Well a day or so after we got the original call from him, we received another call from both him and your roommates asking us to come and surprise you with this party." He looked to Lil as if it was her turn to explain._

_Lil looked at Breanna "Around the same time they attacked Montana State, I saw some plane that crackled as it flew, it seemed to be flying to close to the ground. Well it attached us, I ran when it shot at me in my direction. But he got confused in all the mayhem of the college kids running that he just left. I also had posted a picture of this mark on Facebook and I'm thinking that's why these things found us. " reveling on her neck the same symbol "And then the next day mayhem broke out, I received the call from your parents whom I told them what happened once they told me about Daniel…Well I too received a call from Optimus and then the rest is history and I was, what did he call it? Oh yeah Space Bridged here…" looking at Genevieve to finish the tale._

_"Well for me it happened yesterday morning, I was getting ready to head home for Spring Break, and packing when some kind of blast blew a hole through the wall. I don't know what happened from there it is a little confusing. For one thing I was running down the hall, then I was in the middle of the town, then well then I was on some road. Before I returned to the campus. It's almost like I teleported but that stuff is the kinda stuff my younger brother uugghh loves to talk about in his own geeky way when he plays those Risk board games and war board games. But after everything I've heard since then I'm kind of thinking he wasn't that far off on what could actually happen." Genevieve looked at Breanna as if she was too confused by the whole thing. "Well I then got a call from someone named Arcee who told me about everything and where to meet today. So I kinda teleported myself here." Smirking and putting her arm over her head as if scratching her back but stating everything to be too weird._

_Breanna looks at her three friends "I'm sorry I…I am so sorry I …I never meant for any of my friends to be put in harm's way…I mean if I had known about this I probably wouldn't have given any one power because it put you and your families in harm's way." Breanna through small tears but no longer looking sad for her friends were safe now and that's what mattered to her._

_"Don't worry about us, were here for one thing and that was to celebrates someone's birthday not to sit here and ruin it for you with the sad things that happened to us." Came Lil in a half tiry-eyed smile trying hide the pain of the past few days but at the same time be her cheery self._

_Breanna couldn't help but grab all three of them into a huge group hug "I missed you so much, I am truly sorry for everything, but I'm glade you're here." Looking back to her parents and running to them to give them one more hug. "Mom I love you so much I…I…know you never wanted me to lie to you…and…I am ….I'm sorry I had to…You taught me its never expectable but I had to I had to act like I was somewhere else when I spoke to you on the phone." Giving her a kiss on the cheek as a tear came down Breanna's face. Her mom just grabbed her and put her head around her neck and squeezed her daughter to bits "Honey…My Mr. Mugue. My Booboo bear I understand your reasons you had to lie, you did what you could to protect your friends. I'm proud of you sweetie, never think otherwise." Came her mom holding her daughter and rubbing her back._

_Her dad came up and wrapped his arms around her also rubbing her back "I love you sweetie my sweet princess." Starting to cry now he puts one hand over his face to block the tears._

_"Daddy don't cry" Breanna says so sweetly "I love you too, and I was always will, alright" giving him a kiss on the nose she tells her dad "remember the butterfly kisses? I love you so much daddy!"_

_He sobbed some more before grabbing her and saying "Yes its just our little girl has grown up in such a short little time. I'm so proud of you honey, my sweet little girl. Now we should get going on the party." Giving her a butterfly kiss on the cheek Breanna found the irony and remembered the reason they started the butterfly kisses like the song was because of her birthmark. "I love you to Daddy!"_

_"By the way you choose the name Fury." Her mom said like she had just rested her hand on her hip, looking at her mom who was now smirking and her dad looked as if he was about to laugh._

_"Yeah what's wrong with that? I choose it off of the name you gave me after all it tis what my name means."_

_"I know honey it's just so ironic that you would choose Fury as your name because that is almost what you are you are a fury of several things but you are my Breanna." She kissed her parents cheeks before laughing at them._

_Everyone transformed to their human forms. Breanna then had to introduce her old friends to her roomies and college friends to her three friends and the AV guys to her parents. Chris however helped with the introductions which Breanna was thankful for she would have been exhausted if he hadn't. Everyone seemed to be getting along well, Breanna almost thought she saw a flicker in Genevieve's eye when she met Reed that could have been because he looked a bit like her brother or there was something completely different. Sophie had no problem jumping around and jumping on top of every new and old person she could while Shane stayed at Breanna's side or her parents side before becoming used to people around him but still keeping away, but that was due to the fact that he was genetically a scaredy cat of new people or in this case people and robots. He just sat there and barked in his high pitched bark and ran when someone tried to pet him or come to close. Jack, Miko, and Raf all thought Shane was the most adorable dog they'd seen and tried to pet him but Jack gave up when he wouldn't come to him which caused Shane to adventually warm up and hide behind him which made everyone laugh, he adventually sat on the couch near by and had pup pup follow him, as Shane got on the couch he warmed to Jack and allowed him to pet him._

Raf was smart at getting Shane to come to him. He disapeared to his bag and grabed a Milk Bond which were luckly the kind of dog treats her dogs were allowed. While Sophie the food agressive dog was destracted he pulled out the dog treat and showed Shane, it almost seemed like a scene from black beauty. Every time someone came near Shane would run a bit back but he adventually came to Raf, gently pulling the cookie away (unlike when an adualt gives him a treat he pulls it harshly away, that is except Breanna who he was always gentle with) he started to break the cookie and eat the crumbs. Breanna saw him attempting and laughed before coming over.  
"You know it will take an entire box of those before he warms up."  
"I know he's just an adorable pup how did he ever warm up to you."  
"Well I worked and took riding lessons at the farm that this lady and her husband that was the year before he passed away and I choose to help her out. Well his mother was a gorgeous sheltie her name was Pumpkin she definitly was one and his dad...Well lets say his dad was fearful of people and that his scardy catness was from his father genetically." laughing "His fathers name was Capi. But I knew him the day after he was born I came every week. Once I missed a day because of either the county fair or some fair and the next day I came it was him who gave me an attitued he always had an attitude about him. Well I think after ninth grade started I missed a few weeks here and there and I came he was the only one no one wanted because he used to have a long line that was like his mom's colors that you now see blendid in when he grew. But we felt sorry and we decided to get him for daddy as he looked sort of like the dog he had as a teen that was hit by the bus or trackter that he chased and waited for dad. Funny he named him the same name, but it took him a bit to not be mad about having another dog. But he quickly warmed up to him especially when I came out while he was in the hottube and pouted "We got this dog for you no one wanted him because of the way he looked he needs a home for hes to the point that people may not adopt him. Dad this is a birthday present for you we thought he looked like the dog you had as a teen, we left the naming to you and we want you to name him he is such a sweet dog but can be scared of people he needed a home and mom and I fell inlove with him."  
Laughing "Yeah he warmed up after I left, I stampeded into the house and I can't remember if that's when he gave me the name or he started to think of one but Shane knew my mom for the most part the same amount of time he knew me, he warmed to dad the minute he met him I think he knew who he was or knew that he was incharge. But were the few people he was immediatly fond of I love him though. He's my pup pup his grandpa the man who later passed away called him that when no one adopted him, and he still follows it as his nickname. Sophie and him are kinda cousins but he fell for her at first sight." she laughs and Raf gets the joke.  
As he finished the cookie Breanna picked him up like she was holding a puppy "He's very small for a four year old sheltie."  
"Somthing else he got from his dad his mom was the longest and tallest, his dad was skiny build with the smaller and shorter complection of the several shelties, but he is even a bit smaller then his dad definitly not as long as either." holding him she looks down at the child before her "I don't know if he will like being held he will squrm but I've held him in the past to let people pet him he will squirm but when you pet him gently he knows you won't hurt him and will warm to you he may forget the next time he see's you but he won't be scared of you if you want"  
Nodding his head he reaches his hand which Shane squrms but relaxes when he is scrached on the ear seeing a ball in Rafs other hand he jumps out and takes the ball immediatly running as Raf chases after him. Bumblebee looks at Breanna before smilling and laughing. Her cell rings and she knows its Bumblebee. "Is your dog allways this hyper? he seems so frisky and young."  
"You don't know the half of it him and her tag team and climb any counter by jumping there super smart and can get whatever they want easily as they run so fast. I've not seen them ever be slow they are fast crazy dogs with real fun troulemaking personalities. I just love them no matter how many cloths they destroyed." they both laugh and watch Raf chase after Shane trying to get his ball back from him "Well at least Shane is comfortable around him."  
Sophie see's Shane running and bolts to tackle him, raming him in the chest causing both of the dogs to fight. Everyone laughed as they heard the two growling in anger and eventually turn there anger into a playful game.

_Chris had no problem telling Lil of their little remembrance of her birthday party and what the guys and him did to Breanna, however she hit him since he left out what happened next. Lil laughed "Yep that's classic Breanna, someone pushes you in you trick them in before running off and making a game of it." The three of them laughed as they were happy they were finally able to share these moments like they had wanted for so long._

_Something that surprised Breanna was when Arcee asked if she could meet her parents, she told her she wanted to tell them about her real father she felt it was her job since she was his best friend and girlfriend before his death. And so I introduced them at which they seemed to trail to the end of the long room and talk, but it seemed they were getting along great Breanna could have sworn that her parents were telling her of embarrassing things that she did as a child. However, Breanna could care less she never really disliked the embarking stories as the only thing she hated was when they brought up how she used to argue then they normally would start to have a little argument. So she was glad that whatever they were sharing was out of earshot for she did not want to nor did she feel like arguing with her parents today. She was just sure they told these things because of how they laughed at things._

_A funny moment that day was when Sophie bugged Bulkhead and started asking for a scratch she always could pick a good scratcher in a roomBreanna laugh and thought. Bulkhead however was scared of hurting her so Breanna and Miko had to show him how to scratch a dog. Sophie especially liked Miko though because she seemed to fall asleep when she scratched her._

_Another interesting site was when Breanna noticed Katrina and Jack getting closer they were holding each other's hands and talking to each other a lot almost in whispers. They definitely were having something start, because she could have sworn she saw the two trail of near the end of the party into the hall and see to shadows lip locked in a dip, even before that the way they danced together was really like a couple._

_Breanna could care less that there were no presents to open for with the economy her family had less money to spend then they had when she started college. Well there were a few cards from family members but to her cards her always more special then gifts for they said what was in there hearts and family greetings, these cards of course like always had gift cards to places like Macy's, JcPenney's, etc. But she had no clue when she could use them as today was the first time they had gone out and they had yet to go out on their own or into the town for that matter. Then with everything that was going on all she cared for was her family and no possessions._

_Finally, the chandelles were blown and Happy Birthdays was sung happily and everything turned smoothly, everyone was having fun times just chatting and just plain having fun. Eventually Agent Fowler showed up to wish Breanna a Happy Birthday and to introduce himself to the parents and three new teens to explain that he will help keep eyes on the families to make sure no harm comes upon them. The cake was Breanna's two all time favorite cakes on was marble with chocolate mousse filling (four those such as her friend Daniel that were picky eaters) and the other was her all-time favorite cake Pink Champagne with coconut dust on the side. They both were delicious but she of course only had the Pink Champagne, each person and bot had lots of fun._

_Breanna was so surprised at how well her parents took everything, but she could tell they asked Prime to make sure I stay safe and don't get killed._

_Her dad and Ratchet seemed to get along because they were too much alike, she shook her head when he told the story of how she would refuse to wake up in the mornings and how it would take a lot to get her to get up, and was because she was so stubborn. She thought like really they have to talk about that ugh I can't believe they would talk about that dad is going to now complain about how stubborn I am really ugh and please don't tell me he was talking about me waking up in the morning he did know I snuck around to stay up late and am a teen we need our sleep. Sure enough the next thing out of her dad's mouth was "Yep that sounds like my stubborn little girl." He said jokingly like he had done so many times in the past sometimes these jokes irritated Breanna so much. She could have sworn that Ratchet told him how when I was awake I refused to get up until most everyone had left yet they knew I was awake for the most part. Ugh those to are too alike if he starts making references to these stories and not leave me alone if I get up I am so yelling at dad. Maybe I'll be home on April Fools and pour ice down his back like I did years ago as a kid. That's an option if Ratchet will use these against of them sat laughing at the stories her dad told about her being stubborn, like refusing to go to the hospital because she thought they were going to chop off her leg or give her shots. Breanna just wished he didn't tell everyone that story that wasn't a fun day for her._

_Her mom continued to talk with Arcee about her biological father, she could tell that her mom understood that Arcee loved her father, but continued the questions to connect things to the way her daughter was. Some how her mom and Arcee got along much better then she thought they would have._

_Everything seemed to go great the happy moods and all were amazing, but as time went by it began to become late and so Ratchet began the Space Bridge for her friend Daniel to go back home he said "Bye for now, Alveterzane." Before disappearing into the Space Bridge. "See you soon!" came an echo before it closed. Next was my parents and the dogs which took a while seeing that Shane as always played his game of you can't catch me as soon as he saw the leash, Sophie just ran cause she hated the leash. Breanna had fun with everyone else trying to find and get her dogs. Finally Lil caught Sophie and it took Breanna to play the fake cookie trick to get Shane. When all was said and done her parents got ready to leave and they hugged there daughter giving her a big kiss on both cheeks with a stray tear on each cheek they squeezed her and said "See you soon" before asking Optimus if their daughter can come home for Summer then the rest of the teens patiently asked if they could too._

_"We will have to see if the Decepticons lower there gaze before I can say yes." And her parents noded in understanding._

_"Keep in touch Prime." Which must have meant in the past couple days they had been talking._

_Breanna giving her parents one last hug said "I love you and will see you soon. Giving another kiss on each cheek before petting her dogs and giving them a kiss "I Love you my puppy's be good ok." They both give her a big wet slobbery kiss all over her face as if to say we will and won't we are the trouble kind of dogs. She laughs and says bye I love you, and they all walk through the space bridge to what she see's a picture or a live footage of her home. That she knows she will have to remember this image for it may be forever before she can see it or be there again._

* * *

_Part 2. We should talk! I need advise!_

_Breanna looks at her two friends one she knew since she was a three year old in ballet the other she had known since her first day in High school. "So are you two having to go as well?" she said sadly looking at them as if she hoped they could stay._

_"Well actually…"_

_"Prime my people just got the rooms set for the two girls and…" interrupted agent Fowler_

_Breanna's face was a glow with a smile that could match the sun "Wait so does that mean there staying" her face perking up and the three of them jumping up and down together in happy girlish attitudes._

_"Well yes since they obviously have power and you two were attacked at your schools I see it wise for you two to stay with the Autobots until the Decepticons lower there radars."_

_"Yes" came from Lil, "I get to be with my friends and not so dang far away." A huge smile coming on her face to equal or that outdid Breanna's…_

_After they were taken to their rooms , Breanna entered there sweet to see if she could hang with her two best friends. They all agreed they decided to have a sleepover like Breanna used to have for her Birthday party's. Ratchet gave the three girls the ok to have a sleepover type party. So they would be able to catch up and stay up late but said "Just this once you will not be doing this on a weekly bases."_

_"Ok came Breanna." As all three girls crossed their fingers and whispered "Only when we need to talk about girl stuff such as guys." They all winked and giggled. In fact talking about guys was the reason Breanna asked if they could for she had not forgotten about what she had wished she could talk to these two about and now it seemed God had gratin her, her wish._

_As always they chose a movie to watch, picking of course "Sweet Home Alabama" and beginning there talk about boy's._

_Lil went first at which she explained her boyfriend had broken up with her over family issues thinking it would help his family issues. The two other girls cried "That crazy Jerk". But as she explain they were both trying to work things out. Then Genevieve spoke about how she still was stuck liking two guys back at school but didn't think they liked her back. When Breanna brought up how she saw Reed and her look at each other she just giggled and blushed before saying "That's a will see. He reminds me a lot of my younger brother Sam so I'm not quite sure if I like him yet or not."_

_"Oh believe me he's a lot like your brother." Breanna said in a sarcastic way._

_"But well he is cute." Added Genevieve._

_"If you say so" the two girls wink and nod at each other while staring and Genevieve._

_They had gotten to the part about the girl seeing her ex husband and spending all his money when her friends asked her "So now tell us, we saw the look you had when you entered the room. You may have been in robot or Autobot mode whatever, but your still the same Breanna that's are friend. And we know that look, well something must have happened. You met someone or something cute didn't you? You had the look that someone swept you off you feet, didn't they?"_

_"Well funny thing you were the two girls I wanted to talk to after the whole thing." Pausing and letting the bar scene occur in the film before she looked them in the eye's. "You…You see…This guy who I had to fight well he…" looking them in the eyes as they are mesmerized as they have finally found their best friend in love. She explains everything from the fight to the kissing to what she felt after the kiss. She explained his promise to return and no longer harm anyone nor be evil. Then she explained what happened to her after the fight and how confused she became._

_Her two friends just stared at her as the scene at the fair goes on the television, "Well finally Breanna you have found yourself a man, IF he is willing to do those things for you and all of a sudden stop fighting you although I'm sure you would have hit him hard out cold if he hadn't stopped the fight. Finally we don't have to look for guys for you to date that you almost run away from when you get to close." Came Lil in her sarcastic way._

_"Yeah he didn't attack any of us so I'm guessing fate has brought you a man, I'm just glad you didn't knock him out before he kissed you I would so have screamed at you because you always do that to guys at least this time you took in the moment and just went with it."_

_"Yeah but I don't want the Autobots to know not just yet." Pausing with a sigh "You see he's a Decepticon and he should be evil but how come he stopped and became good when he looked in my eyes I just can't understand it. If I do fall in love with him I'm afraid our lives will turn into a Romeo and Juliet tragedy."_

_"Girl just live in the moment whenever you see him again and hopefully not in battle you to will be able to talk and maybe he has changed for you. Don't worry we won't tell anyone unless harm comes to you." Smiling at their best friend "You found true love, you found true love" they sing in an repeated echo while they still laugh._

_"Yeah but Lil you still owe me on that bet we made in sixth grade I obviously did not date before you, so I still won that bet."_

_"Yeah well lets make another the first one to marry of the three of us ok." Came Lil_

_"Yeah and the first one to get married that includes getting hitched the two who win shall be the bridesmaids or witnesses." Came Genevieve._

_"Deal" all three repeat in an echo laugh as the watch the rest of the film before continuing with another movie._

* * *

_**Ok so now you know the guys I will have so far in the story that are halflings are Daniel (who's 19), Jonathen (his brother who is 16), and Samuel (Daniel and Jonathen's youngest brother who is 11), Jake (the immature prankster), John, Reed (unfortunetly he will have someone so he's out of the Bachelor's so he can't be used unfortuetly but I have a realy good picture drawn I'm working on with him and his mate ;) its a beach picture for a upcoming part of the story), then there's Sam, then Chris (who everyone thinks he has a girlfriend back in WA but he's been lying so he is a secret Bachelor)  
So here's the Bachelors that you can help sugest for Fatima/Militia (remember her story is a love triangle but message me if you would rather have the love triangle be between an Autobot and Decepticon but in that case one of them would have to be a medical officer of some sort) or for Kimmey/Hot Stuff (also I just wanted to make it clear I didn't get her name from Hot Shot I came up with it from her personality and don't want people thinking I came up with it in a different way it trully has to do with her character who does look like a super model is the tallest of the four roomies, she loves partying and dancing, she also loves the drink Four Loko or Vodka (i think thats spelled wrong) But one other thing both girls are under age and drink alcohol behind the Autobots backs, where as the following guys I'm about to name (except Jake who will be "alleged or believed" at somepoint to have been drinking from time to time but would be yet to be proven...)  
sO The following Halfling Bachelors that can be chosen and I need you to message me about to date or be spark bonds later with Militia/Fatima and Hot Stuff/Kimmey are:  
-Jake  
-Daniel (19 years old quiet more reserved type, very protective of Breanna as she's like his sister, also he loves computers stuff great at fixing any electronics and he likes Football (dosn't play it except wiht brothers and friends) and Baseball (used to play it) he also is the comunications specialist and will have the power to understand any language or something with being able to comunicate wiht any computer its still an up for grabs idea working it out in all...)  
-Jonathen (Daniels bro but he's 16 so that might be creepy loves sports)  
-Samuel (yongest bro to Daniel and Jonathen but I think that would be creepy to have him with a girl who's older as he's 11, so if you can think of a kid to add to the story for him that would be great to...It could be a puppy love or his spark bond which ever also wants to be a military officer or something he is thrilled when he finds out he's a Halfling)  
-John (quiet guy but likes to joke and will whenever he gets the chance, also originally grew up in California before moving to WA if that helps any until I get his character description up.)  
-Chris (people think he's taken but he secretly isn't and secretly is a bachelor so a secret relationship can start with anyone...)  
-Sam (remember he's into sports anything sports)**_

_Now look forward for the next chapter as it shows the strugles and hurt Fury/Breanna has to go through and the stress that's been building inside her...The chapter is dedicated to anyone with ADD, AD/HD, or short term memory loss whether you got it genetically or somehow got it through growing up or other things. I know its a strugle in school and stuff and that's why I wrote that chapter as I was genetically born with ADD & Short Term (yes I wil use a few of my personal stories however revised as I don't want to dis anyone so I had to change them which was hard but they are simular to things I've gone through so I shouldn't say they are what I've experieced just simular to it...)  
What to look forward to nnext chapter two Autobots get closer, to Fury/Breannna, the next chapter will show one of the few times Fury/Breanna can get mad (thus showing the nature a truth to her name's meaning and Autobot name Fury)...Fury will forgive someone or a few for something...Forgivness is the key to one of the parts of the chapter, also understanding and learning thus the reason for calling it Education, Lessons and Hearts as it deals with strugles and pain Education meaning learning things and she will learn more then one thing something about the day the Decepticons attacked before they were brought to base this something she will not be able to tell anyone, then the Autobots learn something about her life and about what she needs to succeed in school and how truly different she is in due to her learning disorders...Its called Lessons for Fury/Breanna thought she knew forgivness but she learns something more about her fellow autobots and the way they feel towards her and her friends, as well as the lessons the autobots get from basically having to raise young adults while raising and protecting teenagers, as well as lessons on learning about the girl they could have known her whole life and helped her grow lessons on their old and deseased friends daughter...Now its callled Hearts because its about Forgivness and letting those who care about you know what hurts you and what caused Fury/Breanna pain growning up what's been bothering her and causing her solmn mellowness, it tis a good chapter...  
I will also have a short story off of this that will connenct to the next chapter that will be out sometime soon about her being taught by the Autobots that SPring quarter and also Fury/Breanna's strugles and successes with her ADD and being taught by the Autobots... SO stay tuned..._


	9. Chapter 9: Education,a Lesson! Hearts!

_Chapter 9: Education:_

* * *

During what would have been the end of Spring break for the teens Agent Fowler found that he would not be able to enroll the now fourteen children into any college around the base. As all the colleges ran on Semesters, so unfortunately they were going to have to wait for the fall to actually be back in college classes. That is until Fowler and Ratchet came up with an idea that they could teach the math, English, and sciences while Fowler would teach the AV boys at a local military base.

For everyone this seemed to be another way for Ratchet to be overprotective and watch their every move. However as there were only two days before they would have started the next quarter at there old school Breanna realized she still had something that she needed to do at her old school.

"Prime I need to at least go back there I was in a club and I was the historian they were having trouble getting people in the ASL club to join unlike previous years, and they had a hard time filling the officers spots so they allowed Freshmen to fill them. I was the Historian and I still have a duty to that club as they still are counting on me if people at the school don't think I'm dead then allow me to go…."

She waits for him to respond with no answer.

"I was signed up for ASL 153 a harder language course, and I don't think Ratchet knows sign language I would at least like to be able to finish my language core, and also be able to finish the year there, I mean the clubs original President dropped out I don't want to be like that we still need a vice President in that club, being a officer I did have to swear that I would perform my duties in the club. But I feel I can't finish them I promised the members that I would stay till the end of the year please let me at least take that course there…." Stopping and puffing under her breath hoping he wouldn't ask her to have this "If you want I'll go with a guard or something. Besides the class is only an hour long besides the stuff we have to do outside the class and club I could still do that stuff. At least till the years done then I won't be involved in anything back at my old school. I just can't let what I promised to do go to waste plus when I sign up for stuff I give it my all and run it through I don't quit."

"Prime you can't be serious if she needs to learn a language."

"Yes but on Earth they do have requirements to graduate, she obviously loves this language and it is not one you can learn verbally. She is dedicated from what we've seen in the past two weeks, she definitely has dedication in everything she does. And she feels she still has a duty to uphold in this club. But…  
_Oh no not the but, he's going to say that I will need and escort each time won't he…Ugh I didn't want an escort I'm to indepent for an escort I'm not a little girl. But then again the AV boys have to get escorts to there classes and are not allowed out besides that so if this is my only way to get fresh air and a little bit of my old life to hold onto I guess I will take sometimes I feel like everyone is trying to smother me with protection because I am Cliffjumper's daughter, I don't know why not just me but all my friends have to be treated like children were young adults and need to be treated like we are. But I guess from what I learned about Autobots life span that I am still a baby as they live for hundreds and hundreds of years and being that my friends and I all are Halflings by me giving them the power they two are supposed to live as long as a transformer It's just weird. _Sighing.

"She shall have an escort each day."

"Fine if she must, who shall be her escort?" looking as if he knew the words and Breanna at the same time gave the disgusting look.

"You shall old friend at least give her coverage to transform into her vehicle and human self. Breanna do you know places that you would be able to change to your human self"

Nodding her head "Yes several old buildings or places that I can change or transform. But can it change people will wonder why I'm always around a Emergency car even if I am in Witness Protection Services.

"Yes very well Ratchet will get some days off and either a friend Ratchet or I shall take you, do I make myself clear."

Nodding her head and looking childish "Crystal clear I have no problems."

* * *

"You know I don't get why some people don't move away from a ambulance its like they are hard of here." Came Ratchets annoyed talk as Breanna speed behind him hoping no cops ever catch her.

"You know Ratchet people have lives and some feel those lives can be better spent without moving from emergency cars as they are trying to rush to their jobs." She laughs and finally gets Ratchet to get her joke she found that oddly they were starting to get along as Prime ordered them to get to know each other more before she left for school in the Spring and would constantly be escorted by him.

She found the back or the Library to transform at as many passing kids were texting, on the phones, reading books, or listing to ipods while walking to or from class she ran to the stairs but found she had enough time to take the elevator, she waited as she saw a familiar face look as it they had seen a ghost. "I thought you were...de…dea…dead!"

"Dead yes so did a lot of people no I was taken into witness protection program but I begged them to let me return for just this class so I get escorts here from the plane they fly me in here. I wanted to finish my job as a historian in the ASL Club as I had pledged I would and also wanted to finish sign language as the schools around me our on semesters so they are having use homeschooled at where we were placed and I wouldn't stop bugging them so they finally gave in and allowed me so its kinda a privilege and if I mess up I'm out kinda thing. I'm going to have to tell this to everyone aren't I Tom?"

"Yep you know you will…"

"Great" rolling her eyes as they enter the elevator

"Yep now there's the Breanna the group missed now how did you pass the final test."

"Oh the Government people asked him sometime while I was in custody to pass me so he knows I'm alive and by now that I'm returning if he has looked at the roaster So how are the wife and kids doing Tom?"

"Oh there great kids as usual" and the two laughed

"So they are still screaming and doing screaming games." Nodding his head as a yes as they both laugh.

The next they were in class everyone stared and Breanna had to explain the reasons she was back, alive, and they could tell anyone outside of this campus that I was indeed alive, which made it official when Agent Fowler showed up and explained that I could still do events and they would be watching people in this campus closely if they tried to reveal that I was still alive to anyone or at least back in Washington for this class, the club, and club activities. They would have to answer to the government.

Breanna rolled his eye's when he came _Of course Prime sent Fowler to make sure no one including myself messed this up I'm so yelling at him when I get back that so does not help me fit in at all, especially since my Sign Language teacher worked for the government for a time being made it and even more awkward for me to fit in awkward. Everyone is staring at me like a ghost why couldn't Prime trust that I could handle such things? He better be ready for the argument he is going to have he's never been in an argument with me and when I ague it is like a war has come. _Smirking at the thought.

When she made her way across to the chimpoziam and behind it she Transformed and turned into car mode speeding on the road tying to find Ratchet as she is driving furiously. "Fury why are you speeding so fast what happened?" came Ratchet's worried voice.

"Oh Prime is having an argument coming now why didn't he trust me and have to send agent Fowler in front of everyone I was so embraced, college unlike what people say is like high school and people judge on embarrassing moments like that and I was totally embarrassed. Ugg why did he have to embarrass me like that really I'm not a kid I'm a young adult I know how to handle myself."

"Ok Fury first you need to blow of steam here I'll take you to a long road a found you guys on that one's good for blowing off steam. Second kid your still a teen and in Autobot terms you are a child barley a toddler, you are still a kid to the rest of the Autobots because they swore to protect you. Kid we treat you like a child because we are Cliff Jumpers family your fathers family in a way, thus we are your family. We wernt' there to see you grow up although I have been able to see since the first day I met you that you are older mentally then you are on the outside which is a good thing too. But Fury, your letting your rage and Fury get to your head, this is showing your arrogance and likeness to your father he seemed to let these moments get to his head too. Come over and will talk.

"Fine but only cause you asked me to!." As Fury stops and skids to and angled turn.

"Fury lets drive on this open road and talk, I know you don't like me as much because I'm overly protective and for good reason. You can we stop here for a bit you can transform I would like you to see this." As they come to a stop Fury drops at what she sees it is her old 2001 Volvo S60 that she loved so much as she got it free from her Nana in her will she asked to be her car, she loved it more when she found out it was a racing car. Her car was flipped and burnt to a crisp, she looked at the truck that was a far enough ways from the accident that she's surprised they all survived as it was totaled and was just the frame both cars were just the frames. On the ground she was standing there were the painted marks for where their bodies had been.

"You see that was were you were, the broken glass was all over you were laying on the broken door, glass all around you but noting penetrated you skin, the fire and car exploded and you were not hurt. You see kid, we all know you can take care of yourself, especially after this, Prime didn't want me showing any of you this as it was horrendous enough he feared the way some of you would take it. You see we treat you like a child not because you are or aren't one but because you were his daughter. You were a member of this family, you see know Bumblebee is a million years old on earth figmitivily speaking it helps to joke like that when your a bot my age but he's more like a thousand give or take a few hundred years but the point is he's still treated like a kid in a way. Look Breanna we love you as we see you as Cliff Jumpers daughter we see you as his baby. Breanna" surprising her by using her birth and earth name while in Autobot form "Breanna your father was wreck less, we treat you as a child because we don't want you making his mistakes your to good of a child too. He loved you and knew he was going to die in a wreck less fight on his own. He didn't want you living the same life. Breanna…"

He looks to the sky at the birds flying over then resting a hand on her shoulder, he lets the silence and birds fill the air before he continues. "Huuu, Breanna when I pulled you unparticular from the wreck I thought. I thought you were dead all your friends did the only thing was none of you were burning. Breanna you nor any of them were breathing, that's when I picked you up. For I was afraid I had failed my mission everyone you were trying to save was died including yourself. I knew who you were by then and cried when I picked you up, for I felt we had lost Cliff Jumper all over again to the con's. You see your death would have hit the Autobots hard when your father died hardly anyone cried for we felt there was a piece of him still out there. The only one who cried was Arcee but even she didn't escape that feeling and held on to it." Pausing for what seemed like hours "Arcee she was mad but she couldn't help the excitement when she found a peace of Cliff Jumper had survived all these months, years, and his death. For Breanna you were that piece that was missing. Everyone cares for you just like your father and would risk their lives to protect you, for they don't want to loose him and you all over again…"

"Ratchet how am I alive now if I stand before you here today."

"That's the thing is when I picked you up and thought we had lost another comrade, friend, and family; that's when it was almost as if I saw him the distance then I felt something and your leg began to glow all your friends glowed to and you all began to breath. I knew then that something else was keeping you alive. You see you needed to come in contact with a Transformer, for you transformers selves to come out but it was what protected you from the fire and explosion. You're a special girl you the first Halfling Transformer and you are the first way that may allow us to survive if more of that stuff is ever found. Breanna, Fury everyone thinks of you as their daughter, you have much to learn and have to enter the war so young but later then most of the new recruits as Bumble was just days old when he entered. Your not that much different from your dad, you have is face, his eyes, his smile and laugh. You worry like him and seem to know what's coming while living in the moments of life. You're so innocent yet proud. Definitely got his strong opinionatedness, but you make up for it in spirit and mind. I love you like a daughter, I felt a strange bond like that since I saw you driving then saw you laying dead. The rest of the team feels similar ways Bumblebee connects with you like a Brother as I saw the other day he got on your nerves as you got on his but you to made up like siblings would. Then Bulkhead he feels like a older brother around you and feels the desperate need to stand up for you, protect you, and pick you up and get you back on your feet. Arcee she feels like a sister, aunt or mother and feels very protective of you for that reason both of us don't want you being harmed or killed by a Decepticon again, you see they all know about what happened I told them all that you did die but was still alive. Then agent fowler thinks of you as a niece as the only autobot he got along with before he was tortured by the Decepticons was your father. And that brings me to Optimus, who feels very fatherly towards you and wants to protect you as much as I do. You see you mean the world to the team and everything they do is to protect you. Embarrassing things at schools is not as much thought of since the Golden days which I remember and had been humiliated here or there and that's how we learn. We do these things cause we care so much for you and don't know how to protect you, unless we do these things, for we can't protect you in a class in your human form. This is how we show you we love you and don't want this happening or becoming you again."

As he finishes Fury looks to him, hugs him and says "I love you to Grandpa." Kissing him on the cheeks and he holds her in the hug. So Ratchet and Breanna finally understand each other and have a peaceful moment, they Transform and head back to base. As they arrive there a familiar figure approaches the her vehicle and pats it on the hood. "Fury, no Breanna I'm sorry If I embarrassed you in class I saw the look on your face. I know how it is being your age in college and wanting freedom from moments like those I give you my fuel apology." Breanna roars her engine at his apology need.

"Thanks for the apology but none was needed." As she quickly transforms into her Transformer mode then human and jumping to give him a big hug with giggles as she whispers, "It's ok Ratchet, Grandpa explained everything and I'm all good now I understand the reasons now better then ever."

* * *

_My Life has been a constant War and struggle with Education!_

Besides normal college courses, Ratchet had to teach them everything and all that was Cybertronian, everything that a Cybertronian would know. There were geography lessons which did no good as Cybertron was dead at the moment and not coming back. There was some weird kind of science that Jake found fun in just blowing things up to get on Ratchets bad side, although something told Breanna, that those two had a father sun relationship between them the way he did it for certain protection but then Ratchet would willingly clean up after him. Though they still resented each other everyone knew they had a love hate relationship even Jake and Ratchet admitted it. As for the other closes he started teaching them Cybertron history of all Cybertronians. Which was fun and boring. Then there were some other classes that were to complicated for words.

When it came to everyone learning they didn't have a problem or most didn't, as everyone but Breanna had a learning disability. School was something she loved but had to work five times as hard as any of her friends, she had given up on her social life for work in grade school and college. Breanna would feel the occasional jealousy towards everyone being able to get everyhting done quickly and she would have to work three times as long or take the whole day. After classes with Ratchet, Arcee, and Prime Breanna would trail outside to the cliff and just sit in the sun. She would climb a trail she had found and have her drawing paper, sratch piece of sheet music, a book, and a jornal to write stories in. She found herself drawing landscapes or things that she remembered or loved, even things she made up. Her songs were never finished but just the words she was feeling, while her stories would be short ideas she would think of from time to time.

But most days she would just sit there with her flowered Old Navy beach bag and not take anything out. On these days she would sit with a knee pulled up to her chest as she wraped her arms around this knee and watched the world and life go bye. The sun would move and the occasional desert animal would scurry through the valley bellow people in Jasper, Nevade would be out in the distance or driving the highway or freeway. It would be when she listend to the still quiet away from life and the worries she had always had to fight. A tear would soke the ground as Breanna would sing songs and watch the world with the eye's fo a child filled with hope, fear, knowledge, happiness, joy, tenderness, sadness, defeat, bravery, loss, conquered, silence, wishfulness, cares, and prayers.

Her eyes were watery but happy as she would think of all that had happend to her in school and now would have to go through her education with people who did not understand her battles she had faced already in her life, what gave her strength and courage to face anything, was because of her wars in grade school for she had to fight to get what everyone else got in grades, without being looked at as a dumb kid, she had to fight to be known as normal as she already wasn't weather she was a hundered percent human or not. Tears would float down her face each day she would rethink these memories, she would let them drift off into the valley and lose herself in the beauty she saw, this is when she would sing to herself and just think of life how innocent her childhood years were before she knew and saw death. How happy she used to be, she never felt that she was happy like she was back then, but she would think of family and friends the joy she has had in her life and ask the Lord to take her hardships that befolded her in school and lock them up for now, but each day she would come to this spot for a few hours of her free time and lose herself in the valley trapped by its beauty and her thoughts of what had befallen her educational life, before remembering the joy she's had in life and her family at large.

The days she would not touch anything would sing while being lost in thought that she found herself reaching for one of her things in her bag maybe laying it on her lap holding the pencil or somthing tapping it, fliping it like she did in school before color guard later that day remembering her rutiens. Then she would jus let the pencil drop and lay on the notebook or on the ground besides her possibly rolling before she let it stop or it found some flat ground that forced it to stand still. The silence of the wind always caught her ears and was what she listend to. She had no problem being by herself as she had been an only child she was used to going to a movie on her own especially when her friends were busy or the fact that they were with there other parents or that they didn't go to movies unlike her family who where movie goer's.

She found it peaceful to be by herself as she was a very social person who made friends and kept friends easily, it was just school work took over her life, and when she could have a moment to swing on her Rainbow playsystem back hom the days she didn't fear the rain she would take it or jump on her trampillien before it got ripped, she would take strolls through her neiborhood even walk Barbra dog Mac or as his full name was Mackentosh, she nicknamed him Mak . He seemed to love it when her dad or her would take him on a walk she was asked by her mom in third grade when she complained about her daughter not exercising (which she did esp. in gym it was just when she had homework to do it would take hours) but she told her of the couple she was introduced to in there new neiborhood that had a dog that didn't get walked often. He was a black Scottish Terrior with thick black curly hair and some weired smell to him that would fill a room she named it Maks smell or old person smell for dogs, it was so thick it was like his own cologn.

But she also took walks downtown only when it was convieniant before she had her license then she would just drive since her car rarly ran out of gas but exactly every month in a half you'd have to fill it up. She enjoyed driving and going through places she used to go as a kid but driving her car, she sometimes wished that she was on a straight road with no one around and she could go how fast she wanted with no one to scold her. Sometimes before her audition choir just to get her thoughts out and feel free for a couple of seconds would go zero to eighty on the backroad that the police someimes stoped at, but there hiding place she could see, as the single road of a new development, they lived at the bottom of a small hill that connected them and some older neiborhood on the top of the hill and went to the main road to Poulsbo. She made sure each morning she did this she there were no police then quickly gliding to a slow fifteen to take the sharp turn up the steep but small hill, everday she rethought her moments of freedom that she loved her moments without arguing or the duties to be the wise person in treble choir as she was the oldest and had to be responsible or in color guard as a captian for a few moments driving she felt everything she always wanted freedom from life. She loved that backroad no one would travel but few it was her own Road Less Travled (like the poem) as she felt so free driving it, this gave her the feeling she had when she sat on this hill looking out in the distance, it gave her the freedom from life, freedom to feel like everything in the world her worries and stress that she always could handle but would cause most everyone she knew to break at the compasity she would take, every bit of that would go away and she was by herself, not living up to anything but being free and feeling like she was flying (she would sometime open all her window and open the sun roof) to feel like nothing bothered her not how messy her hair might get nor anything just the feeling of a short bit of freedom. She didn't have to worry in her moments of freedom if her parents would be worried of her being gone to long (unlike in college when they wanted to know everything as they missed her and worried but knew she wasn't going to do anything bad) nor she have to worry about teachers and school her responsibilies, this was her moment of freedom she would feel this as she would always go to that small piece of property on an island the family owned she called it since her child hood days the island it was her cousins and hers own treasure island they had a beach they had large area to run a small park the family built tennis court and basketball large fields.

But the treasure was the mountians in the distance of the small island in front owned by military and was some base as no that was secret it had a road to get to the island but everything on the other side of the road was blocked off no one was allowed in there were gates and you would not land on the shore that you would see from the family property, no it was not that which made this place magical to these cousins and families nor the fact that her dad and his two older sisters would come every weekend (as he wished he could do with her) since they were born, nor was it the fact that the house that her grandparents and aunts and dad had lived the weekends and holidays in was now what they called the haunted house, as the only house not new or rebuilt of the four houses their family owned and used on this land with the exception that no one went in this house or rarly did for how old it was and the entrance was falling apart, it had nothing to do wiht the fact that each part of this familyowned a house her Mimi (grandma) having the mobile home they always stayed in and when her Bapa was still alive Mimi lived in all year around, her dad's oldest sister and uncle owning the small beach house and her two first cousins both of whom were married wiht kids the daughter being the closest to Breanna's age in the terms of first cousins just having her first, her other aunt and uncle owning the main house they used when the whole family came as to have dinner and hang in it was the largest being two stories and having a basement (this was besides the old house), then her dad had the house he grew up in and was hoping as her mom was to rebuild this house and make it a different house and make it the house they retired in he was doing everything in his power to make sure that would happen but found the dificult with the economy, they decided to wait to year before selling there house and starting this house after Breanna graduated high school, no it was not that fact what made her whole family feel free here was the mountinas in the background looked purple and made the island seem unreal and magical, the oldness to the small store that still sold candy and icecream at the prices her dad and mom spent on candy, the old military bases that children would run and play in but people need to add lights for the insides are like a dark maze her older first cousins always scared her and her second cousins inside the dark old military bases and got them to run out scared.

Besides this place Breanna sat everyday that was the one place her thoughts of freedom took her, that was what she would draw, she was as content on the top of this plato or hillish mountian as she was at The Island, no fears and everything is off your sholder. She even found a spot that reminded Breanna of the indent in the rock on that beach her dad had found as a child and called it the sitting rock she always found herself going there but because of the salt water would not take anything to do but maybe her dogs if they would follow her, for she would sit there watching the waves and mountians as she sang and the wind was the music and sound she listend to. Every day she came up to this place of a plato she felt like she was back home and home at the Island where her family was most conent, everyday she would think about her ways to get freedom from life and would trail off to her memories of the island and then family and friends would link in to this made her content, and happy, but each day her tears fell for this and for the wars she fought in school. She felt this was the one place no one could take from her at the moment for she knew it would be a while till any of them could go back home but until that day she would come here, and when she does go home she knows and hopes her dad will take them to the Island to get away from the world for a couple days if she couldn't wish for forever.

It was only two weeks into the Spring quarter of going to ASL classes and the Autobots teaching the teens their regular college corses and about Cybertron and things that they would have been taught there. Withen these two weeks the main Autobots started noticing how Breanna would disapear for a few hours witht the same bag of stuff with not to much done with them. All her friends knew what she was up to as her best friends knew her to well, especially Genevieve who was along sides her while she was a captian and was one of her best friends in high school they both had the same kind of ideals of needing to slip away from the world, in band camp they would slip away with the rest of the group of friends to a field no one could see and think and just watch the world being there as friends, in high school when Breanna drove herself to school she had a off school grounds lunch pass as many seniors had when they could drive to school, but she knew she took drives to get her lunch and to feel free and content before returning a few minutes later with lunch to hang with friends. She herself found a part of the cave to slip away to but not for long time more like half an hour or an hour.

Lil had known Breanna most of there lives although there friendship bond had been following them throughout life always bringing them together, this did help since they were neibors for many years before both moved to other parts of the county. But as Lil grew up she also had a learning disbility that wasn't as bad thus having different struggles then Breanna's was, she saw her having to give up things she wanted to do because of hers she saw her having to strugle ot be different and not like the average ADD people in there schools who were slakers or had no self confidences and chosen to just not care and give up, she struggled to be an A student even getting better grades then her. She always knew she had her moments that she needed time when they were seventh graders that sumer they went up to Whistler as Breanna's dad had to do something for the radiostation he worked for and creat a comercial for the new hotel that they got to stay in. They had adventures but at times Breanna kept her nose in Huckleberry Finn which was an upper level book, she would do this for an hour to have moments to herself, even though she had awesome adventures she knew it was due to what she had gone through that past year as so much happend.

Chris even knew Breanna needed her moments like this as they shared stories of these kind of moments and places that help them such as Japenese Gardens, or snow and valleys for him it was flying, he knew her for so long he had seen her struggle and before she told him about her disbility he thought she was a normal kid and in Junior high he knew that is she never told him he would have still thought of her as a smart teen he still thought of her as one with all the things she went through and was able to face as a human being he knew she would be a great leader and asked her to be for that reason. Even her roomies had simular things like that and stories wiht her, all the AV's did too. They all figured the Autobots knew, but refused to tell them when they surprisingly found out differently for they knew these moments everyone needs to be by themselfs unless there with friends and having those moments together.

The Autobots were flustered to know where she went they did not want any harm coming to her but were sure she wouldn't go far as she was told not to leave the cave and must be just somewhere outside it walking or something. Little did they know she was above the base a bit bellow the plato that the base was built into. While each of the teens slept one night which was around the end of the first two weeks of the Spring Quarter (for them), the five main Autobot gathered wandering were she would be going of too even Optimus wondered but he easily could recall being young and even being a leader he used to find some place to have moments to himeself normally when he was having to face something very troubling. He noticed each of the teens having such moments every now and then were they sat in silence by themselves in some empty place far away from everyone. He thought that there could be some reason to connect but was unsure why she would go every day. "I'll be outside the base tomorrow afternoon there are a few places I can be where she wouldn't see me if she indeed goes outside, I'll go out sometime in late morning and wait for her to come out in mid afternoon, I'll see where she goes off to, for I fear there must be something troubling her and I think it best to see where she goes off to as we all are wondering. I feel she leaves to go and think, but I'm not quite sure if that is true or not but she has been through alot within the past couple of weeks if its not that then there could be something going on that she needs help with."

"Prime it's always after she finishes the lessons with us she goes to her room then comes out a short bit later with that beach bag. I just think there is somthing about school that she hasn't told us about it could be somehow connected I mean why not do her work first or wait till its later, why after lessons and school courses with us?" Ask Arcee seeming to be deep in thought.

"This girl is like her father and is very emotional, she deals with loads of stress that would even be hard with an Autobot and it dosn't hurt her and carrys it like a feather, her parents tell me that she's only broken because of stress when it seems the world crashes around her and everything dosn't go the way she hopes. But I agree with Arcee, for one thing the girl is complecated already as she is but she easily talks to anyone, she has been through alot even before she was known to be an Autobot and yet pulled through without anyharm her spirt grew up to fast as many have said due to what she had to face. I saw her work and her friend they are done withen a short time well most are at least she takes hours or the night she stays up late working, and even when I've was teaching them anything it takes longer for her to jot down notes, she takes longer to do anything we give her and yet goes above and beyond. I don't know if she over does thing or what she seems fine in her ASL class but what is it that causes her to do take so long. Hu" he lets silence take the still dark night ridden base.

With a second deep sigh he looks back up befor looking at his feet filled with sorrow "The day I took her to her class two weeks ago, she was furious that you had sent Fowler and she told me that she was very embaresed in class as she was had people she knew well in there and didn't need this attention. Well when class was over she bolted out of there before I could even get from where I was to where we were to meet, she just transformed and Speed through the streets. I know you told me not to do this but prime, I know she wasn't going to harm anyone as she's a great driver I still was scared she would though or something would happen, so I reasoned with her on the radio and was able to get her to slow and drive with me somewhere where she could speed if that would make her feel better I took her to a road that was North quite north of the school, some farm land, I drove fast with her trying to get her to explain things and calm down I led her to the place you told me not to. I showed her were they all actually died for a minutes but her gift of giving friends the ability to be transformers saved them as me picking her up was the same thing that trigured them to awaken the gift they were given and the ability she was born with, even though they were dead you know they had the ability before because none of them were scorched in the firer it kept there bodies even dead from being burned but it was Breanna's gift to them and her own genes of not being a halfling that brought them back alive. I explained it all, during that talk she eventually opend up and said she had so much happen in her life but only told me a few I asked about the others she seemed to bite her lip like she was afriad of being judged by what she was going to say but I believe its something to do with why she takes longer to accomplish task or something." Ratchet said as if he was thinking to himself but out loud only seeming to be talking with the group when he confesed that he had told her and shown her what he was ordered not to.

"What I don't get is why her team, I mean her friends won't even tell us why everyone of them seemed surprised that we didn't know." Bulkhead said as if trying to think if anyone had said something in the past that made this the reason they wouldn't say.

"Hu I guess all we can do is wait for tomorrow and I'll watch were she goes. I'll talk with her and hopefully she'll be as open to discussing as she has been in the past. Well just have to wait and see."

The next morning things went normal for Breanna classes were just as time consuming as they were without her having an IEP she feared the idea of taking a test as she needed her IEP inorder to have extra time or she will flunk for the regular college courses actually counted on their college GPA's and she always strived for an A although she got this in her Winter quarter back at shool she had only three A's and none of them were in a GE and she flunked out of Engilsh 101 as the teacher leaving two weeks before confused her especially when she had to be gone because she was sick, her teacher was a brand new teacher who was planing to attend a school the following year to teach children who don't know English.

But this teacher was so hard at grading almost every paper she was asked to redue. Breanna wanted so much to finish her english in her Freshman year but had to now wait to do that until the fall as she did not find out her grade until the teacher looked at her paper that she had to resend so she now had to retake and relearn the same thing with simular essays, kinda a bore to her as she didn't want to wait for fall to take 102. Luckly the teens had gotten the Autobots to teach the specific cources they would be taking and with the same materials so classes would be like they were actually in them with the same test and such. As the day ended for Breanna at two since she had just one course with everyone on some Cybertronian history which was sort of interesting, cause Ratchet had them watch some movie that was on the Golden days before the current war, all the teens jocked how the Golden Ages in history we learned in high school was the same in a way.

As everyone left the class Breanna talked with her friends for a bit before everyone headed to there own rooms to do whatever and as always she went to hers got the stuff she she liked to have up in the little area she went to think, she put it in the same flowered Old Navey beach bag, and left her room. She snuck out towards the base and cave entrance and took the walk down the long road that lead to the exit. As she walked she listend to the echo as she hummed a song Jesus Take the Wheel very lightly before switching to I'll Try a song she loved to sing she remembered from Disney's Peter Pan two, as she walked through the long passage she didn't think much about school as she usally did and decided it would be best today to wait till she got to the spot. It was weird for her to hear no one but herself but that's why she always walked the passage instead of running for she injoyed it she enjoyed having some of her own time as she didn't hate herself, and this walk always made her feel good and clear her head for a bit and just think of nothing before thinking of everything.

She saw a bright light and had to squint her eyes as she came upon it as the darkness of the entrance didn't give her time to adjust to the difference. She made it out to the humid Nevada air, she turned to the right of the entrances and steped on the rocks that were almost like stair however naturally were on the mountian that way, but couldn't surpass the feeling that someone was watching her and gently tilted her head and thought she saw a flash of red and blue behing a rock but decided to let it go and continue. The air was warm but nice and although there was smog in the distance she knew the air smelled cleaner today then most. She climbed up on the trail that probably was made by the people who originally lived in the bass when it was used by military. As she got to the large flat area bellow the plato that was big enough for a couple of large houses to be built on she knelt and rested her back against the rock she normally rested against, and just looked out to the view. Her left knee as always came up to her chest as she circled her arms around it and sat in thought with the occasional tears of things she would have to over come with her disability and things she had, she thinks of the island and prays for the lord to take her worries from her for a few days and let her be calm. The thoughts of playing on the island helps her relax and be content, while she looks out at the town she begins to sing.

_"I wanna be someone. I gonna give something, I'm taking it on I'm taking it on, It's going to be my life, so I'm going to live each day and each night taking it onl taking it on, cause I can't keep hidding..." _the thoughts of her struggles in school and how she has to work harder then most school students to get her grades she had and all the negative commetns teachers gave her fills her mind, her trying to be someone other then just a learning disabled kid but a smart girl who gets A's and be known as a smart girl, then the teachers who treated her like nothing more then dirt fill her mind.

As she begins to have tears form and gradually sink into the red clay of rock, her chin now rest on her knee as her arms still circle and hold eachother around the leg, her right leg is out infront of her just relaxed and still. _"no I can't keep hidding and I can't keep runing away, so I'm going to be stronger and I'm going to be better made, and I'm gonna give everything just to bring me back again." _silent for a second watching as she see's a desert fox chasing a desert hair, and the hair getting away by jumping in a whole and escaping

_"I'm gonna be a braver soul then this I'm going to jump at all those many chances that I missed I'm going to live my life beyone all these fears and forms of cowardice that keep leading me on. I'm going to shine out like a beacon in the night I'm gonna wrap my fingers around the stars tonight, cause I'm taking it on, cause I'm taking it on." _as she beggins to sob thinking of all these things she has to face in education and not wanting to face and argue with people, no the Cybertonians, the Autobots here on Earth who are like family if not are her biological family in a certian way, she dosn't want to have to face them like she had to face alot of teacher. She knew the song she was singing would make her think this way but its because this song she knew reflected her life and what she went by in finding a way to live like anyother normal teen and not be thought of as dumb but smart and if not well known which is not popular but known to be nice and not by her skill level or her mental illness as everyone would have said in grade school the word she would not let anyone call her nor anyone she knew retarde or retardedness.

She continues as the tears come down a little faster yet were still slow making the red rock clay look more different either being orange or darkish redish rust color. _"No I can't keep hidding no I can't keep hidding and No I can't keep running away. So I'm gonna be stronger, gonna be better made, and I'm going to give everything. Just to bring me back again! So I'm gonna be stronger, I'm gonna to be understood, and I'm gonna give everything Just to bring me back again!" _wipping the tears from her face before her hand returns to its previous position _"Cause I can't keep hidding, no I can't keep hiding, and I can't keep running" taking a huff into the air "Away..."_ she lets more tears trickle down her eye's as she continues to watch a cloud and the small criters running through the valley and deserts...

***Prime***

As Prime is hidden behind a giant rock in his Autobot form he see's the girl dosn't even look to see if anyone's following like she had inside, he see's she climbs the rock that would be to small for his feet as they could break but for a girl with abnormally child size feet for her age he figgured they were fine as she used them like stepping stones or stairs.

As she stops not far from the top of the base entrance, he see's what appears to be a small man made walking trail that appear to be gently leading up the plato, he knew immediatly that this was one of those trails that he had heard about that were made by the soldiers who worked at this base when it was used for military purposes it would lead to the plato or some flat area befor the plato that would have been used for watching and lookouts.

As he watched her climb he figured out the area she could be walking too, as there was another way there that was a bigger trail that he could walk or drive on so she could have her moment by herself without thinking someone is following her, but he was positive he knew the area she would be headed to if not near at least.

He came upon the other side of the plato, as this was the first time in a few months actually in this earth year that he or from what he knew any of his team had walked up this trail. He was carful not to make noise, as he came upon a fork on the trail with one trail slanting slighly highter he would take the part of the trail that lead to the top of the plato which this one lead up faster.

There were a few shrubs and such where he appeared on the top of this tall and long ravine looking at where he was sure to find her, he came upon the place of which outlooked the gorgoues valley of Japer Nevada and looked out to other plato's to the west and the mountians to the far sounth west or outlin of mountains. He came upon the spot that if anyone told her where it was that she would visit sometime. For here was the place the team had been many months ago in November saying goodbye to a good friend, here is were they laid his horn into the ground as the Decepticons had taken his body and killed him before using it as a test. As the sun was in the Mid afternoon sky the object glowed and shown in the sun but even as he approuched it no one laid there nor was there any sign that anyone or any human had been along here since the Autobots last morned here. Optimus looked dissapointed and his face seemed to drop into a more disapointed guilty sad experestion as his eye's filled with worry and thought. He sinks to his knee while the other leg stays bent he rests his left elbo against this leg, as his left hand and goes along his face before resting his chin on his fist.

He sighs one deep long sigh "Hu, I should have followed her instead of coming here" sighing agian "hu Clif Jumper your daughter gets more and more like you everyday of all the bots to have a actual Halfling and the first it had to be you." he says sarcastically

"We miss you old friend, but I'm afriad like you, your daughter seems to wonder off and is imposible to find, her friends won't say where she goes for they do not know and even though she hasn't told them they already know why she does this. What is the reason she has done this for the past couple weeks, hu, that girl you can't figgure out she is so hard just like you were, she's so tough, yet so gentle. I could swear I see you in her everyday I almost feel like I'm talking to you when I talk to her, she stands and acts like you in a huge way, she keeps alot of secrets I can tell, I can see she's had a hard life even as a human. But I just wish why she trails off since she started school with us. I remember you used to come up here before and after everything, I came to find you once and found you here you loved to think up here as it seems your daughter does somewhere around here. I see too much of her in you, everyone has begun to feel protective and close to her, in a different way then were used to but I guess that's what you felt when you would go back and see her grow. I guess thats the feeling earth families have of children, the team feels that way of her because she is your child but I guess you knew this to would happen to her adventualy she would have to join us and that we would all feel this way about her."

Sighing and looking sadly to the sky brushing his hand tot the back of his head before resting his chin back on his fist. "Hu, I fear that someday she would have the same fate her mother and you had, I just pray on the allspark she dosn't for she is to young she is a child in Cybertronian and a child still here on Earth, she is so immature while she is mature, I feel like I see a woman instead of a teenager in her but then she becomes more a teenager when she does things like this. Hu Where would she have gone? Hu if you were still alive you probably would have known where she would have gone, I thought she came to see you but I guess not. I just hope she's safe whereever she may be. We worry for her and its hard for us not to worry all this time and not find answers, for everyone fears her hurting herself the tiniest bit I know she isn't a baby and shouldn't be babie'd, but she's the first of her kind and with her mom and you both dead no one...No one want's to see you die over again."

Looking back at the grave as what appears to be a single tear floats from his opticles to the ground around the horn before it vanishes. "She's to much like you if she were to die it would be like losing you, it would be harder for everyone for they wouldn't have just you but your own daughter who in everyway is like you, it would be especially hard on her team as they care for eachother like siblings, and I don't know how they would stay together without her near it would gravely hurt them, then knowing how five more had joined the team a few weeks ago there would obviously be more out there and it would be hard to convince them when the person who gave them the powers is dead. We all miss you Cliff Jumper are truely missed in everyones heart I even see your daughter seems to miss you for she must have believed she would always meet her real father, but in a way she met your familly. I guess I will try to find her tomorrow, I hope you've found all the happiness you deserve and maybe found Lynnea up in Primuses spark" sighing with a small perky smile as he is looking down "Hu I hope you found your El within the depths of the allspark you too deserve the happiness that you too could not have in life together. Good bye my old friend." looking sadly at the horn that once sat upon Cliff Jumpers head he thought how Breanna as Fury has something that looks simular in a way but is called a pony tail and is long like her hair but holds the same tint Cliff Jumpers horn held.

He gets up and slowly turns away walking back to where he came up from. As the horn has rings of yellow light that come up and zinged into the tip making a zinging sound like someone scaping against some metal starting at a very low tone and ending in a high pitched metal sound, but was not heard by Optimus nor anyone else as this was more a heavenly sound not ment to be heard by the ears of the living unless they were ment to hear it. As the silvery yellow ring touched the tip the sun came out from a small cloud it had been hidden behind around the time Optimus arrived at the top of this large plato. As the sun came out into the gorgouse blue sky it hit the tips of this horn which ricocheted into the distance and hiting Optimus Autobot sympol reflecting onto the ground which Optimus did not notice for a second unill he moved his left hand he thought_ No this can't be its just the reflection of the light bouncing off the shine or his horn_ but he could not help wondering why something like this was hitting him from at least thrity feet and the symbol streached almost all the way towards the horn he thought_ It's worth a try it could be nothing but maybe she's there and maybe this is no conisedence and is somehow Cliff Jumper telling him that she's there._

He walks to the symbol and stays far enough away as to not startle her if she indeed is there. Sure enough as he peers down he see's a elegant medium-long brown hair with blonde streacks wavy culy haired and very white skin for Nevada girl gracefully walking towards some rocks, he makes sure he is far enough away his shadow wouldn't be seen although he was over five stories high at this point, and as she puts her bag down and sits leaning against a rock he see's her cry but wouldn't have noticed this if the rocks near her did not have spots of orange and red.

She stays there in silence obviously in thought. Optimus could not help but notice, no matter how she had her knee to her chest and arms around it nor the way she was softly crying or tearing up, he could not help but notice how content she seemed. She stared off into the distance of what seemed to him like a long time, as she looked out she suddenly began to sing and quite beautifully he recalled she humed and sang quitely in the caves as she was closer to the ouside of the base but that was a bit normal singing when she got far enough away that the sound would'nt ricochet back but forward for he had heard each song she humed and each word she sang.

By now he knew that she sang because singing was a huge part of her life, he knew she was good but she seemed to not sing much while everyone was out for he guessed she didn't want to distract or annoy anyone at least some of her friends said that as it was unusual for her not to randomly sing. This had been the first time he heard her sing without it being a echo in the base or out of sight and he could tell she was extremly good if not excellent and a possible proffessional. The song he felt she was singing on the way she felt he had been told by her two friends Lily and Genevieve who were the newest members, that she sang songs she knew sometimes on how she felt or just because she wanted to sing any song, but they told him that singing was her way to show and let out her emotions without judgment sometime even a way to tell people what she was thinking as some songs she would sing were connected to things that were going through her mind.

She stoped shortly after begining and he saw her look out at the world before her but had no clue what she was looking at her expression seemed to become sadder before she picked up again and he saw the rock around her become filled with more circles of water as more tears streamed her face. She looked out once again to something he could see as a fox chasing a rabbit before the rabbit outsmarted him and jumped in the hole. She went on with her song as she did he noticed her stop again near the end and allow herself to begin to sob and she wiped these tears and finshed her song she continued to stare into nothingness before taking out a notebook filled with artist paper and grabing a pencile and drawing something Optimus could not see. As he got up and thought of talking to her later that day he began to turn around as the light shown brighter on his symbol and reflected on Breanna's paper, by which she notices and turns her head around, he knows now that this would be the time and place to talk to her since she has already seen him.

***Breanna/Fury***

Breanna thought many things before deciding to draw somthing so she grabs her paper and pencil with the other art pencils nearby she starts to draw whatever it is she does not know just she begins to draw something. All of a sudden a bright light reflects of her paper, she squints before seeing the Autobot symbol, this causes her too quickly turn around, she see's the siloette of a big tall brightly red and blue flamed Autobot, and smiles as she knows who it is.

"What song was that, that you were just singing, you sang so beautifuly I'd say thats the first time I heard you although your friends told me about you singing."

"Hey Optimus, that was "My Delcaration" by Elizabeth Bennett its from a movie I love called Inkheart, and thanks I've felt that song describes what I had and have gone and am going through in so many ways I loved it the instant I heard it. My parents told me when I first could talk at the age of three, they went to someparty and I hogged the mic singing songs its been a part of my life since I was I kid I always feel better after singing or dancing or color guarding, all three have been a part of my life I could never give up." she says in such a deep tone.

Sighing almost sounding like her father Cliffjumper when she sighed, "Hu, I figured it would be sooner or later someone would try to find me." taking a deep sigh and staring back to the landscape looking like she is looking back at memories "I guess you want to know why I started going off and coming up here."

"Is it allright if I join you down there?" Optimus asks, she nods her head, so he carefully slides down the short distance but in human terms would be five stories. "Yes, the five of us have started to wonder and your friends seemed surprised we didn't figure it out, and refused to tell us why you would go off, we all worried as we trust you but wanted to know and make sure your safe." he genlty sits against the rock wall of the plato as Breanna grabs her bag and puts the nootbook and pensil back in and climbs the rock she leaned against and walked to the rock wall so she was closer to be able to speak to him and look at him while they talk.

"Yeah they probably figured it out with everything that I've been through with them in school and what they know about me they would have figured it out." she says smoothly and understandingly, before taking a deep breath staring in the distance lost in thought before staring at Optimus's big blue out of this world blue eye's that they all had in there Autobot form the same color and she supposedly had for two years as a baby before her eye's strangly changed color over night and have done so since, even more freaquently since she was in her Junior year of high school and for sure everyday since the day she found out she was an Autobot.

"Your scared of something arn't you?" looking at him as if he had reed her mind she nods her head and turns her face into the dark sunken face it had been. "May I ask of what?"

She pauses unsure what to tell him for she does not want to be judged by what she is, her eye's fill with water but do not cry. Sighing she finally looks back up at him and crosses her legs in criss cross applesause "I'm scared because I don't want to be judged." sighing "I'm different and have always been different then others at school since day one."

"Yeah you have been different but everyone is different you were especially different for you are a Halfling but I know you mean something other then that."

Nodding her head "My parents noticed I was different in learning from day one, I didn't do things like everyone else it took me longer to complete stuff." smiling and with a laugh "In first grade around thanksgiving we made pilgram hats in class when I did mine I made it twice as fast within seconds but I made it completly inside out, it was upside down and backwards." again looking back off to the distance as she brings her legs up

"What kind of disability is this?" he asked knowing she had no clue Cliff Jumper had said it in the video he recieved over two months ago.

Looking at him surprised he notds his head as if telling her he knows, "I have two actually short term memory and ADD?"

"Yeah and what's that?" Optimus askes agian knowing the answer.

"Attention Deffisite Dissorder, my bio mom well I guess I should call her mom or Lynnea seing as that was her name, but she I guess had genetically gotten it from her dad and he got it from his so it was passed from generation to generation on her fathers side. Well I've also had it my whole life besides the fact that this was one of the few details she told my parents of any genetic disease I still worry about other diseases that I could genetically have in me. My parents noticed differences immediatly and I had to go to a speech therapy one of which I would take until sometime like fifth grade or somthing. But they noticed in 1st grade and Kindergarten differences, and wanted to get me tested for it as soon as I was in 1st. I've been battling a war my whole life not your kind of war but a personal war."

"What kind of war have you been fighting."

"The rest of the Autobots and you obviously have seen me take much longer even on the Cybertronian lessons then the rest, I've been batling a war with my education in school and against teachers, well to get, hu well I'm no ordinary mentally disabled kid but one that went above and beyond to be the same as any other child. My war has been a constant struggle since first grade and That! teacher to college to be as normal but smart as I can be and not be known as the girl with the disability for if I was labled that I wouldn't have met half of my friends and be able to say I would keep them most kids with disablities stay with their own kind as their labled as geeks, nerds, and outcasts I was different and could fool everyone that I was a smart regular girl, unless I told them, I did keep friends who had disablities, but most of my Junior high before I went to the older high school which had better classes, well the people I went to Elementary with and Junior high who had disablities like me were called Lazy Slackers Unmotivated geeks UNfullfiling, and the one word I never can stand that I will fight someone who says the word REATARD." a tear streams down her face she says that teacher and explains the words people would say to others like her "I tried to stand up for some but it didn't help I never allow someone to use the word reatard, for that's what I have had to fight against being a Reatard."

"But Breanna your not." putting a hand against her back like a father would she knew if she was her transformer self right now he would probably be patting her shoulder but she had a feeling he was rubbing her back like a father would because in a way he almost treated her like a daughter kinda how Ratchet treated her.

"I know but I have been fighting against the words I was once called. You see I have since first grade fought against the words of my first grade teacher, you see I mostly stayed after reeces to finsish work that we were doing before recess and she threatend me with detention and expulsion if I stayed in during one more recess to finish work. More then once she called me a first grader of all things a child Lazy, Stupid, Reatarded, worthless, bum, couch potato, and much more even some bad words through the two years I had her for first and second grade. I never told my parents she told them the same they never knew she told me that to my face and more then once. She was a older lady and at the time I was young it was still hard for people with ADD to get equality in school or anywhere as many didn't believe in such things my doctor which my mom worked as a medical secretary for he didn't either. Well after my test came back and I was one above which back then one above wouldn't count for the help having ADD." looking off to the town and watch a cloud cover it in shadows.

With a huge deep sigh she rests her arm back as Optimus keeps his hand rubing her back fatherly "It took two years till I was in third grade and for me to get a new doctor for both my third grade teacher and the new doctor believed I had ADD and there was no question about it, thye demanded the testing people give me a different test. This test ended up saying I was one hundred percent in need. I new I was special or different because I went to the cool resourse room which we did easy stuff and games and all this fun stuff. It wasn't until the summer of my seventh grade year before I started seventh grade my mom dicussed or should I say told me one night before I went to bed that I had ADD. Which I still remember freaking out thinking it was AID's virus that we had learned about in fifth and sixth grade" laughing at her stupidity at the time.

"But since then something chaged within me I never payed attention in Ellementary school and I guess from what mom and dad tell me I never passed any of them maybe I did sixth grade but barley, all I know is they tell me I did not do that good which makes me think I failed or got D's or somthing I know the grading was different then the A-F's we had thru out Junior High and high school I still don't remember the grading system except being very confussed by It I know I passed music and gym very well I think I did ok at typing computers I've allways had some issue with which seems funney now that I think of it. But From then on I kept the goal that I made as a young girl to get A's and be known as a smart kid and A student I wanted to attend college since I was four and that dream was going to happen I wanted alot of colleges to be intersted in me." Pausing watching a school bus way off in the tow stoping at the school and some kids getting on.

Sighing as she watched the school bus drive off, looking down on the ground away from Prim and looking down at the Cliff, Prime wished he could hug her while she stayed in her human form but knew he couldn't without hurting her. "So I stived for A's and didn't get one F in 7th grade then 8th grade rolled around I did super good the first quarter in math which is one of my specialties. And then my teacher she hated my class she even said if I didn't do one assignment that was the poetry thing she wanted everyone to do and got really mad at me all of a sudden I was flunking, even though I got A's and B's on my tests and did most of the homework it confused me. But the following year every grade but one I think and that was computer skills which I think was a B+, but I got A's and reached my goals in high school that goal continued to be mine and mostly I succeded using the advatages of my IEP to succeed It was high school I had to fight the most to get A's or have teachers follow my IEP and allow me certian things like extra time on assignments which you unfortunetly don't get in college extra time on test which I did get in college and cannot live wihtout, and several other things like testing in quite room on my own, with notes or stuff like that. But even to graduate High School I had to fight for I had mostly A's but I was diagnosed with my disability when in Reading, Writing, and English so you see I always had to fight and stand up to suceed in Engilsh, I had to get something turned in to my English teacher the day before I graduated to pass luckly that thing raised my grade up all the way to a B+ so I got what I have mainly kept my grades at A levelish it was this past English last quarter that I had failed misserably but she was a new teacher and alot of people didn't pass her class she graded so tuff, I got three A's out of my five classes my first quarter none of which were my main classes. For I was not used to the college life or schedual so I was kinda late for some classes and I got sick as I always do ugg Its what made my senior year hard as I got super sick and kept on getting really badly sick both my coach and teachers worried and didn't like it, but I missed some stuff and wasn't in some of the end of the year routines for percusion show because I got sick again in May I couldn't help getting sick so much but it was my stupid immune system it just hasn't been the same since that pankreatitis attach to years ago and last year. But my war has been in education." she tells her story with tears coming through her eye's she rarly laughs and talks so sad will having her arms around her knee which she has up to her chest.

"So why have you been coming up here then?"

"Don't you see it's because I have had to fight what people think of me I have had to fight the words of that teacher my first grade and second grade teacher who were the same person I had to fight her words for even I knew the lies in the words. I made that day she threatend me I swore to myself that I would start getting good grade be known as the smart girl and I would be known as normal for even then I knew that kids with IEP most often where thought as stupid and outcasts as a child, I became who I was in school because her words shaped me I had to fight against them cause they weren't true she thought I was dumb for years till my mom rubbed my ninth grade grades in her face figmativily speaking when she ran into her in the grocery store one day, she said something like "Huph I was wrong I guess." she was so hard and evil in what I thought on me. That's why I made the goal that I would be a captian of a sports team be in an auditioned choir which I did and didn't, I would be in clubs and be a leader in a club be known as smart all of which I have done because of her!" stoping letting herself calm down and look solmn and sunken in wiht sadness like before.

Tears stream down her eyes as she sobs and Prime continues to stay there unsure what to do to help wishing he could help the girl more but knowing this was all he could do at the moment. "You all have wanted to know how I grew up as a child I know you guys all seem to look at me when I sound adualt I know you wonder how I grew up so fast mentally, why I sound like a thrity year old when I speak and the stuff I say the wisdom words of an adualt."

Sighing again as she sniffles the snot in her nose back up and brings her right knee up hiding her face in her legs. "Its because of her and that inevitable day, I grew up then I was counted as weired in school because I grew up and wasn't exactly a child or childish as I should have been when I found out what I was in seventh grade thats when I believe I became a girl who smiled less. That is why I grew up, My father..." Optimus for once was shocked cause for the first time she reffered to Cliff Jumper as her dad and not by name or Bio father

"My father may have tried to keep me out of war or at least this war till the Decepticons found me but he didn't keep me out of war as the war of education and disabilities found me and has been my war since I was born its been my struggle I've won time and time again. He wanted me to live a normal life and not grow up that fast and grow up menatlly fast and physically like a normal child, but he couldn't keep me out of every war and he didn't as one war found me as it was bound to happen and I think somehow he knew some war would find me especially at a young age which it did, and he could not stop that no matter how much her tried." pausing letting silence fill the air as they both sat still and Breanna watched the shadows of clouds cover the city agian in the far distance.

"The reason I have been coming here is because I don't want to have to fight for my education, like I did in school I've wanted that war over more then anything but it won't be until I graduate college I know that now. But while I'm taking the classes and courses with you guys if I have a test I need extra time double time or larger, yes I take longer to do things that's why Chris or my roomies may say it always seemed like I was studying or trying to relax after the exahstion I went through. I did grow but I think it was for a good thing I became strong, independent, self suffisent, dreamer, achiever, over active achiever all because of that women who changed me because of her words and threat. I am what I am I just never wanted you guys looking at me stupid or like I couldn't do something cause I can it just takes me longer, I also sing and have sung for so long because singing memorizing songs and sight reading are the one thing no one understands I get right away but I always remember stuff when singing and I guess it's the Lords way of giving me relief but a way to remember things as being someone who genetically has it and may have also gotten it because Lynnea told my parent that I may have it from my father that he would at least have HD Hyperactive disorder, so the hardest thing I rarly tell people is being genetically born with it there is a part of your brain the focus part and that is when you born, born not working or in a way not alive so I have one small part of my brain that's dead, then another small part that's kinda dead as I was born with short term memory." letting tears to stop but slowly come down the now wet face.

She sniffles and looks to Optimus with her now swollen red eye's from the tears as he is shocked by her pain. "So that is the reason why I came here I've been trying to figure out how to explain to you that in school I needed special treatment to pass and I will still need the extra time on test, occasional extra time to do assignment, etc you can look up my IEP after everything that's happend I can't remember everything on there as I used to have it memorized, I'm sure with my file in lock up and under succure protection they have all the info on my IEP and such. What makes me come up here is it is hard being the only one for the first time in my life who has an IEP, except Lil has certian accomindations but someone who has one full one, For the first time in my life its really hard cause everyone of them know I have ADD and short term memory they know I will need and will have special treatment because of this and that feels awkward for me as I don't want them thinking it because I'm the first Halfling but I need this treatment to be able to get the grades that I have to work five times as hard to get or come close to, I'm sure they won't think that though and that it's just my over worriedness talking." sighing and taking a deep breath reaching for her bag as she watches the distant mountians she pulls out a water bottle.

As she drinks the still cold iced water, she lefts some of it drible down her lips as if she is hidden within her thoughts and not focucused on the living world around her. "I didn't not know how to tell you for I didn't want to be treated differently that's the one reason i wanted people to think of me as smart and not dumb or special just cause I was a normal girl and didn't need any special treatment in society. I did not want to be treated like I was stupid or looked upon as a Mentally Disabled kid as people have lookded upon my both ways and I dislike being treated like I've been known as one of the most different children that my case managers or IEP advisors had seen beacuse of me having suporting parent which most don't have but how I would directly fight for my basic human birth right to be looked at as normal and nothing else." Looking at Optimus in the eye's as a tear moves super slow as if a take by take picture or really slow motion.

"Breanna how could we ever think you were dumb your a smart girl with or without a diability, I knew you had ADD and short term your father told us in his video the first one we got. And as for everything else your right we did not know how we were suposed to help you learn for there are few if any cases of such a disability in Cybertron history and as for you different you are special cause you are the first of many things but you are in no means dumb nor will you ever be thought of that by any of the Autobots. Your mothers probably right Cliff Jumper probably did have ADD being the first, yes I just looked up the test and it looks like he wouldn't have passed it maybe thats why he paid more attention to girls and women when we sent him to learn." he smiles at her "Breanna you are as much like family here as you are to your parents and cousins and no one will treat you like you are worthless or dumb for we love you as a daughter, we wern't there to see you grow but know you have seen as much as a warrior on Cybertron twice your age bieng both affected but still able to act your age. You are an incredible girl who is smart and has nothing to prove to us. The others now know at least why you have been so mysterious latly but you were scared of not being scene as the inteligent girl you are and I think that is great of a reason as any and you had everyright as anyone to feel the way you did and come up here. Your not the only autobot who would run off from that base and run to the main part fo the plato to think."

"Yeah who?"

"Your father I went looking for him just like I went looking for you and I had a chat with him just up there just like we are having now, even more then once. And you know what every day I see you, you remind me more and more of him by the things you do, you truely are your fathers daughter and every day you do something he would have done its almost like you too are exactly alike. Except he never sang your mother did from what he siad and several other things but you have is independent free willed spitit and his love for life and his determination and fighting side." she smiled at him as he told her more and more of her father.

The next second she swiftly turned her body towards him jumped up, ran and grabed his arm that was rubbing her, all of a sudden a smaller hand now rubbed her back she had turned Optimus human with her powers and he knew she had. They hugged like a father and daughter hug or an uncle does his neice, she just sits there and cry's into his shoulder.

Suddenly she relizes he's human "I'm sorry I don't know what happend."

"I know I know little one now it's ok, you will not be judged at all for your disablity for to me I'm staring into the face of the most normal human girl, Autobot girl, Halfling teen I have ever seen." He rubs her back in circular motions like her dad does when she cry's.

"You remind me more and more of a father figure each day I'm here almost like your my second adoptive dad, that my father let you adopt me when I was ready for the war." she jokes and says seriously through broken tears knowing he would let her crime into him for a long time.

"And you are like a daughter to the team and you feel especially like a daughter to me, we care for you the same way a human cares for there daughter and are trying to protect you the same way." he says in tender words.

She finally looks to him and see's he has brown hair with those unreal bue eye's his body looks like a military sargent that was in his late thirties and he is dressed the same way except with the colors being red and blue instead of brown, tan, green, and dark green. He could tell she noticed "It's ok, you were upset and you were trying to hug me it was your feelings that you just told me that changed me I'm here for you till you want to go." She smiles at him knowing she had found a home away from home and a man or Autobot that was everything like a father as any. Although he neglected without her knowing, to tell her that her father was burried not far from this smaller plato bellow the main one he decided it be best to wait to show her and tell her of the two strange events he choosing this place bellow the grave of her father and the fact that her father had come here too when he faced his first trial on earth and had disscussion of something that had bothered him. He held her tighltley like a father would as he conforted her tears and told her everything was going to be ok. And the two stayed on this ledge for hours talking as he comforted her, before seing the sun was setting and finding the mood had become happier and she found the fatherly feelings she had for prime and he held onto the daughterly feelings was Breanna able to change him back into a human as they reached the bottom of the Plato to where she started clibing when she took the steps on the rock and when she had successfully changed him she changed inot Fury and they both raced back to see everyone in the base, and she now officially felt like she had found herself and second family who worried as much like her parents but were partially her genetic family and that althogh she never met her father nor mother had one half siter who was just human and that was it as the rest of her biological parents and siblings were dead, she for one did have a biological family as they were the Autobots and they felt the same about her for now she was content and happy again.

* * *

I do not own the rights to the main Autobots or people from the show as Hasbro and other people do. I own the rights to this story and the characters including the new autobots, a new character that is only a minor not important character Tom.

Also this story does talk about the day Ratchet rescued them as you can tell Breanna and the rest of her friends or the Racers have been getting tempermental with the Autobots treating them like children this explains the reasons especially the reasons why they are so worried about Breanna and treate her like a six year old or somthing. Breanna/Fury will get extremly close to one of the most unlickly "people" and it's not who you think it is I just added that part of the story because the next chapters jump I wanted to explaint they did have a education will in the base during the Spring but wanted some conflicts with what could be taught and had to be learned through actuall school. I ment this to be a heart warming tale were we see Breanna's kind yet mad personality more and see her grow as a leader I will make a sub story off Education as Breanna has ADD I wanted to show the conflict she has to face at the base a teach the Autobots of ADD. But felt that didn't fit with the flow of the story and decided what I have here flowed beter there will be other stories that go off of what happens during the Spring which will be added soon. I've seen the way as I still needed Breanna and Optimus to connect and she must already be going through alot and we finally see her addmitt she has been troubled but not what you may think so I remade this into the ADD portion of the story.

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!


	10. Chapter 10: Instant Trouble

_**Chapter 10: Instant Trouble**:

* * *

___

_I do not own the rights to any of the main Autobots or people from the show. However I do own the rights to the new recruits in other words "The Racers" whom I named as they all choose some name that ment something fast but they split their group in to when training and such. For instance the cars go by the Speeder Racers Autobots, and the flyers or in this case as I nicknamed them AV for avitation, there called the Jet Racers Autobots. You heard Arcee and Bulkhead refer to them in this way in the chapter First Combat, they created the names from racing eachother through the space bridge. Also There is a little bonding for Kimmey in this chapter it somewhat shows why she is a party person. But **WARNING THERE IS ALLEGED DRINKING AND SOMEONE DRINKS AND IS DRUNK ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IN THE SCENE, SO I WANT TO ADVISE YOUNG READERS IF YOU READ THIS JUST BE WEARY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

It was about three months until the teens could go out in as their human self's or human modes they began to call it as they were gaining more knowledge of Cybertron and learning about how to be Transformers. Several of them pretended to be the cars as the groups would go on out shopping then would transform into teenagers behind the bushes or something. From the last two moths the group began to find some o f them had powers for instance Reed could read minds ironically fit with his name. John could change the shape of an object into something else. Fatima could make things appear out of thin air. And Breanna began to be able to attempt her levitation powers with some success.

Today was about the end of May when the teens took their first stroll's on their own out in the sun. Every girl agreed that they were going shopping for cloths and Kimmey and Carly were planning to find someone to take them to a party around town which they no doubt would knowing those two. Especially since Kimmey's mom lived in Nevada her first plan was to visit her.

Breanna had started making lists of all the possible people who could also be transformers, she knew that she had most of them correct seeing as these people being really close to her in the past and recent years.

Most of the teens were planning to drive down to Las Vegas for fun they were at least old enough to be in the gambling areas without people telling them otherwise. But it was one of the best places to shop. So everyone took their time to go there. Except for the aviation boys who all decided to practice there flying more and using there skills from aviation to try to land on some bases. Sam had brought up this idea so they could keep an eye on Jake as everyone was sure he would intentionally or unintentionally do something stupid that would get all them grounded for a while they all were wanting there rights of freedom for once.

They all were surprised that they were let out because the Decepticons never stopped looking for them it was surprising that this specific day they could be let out. Since Breanna's birthday celebration they had rarely gone out somewhere to practice as the main Autobots were afraid they would have Decepticons attach them again, in larger numbers. Thankfully it seemed less Decepticons were around the Nevada area for a while so they got to have there time to breath.

David was the one who drove Kimmey and Carly, to Kimmey's mothers house. While Militia (Fatima) choose to drive the five other girls to Las Vegas seeing as she started getting a liking to driving on the roads, Breanna knew there was another reason she choose to drive because she was wanting to talk to John or in this case (Air Speed) and her had gotten very close and were starting to hang out more. It was ironic that they held such similar personalities. Jack and Katrina had grown very close together, they officially announced that they were dating but unfortunately the Autobots didn't like the idea of a half human who is eighteen dating a human who was sixteen thus under age and asked them to wait to date, but both refused. Katrina was planning to leave us early and Elizabeth was going to go with her to make it look like someone was driving her and to be less acquired when she meets Mrs. Darby.

As for Lil, Genevieve, and Breanna they had plans like the rest to go shopping, eat, then head back seeing as they weren't the party type and were more the self reserved types. They had no money for the shows and although they were told they would get paid by the government so they had money on these outings the only money they were given were twenty each kinda like allowances besides the money they already had in their banks or their parents had given them. Breanna had still not used her gift cards and found today was the day to use some of them.

Genevieve did not buy much as she never really needed much and is extremely hard on herself that she only likes the simple things in the end. Breanna went for some flashy shiny cloths but nothing revealing as she wasn't the type to show a lot. And Lil was about the same. Fatima decided to go off and get reservations at the restaurant they had thought about dining at as it was a normal restaurant meant for families it was still Las Vegas so she thought it would be best to make sure they got some seats before she shopped. All four girls had fun trying on this or that, watching the water show or pirates show they found that to be fun. They laughed at the stinky perfumes when they passed a perfume store and tried on some sutle ones.

A strange guy passed by that they all eyed at an found him to have a cute bum and watched him pass by as he stared at them, before the four girls giggled. Breanna could have sworn she saw a blue motorcycle following them but paid no attention because the next minute it was gone and she didn't want her friends nor her fun being spoiled by them finding out they weren't trusted on their own. Eventually Kimmey, Carly, and David catch up to them and they have even more fun. They pass buy several places and take funny pictures. Several of the pictures were of them climbing on different statues and posing in funny ways. They all went and got ready for dinner as the line for the place was getting pretty full and everyone was thanking Fatima putting them on the reservations list.

They found the Jets had gotten back into their human forms and were waiting at the restaurant for the girls and David. They found that waiting for a table for twelve in the non alcoholic section was like waiting outside in the table line. Even funnier is that they were eating at Applebee's and Breanna could have sworn that even to her trips to New York she had never seen a line this huge nor this long of a wait.

Finally they get their seats and everyone decides to go for the two for twenty deals that way one person could pay for drinks and deserts while the other pays for the entrée's. Buy the time they had finished eating, everyone except for Elizabeth and Katrina who were headed back North to go meet Jack's mom as they wanted to say that they really liked each other and were starting to date. Kimmey, David, Fatima, and Carly had decided to go to a movie the rest were going out to party and Breanna thought_ Knowing those four there will be drinking involved I will hate to see Ratchets face when he finds out those four drink under age. Since I met them my parents worried I would drink because they drank but I know better after my pancreatitis and my small organs I have from my bio mom I think I would not drink Besides I hate the smell it gross to me makes me feel like gagging._ Reed looks at her and tells Sam who both nod at her.

"Reed! You just read my mind again didn't you! Gggrrrrr!" she says sarcastically while being a bit bothered since he found he could read minds he was using it on her and the other girls most of all. So they had to keep their deep thoughts hidden from him when he was around. For Genevieve that seemed very hard because she started to have feelings for him but had to hide them so he would not notice. This time Breanna thought she saw a yellow Chevrolet Camaro, following them but just like the motorcycle was gone as soon as she turned around again.

The theater was blocks away so they decided to entertain themselves by singing songs they all knew or joking about Las Vegas just having fun times. It was about an hour and a half later when they got into the movie theater they choose to see Thor. Everyone was excited and all the girls were talking about what a hunk the actor was. All of a sudden a call came from Breanna's cell phone, everyone's expressions dropped cause they knew who it was there days plans had been dropped. As she hangs up the phone she says "Kimmey was found drinking Four Loko at some party that got busted, Kimmey had called Prime and told him they were separated. Arcee had to jump Kimmey from the police." Looking sadly at her friends "He's ordered us to come back…Now! They are going to open a space bridge outside of the city near the country its time to go."

Getting up sadly everyone had gone out into some dark alley together "Ok lets Transform and head to the base or home" Breanna turning into Fury said as the rest of the gang turned into their robot selves looking very disappointed and saddened by the fact that they no longer could have their fun. They all Transfromered into their car modes and changed into the nice cars they had chosen months before.

Now to the People of Las Vegas you would think that this would be a spectacle seeing all these new or fast cars come out of a ally together but when considering the possible gangs around they all took it as these cars being gang cars and tried to keep away as for the guys the girls drove them to a feiled by which they could transform into there Autobot then Vehicle modes.

"So she or they messed up and we all have to be punished is that right" came Light Speed sarcastic joke from overhead as he flew close

"Yes isn't that why you four flew and practiced landing on actual military air bases, wasn't it because you were keeping an eye on Air Bullet to make sure he didn't do anything crazy?"

"Well about that I did do something crazy that should go off about now at the base, and 3-2-and a 1-"

All of a sudden a scream came on the intercom aimed at AirBullet "Air Bullet you lousy jokester when I get my hands on you #!##$$# ##*&*(^&^*$%*&"

"Don't tell me?" asked Fury

"Yep he did he made an exploding paint can go off in his tool box the next time he opened it." Came Bulkheads voice. "Man I would hate to be you now."

"Gliding and flipping over as if relaxed yes you may. But if this gets him forget about the tire marks then by all means bring on the punishment and let me go biking." Comes Air Bullets sarcastic joke.

"Man you are one messed up kid."

"That's what I've been telling him" came a laugh from Light Speed

"You know Light Speed Fuck the #(& up! You want me to spin you out of the sky?" asked Air Bullet

"Yeah I'd like to see you try" came Light Speed

A blast came from in between them both they look down to see Fury got her gun out. "Now listen you two either you both behave or I will shoot you two need to cool it and start acting like a team. Why do you to always go at it you not in the same living space anymore so just zip the nagging jokes. I can't believe how much you two sound like a married couple for crying out loud."

"We sound like a married couple!" the two state in a unison laugh "Don't make use laugh F."

"Uggghhh boy's" came Genevieve

"I know boy's " came Lil followed by two laughs from the two airplanes behind Breanna knew these two were Air Speed and Top Gun, _Top Gun must have read our or their minds _She thought before laughing herself.

As they neared the spot that the Space Bridge was supposed to be she thought off to the horizon she saw a light gray jet flying near the sun, but thought it was her imagination as she thought _He must have thought I droped off the face of the Earth by now he couldn't still be thinking of me so much has happened three months has gone by I don't think he would even be around._

"Ooo girl I won't tell anyone but you need to tell me more." Came Top Gun

"You know it's rude to pry into peoples thoughts when there not looking."

"Hey I can't help it if you are saying something interesting, don't worry I'm good with secrets I already heard this when I was still figuring out I could read minds I read yours and this confirms what I first heard, that day we were in the battle I thought I heard your thoughts."

"So you heard everything, hu well please keep it a secret I still don't know what to think of what came over us one second we were fighting the next we were well you know we were…'

"What smooching" making kissing sounds through the radio teasing her "Hey your like a little sis, to me I'm just going to tease you about this but your secrets safe with me I don't say half the things I hear anyways. Not that you would want to here half the stuff.

"Thanks Reed you're a life savor, but try me what's some of the stuff I don't even want to know you know I'll forget it anyways so try me."

"Well you know how you roommate C-Shot and he boyfriend Shot Gun had been having sex before they became Transformers well I heard there thoughts on why they choose there names…"

"Ok stop there I figured that out the day of…gross but that answers what I thought.."

"That's not the half of it I heard David think how he was mad that Ratchet wouldn't tell them…well…to do it in robot form….so when everyone was asleep he well…he looked it up on his computer….And the next day was that day Ratchet had trouble with the computer because the funny thing well I guess he had trouble deleting the search but eventually succeeded that's why he got in trouble two months ago. But well they did find out how to which is an even weirder thing I guess you open the area around your waist or something maybe more like the stomach and there are wires you connect together then the rest is like normal sex. It's completely gross sounding huuu."

"Yeah gross and dangerous sounding so are they also in trouble still because of that."

"Yep, that's the funny part"

"You were right not to tell anyone about that, hey if you could read minds why didn't you stop Jake?"

"Well I knew what he was doing was harmless anyways we all wanted to go and practice on an actual air field it has been all of our dreams."

"Ok sound cool in all I wish I had known ahead of time."

"Nope just a secret between us guys like your girl friends and you have your's ."

* * *

Part 2 _IN TROUBLE!_

As everyone returned to the base she noticed the disappointed looks everyone had on Jake and Kimmey.

"What were you two thinking for one thing you are not of age and should not drink even if you are half Cybertronian you are still affected by alcohol I can't believe the three of you" now including Carly and David. "You three are so busted you are going to be doing work around here if you think your going to get away with this"

Suddenly a swooshing sound came from her bag.

"What's that?"

"Nothing" replied Kimmey.

"Oh my gosh Kimmey you were just about arrested just give him the dang thing in you purse already and be done with this." Came a scared sounding Kimmey while her boyfriend held on to her as if trying to calm her.

"Fine here." Handing him her purse allowing him to open and find the contents. He opens it and looks startled at what he finds in there.

"Kimmey! Now why did you drink this stuff or even buy this stuff?" pulling out of her purse a can of Four Loko, "You know this stuff is loaded with alcohol and packed with caffeine didn't this send several teens to the hospital from your previous school? Kimmey, Hot Stuff why do you do stupid things like this to your self?"

"I don't know now stop acting like you're my dad cause your NOT….My dad walked out on my mom and I…he….he left us….He LEFT ME!" sobbing as if she can't take no more Ratchet seems to actually become a father figure at that moment as he calms down and puts a hand against Kimmey.

"I'm not trying to be you father but is that why you do these crazy things because of him."

"Yes…Yes he left me and it's the only way for me not to think about that. Think about him or any of the men who have left me." She wraps her arms around Ratchets almost as if he was a father to her."

"It's ok we can talk about this more later just get some rest alright." She nods her head and Carly leads her off to the dorm David following closely behind with a towel. There is a barfing sound heard later and a perkier voice "Uh woops sorry I'll I'll clean that up later." Yell's to the group.

"Hu" looking suddenly tired in the eye's he puts his hand over his face and slowly brings it down, he notices Jake is trying to escape "And where are you going"

"Um nowhere just wanted to get more paint."

"Very funny you see what you did?" pointing to the med bay which was splattered with red, yellow, purple, blue, and green dye's.

"No but boy did they work" laughing at his fine work and folding his hands together as if making a picture with his hands then doing the same with Ratchet all the while laughing.

"This is no laughing matter as for you punishment you shall be cleaning every last spot up until its spotless you hear me." Scowling in Jakes direction.

"Whatever" Jake reply's with a humph then smirks at the fact that he can probably get away with riding his bike now.

"Were sorry we had to ruin you night but it seems things went astray today and maybe it will pick up betting next week.

"You mean we can go out, and by ourselves this times" Breanna asked.

"Yep you even can go out on your own to places we trust you now just as long as you stay near this State if you go out of it is that a deal." Arcee looks at everyone of the teens now glistening eye's.

"It's a deal."

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!


	11. Chapter 11: The Storm!

_Chapter 11: The Storm_:

* * *

I do not own the rights to any of the main characters from the show. I DO own the rights to the story, Fury/Breanna as she is the only Racer seen in this Chapter but there is talk about the others which I do own. I do not own the songs that Breanna sings.** NOW FOR THE BIG WARNING THERE IS SEX TALK AND THERE IS A NUDE SCENE, I NOT SAYING WHAT HAPPENS BUT HIGHLY SUGEST THAT THE LAST PART, PART 2 DON'T STOP BELIEVING LOVERS CAVE. I HIGHLY SUGEST THIS IS RATED K16 ONLY DUE TO WHAT IS DISCUSSED AND HAPPENS.**

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

* * *

"_Love comforteth like sunshine after rain, But lust's effect is tempest after sun; Love's gentle spring doth always fresh remain, Lust's winter comes ere summer half be done; Love surfeit's not, Lust like a glutton dies, Love is all truth, Lust full"_

_~William Shakespear~_

_"The Tempest"_

_Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life. The evening beam that smiles the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray.  
__~Lord Byron~_

_Nothing is more beautiful than the love that has weathered the storms of life. The love of the young for the young, that is the beginning of life. But the love of the old for the old, that is the beginning of things longer.  
__~Jerome K. Jerome_

_Now hears the three hints to what the chapter is about can your guess "Love & a Storm" hint, hint, nudge, nudge_

* * *

_Part 1: The eye of the Storm:_

It was a few weeks later unfortunately the Autobot teens were unable to head home due to continued Decepticon activity around their home state as if they knew what they were going to attempt so they had to stay at the base but they were still allowed to go out on their own in their Autobot vehicle modes. Breanna felt like taking a drive by herself on through the mountains of California. She had been scared of going through them as a child because they were so windy that she was scared she would kill herself on them. But now that she was an autobot if she fell she could always get Transform.

She asked Arcee who by now was like an aunt too her she started calling her "Aunt Arcee" which she didn't mind, as the two of them had grown a sister like bond, although she knew some hesitation and resentment still laid within Arcee she didn't pay attention to it. She found they had grown closer after she had talked with her parents and gotten to know what I was like and know what my parents were like she seemed to be able to predict what Breanna would do in certain situations, thus surprising her if she went a different route.

"Sure you can go but watch out there is a storm headed that way if lightning comes we may not be able to space bridge you in till morning, and Lil won't be able to find you without the correct coordinates."

"Aunt Arcee you worry too much I'll be fine" giving a giggle "besides I'm used to lightning when driving it can't affect rubber" pointing to the wheels "So I should be fine besides if I get trapped in the storm I'll find a hotel or cave nearby to hide in till the storm passes. If I choose the hotel and they ask where my car is I'll say that my boyfriend and I got in a huge fight after our car broke down, and he went to the rest stop while I came there to get some time away from him and a good night's rest to be able to clear my head. If I choose the cave then no questioning is needed."

"Ok if your sure you know what your doing." Arcee says protectively

"Yes I know what to do I'm a true Washingtonian I can go out in the rain with out my hood on and not care about my hair getting yet, the possibility that I would get sick, or the fact that my hair due could get ruined." Giving a perky little smile she couldn't wait to go driving in California as it was her home away from home it's the place her mom grew up and her Aunt lived her cousins lived and one who hoped from Hawaii and Cali lived. She felt that if she couldn't go home driving in California mountains would give her a little of that since she was a child the last time she went through these mountains with her family on a road trip instead of driving down. Breanna thought_ I've always liked road trips to Cali better it reminds me of that book we had to choose one of three to read what was it called? Oh Yeah 1984 that girl talked about how she liked to drive slowly stop and see the roses on the side of the road and pull over to smell the flowers instead speeding past, ha that's definitely like me._

"Well just make sure you take a jacket, a blanket or two, and change of clothes, some food, and water just incase you do get stuck and for either case you have something ready to take with you."

"Jeese your starting to sound like my dad about taking warm stuff and keeping myself covered."

"Yeah well your parents would kill me if I didn't make sure you stayed warm and healthy and any ways I worry about you kiddo" Arcee answers actually even weirder about her calling her kiddo was that Breanna's Aunt and Uncle that lived in California called her kiddo especially her Uncle who was hard core and did not know how to treat a little girl growing up. Breanna reflected on the times he made her cry like when he told her as a seven year old that the sharks were in the pool and she was scared of swimming in any pool especially this one hotel that had Orca's drawn at the bottom of it freaked her out and made her not want to swim. Breanna started laughing at the thought.

"Yes will to Aunt Arcee, I actually already prepared things just in case. Growing up with an overprotective father then seeing how things are here I kinda prepared myself ahead knowing what someone would tell me."

"Well that's good so yes I suppose you can go…."

"Oh Thank You! Thank You!" The newly Transformed Fury hugged her aunt with a happy gleam. "I won't let you down, and see you whenever I get back." Quickly putting stuff inside her compartments which felt weird to do. She quickly transformed and raced out of the room before Arcee could exclaim "Be Careful and don't get into trouble."

Though Fury heard it loud and clear through the radio at which she echoed in silence "Of course I won't I'm not the one you should worry about."

* * *

Fury is finally on the road. She is loving every minute of peaceful alone time, she is speeding through different long roads that lead to small lonesome towns she slows down as she reaches each town as to not endanger any of the pedestrians. She has her IPod playing on her IPod boom box as she felt weird hooking it into her own stereo. The winds are starting to pick up but Fury doesn't notice her thoughts are going back into the days that she was a child tacking trips with her parents.

_Waking up from a short but faked nap and seeing they are going through a stop light she finds her head is uncomfortably against the middle back seat of their Van. She recalls the promise she made to her self that from the time after she was a child that she would never fall in sleep in a car only would fake it so her parents would think she was asleep._

"_Honey we know you were faking it." Came her mom._

"_Really how?" as they the light turns green._

"_You have never been able to sleep in the car except when you were a baby you never wanted to miss the sites nor the adventures. You love to watch everything that goes on. Besides you aren't a very good fake sleeper you've tried it at home and it never has worked."_

"_Yeah ok! So are we there yet"_

_Sigh and both parents laugh "No!"_

"_What about now" as they come to a larger town "No"_

"_And now?" as another town is seen in the distance laughing at the game she's making to just irritated her parents that was her game, especially her mom had the best face when she got irritated._

"_No not even close!" came her mom irritated and showing it in her face_

"_Yes!" she said in the quietest tone she could smirking while looking behind her at some mountains they passed by. She finally irritated her mom she succeeded at that. I love mom irritated expressions classic._

_I will never give up this game I love it…_

_Wow it's amazing I still play that game of irritate mom in different ways now her face is to classic to spoil when its irritated. Wow I really need to take a picture next time. Although she would probably ground me for that. But that is fun I was a bad fake sleeper even now I like to watch the surroundings and beauty of the scenery I pass by. Wow I was dead wrong about never sleeping in a car. Color Guard or band competitions all my Color Guard buddies and I would sleep on top of each other sure my first year I waited till I got home. It was my Junior and Senior years that I finally sat on the bus. Hu good times good times._ A laugh blurts out of Fury as the song Sharp Dress Man plays on her IPod and she is driving with delight. Little does she notice the dark clouds that have covered the sky and the lightning off to the distance.

She starts singing as I Will Always Love You from the Body Guard comes on and is singing very well as the storm comes over head. "And I…IiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiii Will always Love YouUUUuuuu will AlwaysssSSSSss LOOOOOOoooOOOOoovvvvee . YyyyoooOOOOuuUuu. Darling I love you I always Yes Always I will always loOOOoooove !" and all of a sudden the wind blows her and she realizes she is in the storm. She quickly slows her breaks as she see's lightning overhead and she quickly dodges it. But is out of harms site. She listens to more music as Don't Stop Believing comes on her IPod and she is about to sing the song.

* * *

Skywarp is flying through the storm. He can't help wondering if the car he saw in the distance a few weeks ago was his dream girl was the Autobot who refused to give him a name. He is flying somewhere over what the humans call California, but he believes with the way they act around it that it should be called Sunnyfornia, as it would make more sense except with the fact that the Northern part of California was wetter and he realizes that it wouldn't make sense.

The wind is picking up and all he can feel is the cold he's been on his own for a while. This has been the first time in his entire life that he actually was fending for himself having to feed or find something to drink and having to find energon to eat. In his entire life he was actually proud he left his brothers he found himself becoming more independent and was happy he found means to be.

The only problem he head was when the cold or wind came and caused ice to form on his wings as he was flying somewhere over the Californian mountains which he found out just this moment our still cold in June.

The thought that is keeping him flying and looking for warm shelter is the thought of her gentle sweet lips. The way she looked at him kept him warm inside he was home with her in his heart and mind. His thoughts trailed back to that day he could have sworn he saw her car he almost thought the front lights looked towards him. But he thought that was a hulisination he was after all in Nevada near the desert the sun had been hot that day and mirages could happen.

Lightning started to come he was dodging everyone and calling to the heavens. "Ha you think you can bring me down, and clip my wings I don't think so I am going to find that girl someday. That was you who stopped our fight so stop trying to damage me and aim at the trees or other thing hit the clouds of this earth and any other Decepticon but me. For I no longer an a Decepticon I have turned against my Brothers for a girl in order to help the girl. No the women of my life live. The ones I called family, the one's I called my brothers want to kill her or do worst to her. Cliff Jumper if she indeed is yours call of the lightning and let me protect her. " looking to the rain as it starts pouring upon him falling to the sky "Cliff Jumper if you're the one up in the heavens within the Allspark causing this lightning can't you see I'm protecting her, I want to save her from the ones who were ones family. I am now an outcast for her, I became one to protect her, I'm fending for my self and almost have been dying to protect her. The heavens have brought the sweltering heat, and freezing cold, the blistering of everything. But don't kill me with lightning. For why are the heavens forsaking me now when it was months before you blessed me with the kiss of and angel and the first sound of an angle I saw an angel from the heavens in front of me and with her touch made me anew. For I am a new man and now allow me to do what you have changed me to do." Looking at the clouds which pours the rain even harder as California rain is. While in jet mode he turns to his back as if peering at the sky before returning to normal flying on his belly. "I must be going mad with nothing but the animals I run across to talk to and now I'm talking to the clouds of Earth as if there the Allspark as if they are the heavens. Pftch I must be going crazy, I should find my way out of this storm before…"

"_Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit he took a Midnight plain going anywhere…"_

"Wait I know that voice is that my sweet rose my sweet angle of the heavens? I bless the heavens for they have blessed me today…" the next second lightning hits his back, he starts falling and just then another bolt hits one of his wings. He feels something break as he goes through the trees and then he's knocked out at he Transforms and hits his head against the side of the mountain.

* * *

Fury pauses the song as Arcee's voice is heard over the loud speaker "Fury it seems the storm has come in faster then we had thought I can't bridge you in. Is there a hotel or some cave you can spend the time in I don't want you getting hurt?"  
"Well I don't see a hotel, but will scan for a cave one of them should be near. I'm in the middle of the mountains and don't worry Auntie Arcee I'll be safe, keep my friends out of trouble without me there to lead them." She jokes finally having the pressures of having to lead anyone off her and she can act a little reckless in the storm for a bit before finding shelter. _OOOhhhhhh the rain feels like home. Sweet rain how I missed you going down my sides and wiping me clean like the Hilary Duff song I love so much._

"Ok just stay safe" and going more serious "And Fury get into a dry area soon and stop didlydatling you got that you may have spent this time to be able to be a little reckless but stop fooling around and get somewhere indoors"

Feeling as if she had read her thoughts she answered like she would answer her own parents if one of them had said that over the phone or in person "Pftch, Fine!"

"Good now see you in the morning or whenever the storm shall clear."

"You too, now night or afternoon."

Turning the song back on as it was just about to go to the first line "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world she took the midnight train going anywhere."

Just then a bolt of lightning is seen above and it hit some jet plane, Fury screeched to a stop and waited to see someone parachute out but no one did. The jet went into the tree's and she could have sworn a wing flew off in the direction the jet was landing.

Fury quickly looked to see if anyone was coming from any direction before she transformed and ran off into the woods. The only light she had was those from her head lights and the lightning overhead which she prayed would not come to the tree's besides her as a fire could start or something tree's conducted some electricity she remembered, just like metal.

It took about several minutes before she reached the plane finding the detached wind scattered near were she came out of the tree's she yelled "Is someone in there, do you need help?"

No response she moves toward the jet seeing that it is no Jet but a transformer that is out cold, a unconscious Decepticon. As she turns him around her fears seem to subside a bit for she see's it is Skywarp somehow she had a feeling that this was the Lord playing with them again the irony that he was in California and got hit by lightning that she happened to see.

Holding him in her lap and looking at his again unconscious face "Skywarp are you alive?"

Like she figured no response she looks at his still lifeless body and wipes the energon that streams from his cracked lip. She looks around for shelter as lightning hits behind her bringing the still moment back to time. Ironicly only finding a cave that was only a bit from the ground that even a person could get to it. She grabs his wing and puts his arm around her shoulder and her other arm around his waist as she carries him up a ramp like area. Finally after exhausting herself she is able to get them both in the cave she takes deep hard breaths before going back outside to get some dry wood she had seen underneath the thick brush of the woods. She grabs these and break them like they were twigs. She started feeling proud she was part Autobot _Now I don't have to carry a axe or chop wood like dad has taught me and I help him with out on the family "Island"._ She thinks to herself before returning to the lifeless body of Skywarp, at least she hears him breath. She feels glade that her Nana (her grandmother on her mothers side) was a WWII nurse and a high school nurse and glade her mom worked for several years as a medical secretary because she could figure out where the damage would have caused the worst problems and what may help but unlike them could not give the answers to what would help.

She turns into her human self and creates a circle with the rocks in the small cave and then adds the wood to this. She take since she transformed to her human self all things inside her lay on the sides of her. She found the matches in the small suitcase she had packed with stuff in case of the incident that she would have to hide out in a cave. As the fire became bigger she dressed herself in warmer closes before going back to looking at Skywarp.

He looked really burnt and didn't look good she felt sadness for she had feelings for him and wished when ever they came across each other he wouldn't have to be unconscious. Her human hand glided across the side of his face all of a sudden he started to change his broken wing came into his shoulder and he was becoming smaller and smaller. Until she stared into the face of a California tanned boy with light brown hair with black and one almost whit gray streak. He looked as if he was a surfer, his clothes looked like Breanna's cousin Mike, he had a Billabong purple surfing shirt and was in surf swim trunks. His hair was sort of spiky and rough but it was short and no longer then a fingernail. His body was buff, she lifted the bottom of his shirt to find that he had a six pack at which she giggled she always wanted to know a guy who had a six pack. His arms were strong also holding muscles that weren't to big but made the surfer look, come together even nicer. She felt his hair and found it was soft and nice almost like feeling a supper soft toy that had that really soft stuff on it her friend and her always loved.

He shivered from the cold and Breanna came out of her daze and grabbed another jacket which was a bit larger but she packed for incase she wanted a third one it could fit over two other jackets but it fit him nicely. Then she stuffed his legs in an extra pair a sweat pants she had brought which luckily were red, so it looked ok on him and not girly the only problem was that it said love down one of the sides. She then takes out the two large winter blankets and her old sleeping bag she had laying on the rocks and unzipped it so she could put it around both of them to keep them warm.

She noticed the spot where his symbol was looked scratched and faded as if he tried to take it off, but hurt himself instead. She realized that he had kept his promise if not something else for her. She looked at where the broken wing came into his transformed self and found his shoulder blade was broken so she took her Emergency kit she always carried with her in case she hurt herself and took out the large thing of wrapping gauze. She started to twist it from under the left neck and down into his folded arm. Although she didn't know much she had seen people hurt their shoulder blades enough that she knew this would be enough for now. And as she continued to wrap until she tied the last end off as if to make it a sling of a cast she let him rest and just watched him afraid to get under the blankets just yes she watched the water trickle down and look at the watch her mother had given her for Christmas, thus she always had it on her it said 7:05PM. So hardly an hour had passed before she had talked with Arcee. She continued to watch the lightning and the rain wash the world clean when she finally heard a stir from the side of her she was startled and leapt to the other side so he would not yet see her human self.

As he continued to stir she said "Owe" and "Ugh" then a "Ohh"

"Be careful your wing broke off and you ummm. Just be careful getting up I wrapped your arm into a sling like cast to keep you from hurting yourself your ummm."

"Where where am I?"

"Well your in a cave I brought you in to keep you safe from the storm and umm."

"So what happened to me?"

"The Lightning…"

"Oh that's right the lightning hit my wing and hit my chest."

"Why don't I feel my wings."

"Please don't freak out but open your eye's and look at you hand that is not in the sling."

He does as she says and carefully opens his eye's and brings his hand to the dime light, he looks and shock comes to his face.

"What did you do to me?"  
"I have the power to turn any Transformer human and in this case I did it unintentionally I just touched your face after starting the fire and seeing what happened to you and…Ummm well….You suddenly Transformed to a human."

"But how?"

"That's the one thing the Autobots and I am trying to get under control it's still in the process of becoming controlled."

"Wait so you're an Autobot."

"Yep don't you recognize my voice."

Listening for a moment "No I…" she starts to hum Homeland "Wait my rose is that you my sweet angel"

Laughing "Why of course, and how did you know where I was."

"I didn't but I heard you sing then the lightning struck"

Laughing "It seems everywhere I go I put the ones I love endanger."

"Wait what and you never put me in danger, it was the sky that hit me because I was metal."

"That's something to be told another day Skywarp. Yes but if you stopped to notice me singing then I guess you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"But I wouldn't have been able to meet you again. I have left my brothers and have sworn to protect you. You…You see they…"

"I know want to capture me and bring me to there ship."

"How do you know?"

"Well Re…I mean Top Gun, he can read minds and he read one of the cons that the Jets had run into, and it explained everything so the Autobots decided it would be best to keep me cooped up for the last three months until they stopped searching or took their guard down a bit.

"Well I came to protect you from them I swore they shall never harm you and I shall keep that promise." He was quite before continuing then he said "My rose" he suddenly hissed in pain as he tried to turn towards her.

"Don't turn, in human form I think your wings became your shoulder blades and it is fractured or injured you need to lay on the other side, if I had ice I would have but ice on it.

"My sweet rose can you come to the light were I can see you. I don't care how different you look now, I guessing your human too otherwise I would be seeing a shadow over me in this small cave."

"Darn I thought I had thought everything thru I promised the Autobots I wouldn't show anyone even a Decepticon."

"Well I guess there's no hiding it now" he jokes "Besides I left the Decepticons for you" he says in a sweet but pain swelled voice.

"Very well" so she glides in the princess stance we saw her walk in the beginning she always seems to walk with good princess like posture but especially this moment she looked like she was a princess. She comes near and is able to see a foot that is very small and has what appears to be black fuzzy snow boots and the end of what appears to be blue jeans. "Close you eye's I want you to see my eye's first they won't look the same as when I'm an Autobot."

"I will but first tell me what color my eye's are, if they are no longer the evil red of a Decepticon as I have never seen a human with red eye's unless there fake."

"Very well your eye's are gorgeous brown hazel almost like a walnut brown.

He closes his eye's as she approached him.

* * *

Part 2:_ Don't Stop Believing Lovers cave:_

As he felt her near he felt a light soft warm lip cores the top of his before baking away.

"Alright you may open you eye's" came Breanna's voice.

And as he slowly opened them he saw the most gorgeous greenish hazel female eyes starying at him with a loving glance. He try's to shoulder himself up but Breanna quickly says Wait here let me get you something.

She runs over to her stuff and grabs the two pillows she had packed and returns quickly behind him and helps him lift himself up and he gradually gets up while sucking and clenching the pain.

"Here is that better"

"Yeah much but how did you know what to do."

"Well seeing your no longer with the Decepticons as they would have ordered you back by now unless there half a as crazy as I thought."

"No they sadly aren't the crazy fools they should be for going against family."

"Well then I see no harm in saying, as a child I dislocated my arm and broke it, actually funny thing it was the same side you did my left arm two separate times."

"Wow that had got to suck….Wait you said child" attempting to look towards her wanting to stare into her. "You mean you were raised here on earth as a human"

"Mhmm"

"So how are you an autobot"

"Well you see I'm half human half Autobot thus the reason for my powers…" pausing "And you see my father was Cybertronian in this instance Autobot and my mother human. She gave me up for adoption when my father wanted me to have a normal human life, as both my bio parents could not give me. And so my adoptive parents who I count as my real parents raised me. By the way Decepticons killed both my real parents."

"Wait" finally getting the strength to look into a tall beautiful human with a small face and hands wearing what appears to be to jackets one of them being purple with some Technicolor peace sign with words on the pack. Her hair looks wet but hangs in a loose pony tail with curls that she takes out and lets it fall around her face. Her skin is pale but like royalty. Her lips are naturally red and shiny pink just like the lips he kissed in that raven so many moths ago. She had a small nose that looked had the shape of what humans called a sky jump but was very small and her demur looked soft, gentle, caring, and happy to see the man before her alive. "You're the girl from the picture the one they tried to capture so many months ago. That's the reason I started dreaming of an Autobot that looked like you that was you before I met you kissing me in a field, it was you all along staring me in the face. I….I …Love you."

She lets of a small giggle before letting her finger come to his ."

"Shh I know, and I love you two. I'm just happy your alive and well." She gives him another soft kiss this time more like a peck that makes him want more , before his shoulder hurts again. His stomach growl.

"Umm what was that and why does my chest area now hurt?"

"Oh silly it means your hungry that's the feeling humans get when they are hungry."

She runs to her bag and takes out what appears to be some kind of meet but dried the bag says Orbeto's, then she runs to a collier she has next to her suitcase, and grabs a two sandwiches she had prepared incase the the storm took longer then expected and she took out two Caprisuns one was Strawberry the other was Coastal Cooler. She then grabbed a bag of trail mix and a large bag of Tims Wasabi chips. She put both sandwiches on a plate and took both chips and some trail mix onto the paper plate, then she grabbed some beef jerky and put a little on each plate as the sandwiches were peanut butter and raspberry jam (Breanna's favorite pb&j) she thought they should have some meat. She was about to take the plate over when she went and grabbed some carrots, snow peas, and broccoli from the collar which was sitting in a little zip lock bag. She then carry's both plates over.

Skywarp wished he could have watched her prepare the food for he didn't want her out of his site especially when he was injured.

"Here I have a little bit of everything some of it is healthy while the rest is kinda junk food but is good snack food on trips of occasions like this."

He stares at the circular tray in front of him, he asked what each thing was and she explained but cautioned him not to eat the Tim's Wasabi chips first they were one of her favorite types of chips but they aren't good to have on a empty stomach. She explained to him. He could not help but stare at the joy and her laugh when she explained each thing to him and which was the healthy stuff and not so healthy stuff and what the healthy stuff could do to your system and unhealthy stuff could do.

"So what kind of Caprisun do you want I have Strawberry or Coastal Coolers which is a strawberry banana mix."

"Um which do you prefer."

"I like both Caprisuns are good tasting so it doesn't bother me which you choose, I have more in my cooler back there and have some bottled water so It doesn't bug me one bit."

"Um I'll go for the Coastal Cooler that sound interesting."

"Ok here you go" she said laughing as he sits up the best he can he looks at her when he notices she is watching him and slowly eating her food or energy. "What's wrong aren't you hungry?"  
"I am but it just seems like a dream having you hear besides me, I mean I never thought that in all places we would meet again alone here. You know what I'm saying?"  
"Yeah I know what you mean but you need to refuel to or eat whatever they call it on this planet, I don't want you putting yourself in danger by watching me and not getting the energy you need."

"It's eat and I won't if a human skips a meal they aren't going to die or loose energy its more when you skip several meals then you start to see change and the body stops functioning properly."

"Oh, I wish I could stay human then because I don't think I should go out scavengering for sometime of energy to have."

"Then I guess it would be easier to be human there is plenty of food around." She jokes as he laughs with her but stops and makes a sound as if in pain.

They continue there chat as they eat he actually eats quite fast comrade to Breanna "How come your so slow at eating?"

"I don't know my parents told me I've always been I guess I'm never in a huge rush even when I am I take me time eating. Mom says eating slow is good for digesting stuff." Laughing before watching the lightning and rain outside the cave.

He stares at the same thing while she finishes her super. "What song were you singing before I got hit by lightning the song almost sounded like you were talking or singing to me."

"Well I suppose you could say that the song is from the 6o's, 70's, or was it the 80's but it talks about a city boy born and raised in South Detroit which I guess in a way Cybertron is like a big huge city and then you being a Decepticon in all is like the South Detroit part, then he takes a plane going anywhere and I guess with you being a flyer that makes sense. Well then the singer says just a small town girl, which I definitely am I was raised in two small towns my whole life but hey they were large to me. Well she is living in her lonely world, which I guess you could say I am because I've never actually had a relationship with a guy I would always run from them." Turning away and watching the rain come down harder as the night began to come and make everything darker. "Then it says she took a midnight train going anywhere, then the main melody comes in and talks about strangers waiting walking up and down the boulevard and showdown hiding in the night." She stops and goes "Here its better to explain it if you listen to the music." She runs and grabs something behind him and returns with something that is almost rectangular but in a triangle shape with a small purple thing with a screen in the middle. "Here I will restart the song."

She starts the song and he finds himself enjoying it as it Is upbeat song. He looks at her and says "I don't' mind if you sing I heard you earlier and thought I heard an angel singing."

"Oh your just saying that." She says with a giggle.

"No I'm serious your voice is beautiful."

"Well alright, if you can pick up the song or the main chorus could you sing along with me?"

"Yes I will sing with you if I am able toe pick up the main chorus."

"Then it's a deal" she giggles again

"Wait can you tell me your name I want one of your names if you can."

"Well ok I'll give you one name now and that will by my autobot name…Which I choose, my name is Fury…"

"Fury, that matched the way you fought" he laughs before hissing in pain.

"Everyone tells me that, I'll give you a hint the reason I choose it is because it's the meaning of my human name which means Fury of the wind, Fury of the storm, Fury of nature, and a force to be reckoned with."

"Wow that does fit who you are."

"Thanks" she giggles knowing she gave him only half of the description of her name.

"_Just a small town girl living in a" _Breanna begins to sing

"_Living in a lonely world, she took a midnight train going anywhere."_

"_Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit, he took a midnight plain going anywhere."_

He looks at Fury and want more then anything in the world to hold her hand but the two pillows she gave him are barley allowing him support to be up."

_I see am in a smoking room, smell of wine and cheep perfume_

_For the smile that can share the night it goes on and on and on and on!_

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard _

_Will there shadows searching in the night._

_Street lights people, living just to find good motion. Hiding somewhere in the night._

Breanna must have thought the same thing he thought for she grabbed the human Skywarp's hand.

_Working hard to get my feel, everybody wants a thrill_

_Praying they could just roll the dice just one more time_

_Some will win some will loose some of use just want to sing the blues._

_Oh while this night may never ends it goes on and on one and on!_

_Strangers waiting"_ Skywarp begins to sing in such a soft but good voice

"_Up and down the Boulevard, and shadows searching in the night!_

_Streetlights people, living just to find a motion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night"_

At that moment Fury pulls into the human man before her and locks her lips into a kiss with the now human Skywarp as a tear strays down his face he wishes to hold her but can't and just allows there lips to interlock and unlock from each other. Before she pulls away as anther note of pain comes from him "Sorry I didn't not meant to cause you more harm."

Hissing form more pain "No you didn't I'm glade I got to kiss you at least once today.

They both start singing softly to each other _"Don't stop believing, Hold onto that feeling yeah!_

_Street light people! Don't stop believing!"_ and as this begins to happen Skywarp feels her small yet extremely soft hands come underneath his and on top of his like he did when he first kissed her in the battle. She pulled her lips closer and they stay liped locked without fear or regrets as some song with a girl singing something about Respect plays on the IPod. At that moment their tongs intertwine and they are French kissing. Skywarp does not know what to think of having a tongue as being a Decepticon or in this case a Transformer he did not have a tongue and found the things one could do when kissing weird and the same time amazing. He pulled her closer by his legs feeling as if everything within him was wanting her, everything became jittery and he wanted to at this moment connect himself with her but had no clue how he could being in human form so he left that alone and for something to think about another time but could not help the feeling as Fury wrapped her arms around his and kissed his cheeks and his ears. Whiled he kissed her neck and ears. As the night became colder he began to shiver and he saw the air come out of his mouth as well as hers.

"Are you cold?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I guess my human body is."

"Here I remember times like these when your high in the mountains were its cold your supposed to take you clothes off. I mean to keep the heat going between to people to survive through the night."

"Really is that what humans do?"  
"Only in situations were there in the mountains and the weather goes below freezing we do that to keep ourselves alive in the frigid cold I know I barley know you but your injured. And seeing as your injured I can't turn you even If I know how to turn you back you would have a wing still broken and would be in pain. And as human being injured you will not be able to keep yourself warm as I am since you body is trying to heal itself it won't use the energy you need to stay warm so are best bet is me helping you take you shirt off and me taking my shirt off in order to keep you warm. But don't try to play any moves this is not me trying to have sex with you got it. I promised my parents that I would wait to have sex until I marry and I promised them I wouldn't marry till I was near thirty. And please don't tell me I'm foolish my mom she married when she was in her Sophomore year of college and well it didn't turn out so well and they divorced. I learn from peoples past mistakes and I don't want to make the same ones.

Getting up to grab a pair of sizors from the emergency kit, she comes back and trims his shirt after taking off her large jacket.

As she cuts he asks "How do human have sex?"

"I thought all Transformers could use the internet and find out?"

"We can but I would prefer to hear it from a human from you."

"Oh" she looked shocked then said looking him kindly in the eye's "I'm going to give you it straight up like my parents did to me so I wouldn't be to curious about it as a kid none of the birdy and the bee's talk" he nods his head and stares at her as the golden light from the fire comes around her. "Ok well so a guy and a women of whatever age preferably married or engaged will get together and just like we were doing kissing and going for second base which is French kissing then in most cases the man or the women begins taking cloths off…And well they get to the garment part which is you under clothes for women it is the bra and the underwear for men it is just underwear unless they count socks. Well then once the guys underwear comes off and the girls or in someway comes off well the guy has what is call a" whispering the word in his ear "and it grows when the complicated movements of sex are being done. Then it most cases it goes into the women's front bottom area, and then well babies are created that way and that's why there are such things for people to use during sex so they don't by chance creat a baby when they had not intentions." Fury's voice lessons at the end part

"You felt like Cliff Jumper never meant to have you did you."

"Yes but how did you know?"

"I heard my brothers talking about how you looked so similar to him and how that when he asked for you to be brought to the base so he has an idea that you were some how created and are able to have children of you own from what I believe he thinks."

"I'm guessing if the Autobots find that part out I will be cooped up for a long time again to be kept from the Decepticons hands."

"I don't want you to be cooped up for a long time."

"Neither do I."

Lightening up the mood "So do you want to know how a transformer does it" she hits him.

"I already found out from Top Gun he read C Shot and Shot Gun's minds …"

"You mean to tell me those two are together wow I never would have figured, let me guess the rest of the new recruits were those other human teens." With the little nod.

"Yeah those two were doing it every time he came over. In her separate room of course." She looks at him and says "They tried to ask Ratchet who says it's a dangerous thing and would not tell them, because they wanted there Autobot self's to have sex outside and away from everyone. So he attempted to get into the computer and he did, then he couldn't delete the items he searched for causing glitches in the computer by which he got in trouble however they had already done it by then."

"Yeah and what did they look like. "Well they both had some of their paint on each other"

"Yep that's why its dangerous you see by linking wires your combining sparks and your colors easily intermix so everyone will know you did it."

"But from what it sounds like sex is about the same to Transformers just were you connect and how dangerous of threatening it can be is different."

"Yeah well lets not have either sex for a while"

"Agreed hey do you think…"  
"Don't even ask I have a idea of what you were to ask feel free just as long as I'm not in there."

"No I was going to ask how you drain your fluids, what is it you humans say go to the bathroom."

"Here" helping him up and telling him what to do on the other end of the cave she explain to him but with one arm and no idea how to undue Surf Shorts she has to help him out like a child "Ok you hold it and aim to the grown or corner ok" having no choice but to look and make sure he doesn't spray himself"

"So what does this thing do anyways besides being something for sex and to go to the bathroom if women don't have one?" he asks with the innocents of a child.

"Your curious about everything you know that, well you know where I kicked you earlier when we fought, over three times in the groin area."

"Yeah what about that."

"Well in human terms You may not be able to have kids because it is that in particularly that enables someone to have children and seeing your face earlier it may have the same affect and I may have caused you if you had any reproducing genes , well you just may not be able to have children lets put it at that. And I'm sorry as it was one of the few ways I knew to protect myself."

"Its ok" looking at his thing as if realizing "So if that fight never happened between us I may have been able to reproduce and have children with you. If we ever well ever had sex."

"Well yeah I suppose but its just theory and you may still be able to as you never had one before."

"No its ok maybe its for the better barely being able pull his surfing shorts up as his shoulders still hurt. She helps him hold them up as he walks back to the blankets. She helps him slip under them to get warm and as he laid there she began to take her shirt off before he asked "Let me I want take it all in depending on when I next shall she you. To hold on to this perfect night. And so she took off her boots and her soaking socks and hang them on a rock near the firer to dry but far enough away that he firer wouldn't let them catch firer. She first puts away the food having an idea of what was about to happened between them. And gently lays by him under the blankets he slowly with some pain being seen in his face manages to pull the shirt over her head one piece at a time he gently and carefully as to not hurt himself gets the shirt off her he looks at the gorgeous body that lay in front of him as he said "You know its not fare that humans can't walk around and see each other for there true selves like transformers do we don't' hide anything, but I guess that's because most of us can not have children. I wish today to see you for your true self you already have seen me for my true self". And so she allows him to take off her bra and see her small beasts and then he asked if they could be completely naked.

"Your sneaky man she tells him has he kisses her ear and neck and she feels happy and warm she says very well I will have to grab something first, hopefully this will not count against my promise to my parents as this is the man I plan to marry before reaching in her emergency kit she asks him.

"Do you plan on marrying me one day?"

"Yes I will plan on proposing to you when the time comes for few Transformers can love more than one person and for Decepticons it only happens once in our life's, and most of use miss it, I don't' want to miss this one for I plan on staying with you till the day I dye." Came a weak but very serious sounding voice.

She takes out a circular thing (condom) from her emergency kit and said. "Obviously you are my first but if we promise to marry each other someday in the coming years then I promise to be yours now and forever."

"I promise the promise that no Transformer can break and that is I swear my life on to your life from now on and that I am only to do this out of love and my feelings towards your for although few of my kind have found love when we do we do not break are vow to that love."

"Good and I feel the same to you as she lowers his shorts and she sticks the circular thing (condom) that feels like rubber on to Skywarp's private part she pushes the pants back up and says will save that for latter. " She moves farther up on the pillows to allow him to undue he jeans although he has some difficulty undoing them he continues to kiss he stomach for he knows if they were just Transformers this is where they would connect their sparks. He kisses her bellybutton, and licks it as he still attempt to undo the button on her jeans eventually succeeding. He zips the zipper down on her jeans and pulls them down the best he can finally getting to her Victoria Secret Pink bootcutt underwear. He stares at this for over a minute before he pulls this down to where he can with the pain he is still having pains when he is pulling the underwear down. He stares at the hair she has there, but continues to kiss her belly and side almost tickling her before he says "Your gorgeous Fury even as a human"

"You are handsome as a human or a Transformer."

She pulls a leg close to him loosely puts her foot over his loose pants and gently pulls them down. Before he just stares at her then he gently brings his leg into hers and wraps one around hers bringing them ever more closely together and for ones at long last they feel connected and are connected. Their lips interlock and they are warm all around. Their lips touch ever more carefully and genteelly as he rolls on top of her and she says.

"Doesn't this remind you of after you knocked me down the ravine and I kicked you how you were right about me" giving him a peck on the lip before slowly baking her lips away and he pulled in.

"Yes it does." Kissing her as if they had just this night to live he says "I am that city boy and you are that small town girl"

"Yes" as she kisses his mouth and there tongues interlock they…. He however does not start with any sex but just stares at her and says "You promised your parents I don't feel its right. Although he has already crossed the line and is laying on top of her his penis has been attaching to her but not caused a contraction as it had not gone through her barrier.

She says with a happy smirk "Your right I did." She looks at him and allows them to stay connected just a man a women lying on top of each other with nothing happening. He lays himself besides her and says I can't do it not when you promised them you would when you married not before"

"I'm still a virgin for are skin had touched and your penis almost broke my barrier but you choose not to, that was my first test and you passed my love for you is even larger then it was if that is even possible you took temptation and you never listened to it that is part of being a Christian, if you indeed promise to marry me sometime, they won't let me marry you until you well until you become Baptized into Christianity and you follow the word of the bible. My dad is a what you call old fashioned Christian, my mom is more new agy but has some of the old ideals in her. So if you ever do ask me…"

"Oh I will ask you and maybe sooner than you think for people die young in this war and if one of us shall as I fear we will I rather die married to you then ever having sex with you and keeping you clean and true to your words…"

Giggling "People die young in any war, my first kiss, he's out in the war but is coming home soon. I worried when he went out that he would die I may not love him nor did I when he kissed me as I was his practice I was three he was five he was practicing for another girl. I slapped him silly he cried both times I did that he went crying to mom although we had been discovered by then."

"That sounds like my Fury." He says before giggling as Breanna pulled his pants up.

"I'm glade with what you choose you have proven you are my love my truest love by listening and thinking things through. I don't care if people think your dump for you have shown me something the smartest man could not have shown me for who have shown me the loss for an appetite of lust. You can bring me the strongest man or being on the face of this planet or endless universe and you would not have found one who could escape lust. You can bringing me the smartest and they would dive in to appease there lust. But what you have proven to me as people say true love conquers all including lust for you just conquered the greatest fight a man could fight and brought my heart back pure and clean to stay clean throughout our lives together. Your promised nothing would ever harm me and now you have shown you truly are not a Decepticon but a human being. If you wish I'm sure you will be able to join the Autobots. She pulls her pants back up and puts her bra back on. And kisses her love with such a big kiss.

"I will finally give you my name for this was the test you needed to pass I needed to see if you could stand up to lust and say no. My full name is Breanna Barker, Breanna Maggie Barker."

"I finally get to hear your true name and it is sweet music to my ears, I shall promise to love you Breanna Maggie Barker, I shall promise myself to you for all time."

Tears flow down his eyes as she gives him one big peck and then falls into bed with him. He holds her with his one good hand and she tightly clenches his hand and she says "Goodnight my love, Goodnight my darling Skywarp"

"And goodnight to my darling Breanna I love you now as the brightest star shines above use that star is ours to look upon." He didn't think of the rain but knew in his heart if the stars could be seen he would point one out and know which one it was and call it their star. He grasped her hand and pulled her in to get her warm and closed his eyes to the smell, of Breanna, his Fury's flower smelling hair. Then his dreamed has changed now he was in a meadow with her holding her in his lap and three little children all with bright blue autobot blue eyes who looked the same age one was a girl wearing a dress with bright red hair wavy like her mother, the other had long wavy brown hair with very blonde streaks, and the third was a little boy with blonde hair that somehow he knew looked like him, they quickly played around in this field racing after each other. She smiles up at him and kisses him like her sweet kisses always do. Before the field is dark and near a cliff he is holding her and crying seeing scorch marks and different colors on his sweet as if she had been beaten on her Autobot body, he is week and crying her body is lifeless in his hands she tells him "I will always love you" as her eyes begin to close and the energon trickles from the side she is fading into death. Slipping in his hands away.


	12. Chapter 12: The Small Cabin & Town, Home

**_Chapter 12: The Little Cabin and town in the mountain woods:_**

* * *

_I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the show as Hasbro and other people own them I do however own the rights to the story, Fury/Breanna, The Amin (Ai-men is how I came up with the name in my head and choose it to be spelled this way) the Amin family is composed of Ranger Matt, Sarah (his wife), the three children (listed by oldest to yongest) Andy, Terry, and Natalie, the newest members of the Amin family are two Faternal twins one boy Nick and the girl Clarice. I also own the rights to Dr. Salmon_

* * *

_Please Review, Subscribe, or email me and PLEASE tell Me what you think of the STory!_

Also Please EMAIL Me or tell me anything you would like to see in this story I'M UP FOR ANY SUGESTIONS!

* * *

_Part 1) Hospitality_

As Skywarp begins to wake he finds himself on a bed but thinks its a berth, he is the comfiest he's ever been almost forgetting he is currently not a transformer nor is he even at any base. He should be waking to the feeling of cold stone and a dying fire. He remembers that he ran from his family to chase after a girl. "Ugh why did I do that I must be dead now how else would I be this comfortable in somthing so soft and warm. Oh my brothers are so going to kill me just for dying. Ugh what am I to do now I never found my love she was never by my side."

Then his arm moves over his chest and he feels nothing but soft skin and a six pack. He feels flesh but he is not a human, or was his whole life a dream and he was just a human. No how dare he thinks of that, but whatever he now is he was wanting to stay asleep on this soft stuff or never wake for he never felt anything that good berths weren't even that comfortable. He feels sudden pain when he moves against his left shoulder, _Ugh what in the world! Wait my shoulder I can't move my arm its braced to my chest what happend? Wait I was elecricuted the lightning then what?_ _Oh my head and body aches I feel really overheated. Wait someone was with me there was singing and then she was a human. She was a human. SHE IS A HUMAN. Fury no wait Breanna she turned me accidently to a human but I would have died if she didn't or been a wingless flyer if she didn't save me. We almost had sex but I remembered her promise to her parents ment the world to her to keep. We were cuddling I had her in my good arm, and was asleep._ Then he realized Breanna she isn't holding his hand, where is she. He opens his eyes and the light is so bright he has to squint and put his hand in front of it to see his hand and the fact he is still human. He see's its morning or afternoon, the light came from a nicely decorated window with old fashioned curtains. He attempts to sit up when he here's a male voice say. "I wouldn't do that Sky. I mean Mr. Warp." Skywarps ears are ringing but he was sure he heard Warp.

"Did you say Mr. Warp."

"No, no I said Mr. Warner. Your name is Skylark Jason Warner"

Playing along but having an idea who came up wiht the name and smirking "How do you know my name?" a little confused by what he was being called still unsure what was up.  
"You see I'm a doctor in this small mountain town you are lucky the ranger and his wife found your girlfriend or should I say fiancée huddling in the cave just South of here they saw the fire and knew something was up. When they got there your fiancée explained how some car jackers, gunned you two down and when you disliked them touching your wife you attempted to hit one of them you hit you with wooden baseball bat causing a broken arm socket which, Seraphina Angleicuses Summer or as she said she likes to be called Bre as thats her nickname. Anyways she had tried to help you when you were out cold only to find you to wake up for a few hours before shivering and going out. She explained she tried to do the heat by having both you shirts off by which she had to cut yours and keep you warm by that." He pauses "Your luck the ranger found you when he did It gets cold up here even during the beginning of Summer and some people neglect that or die. You had a fever when they found you about Midnight your fiancée was trying to wake you up. You were overheating, you were getting a temperature from your wounds if they didn't find you will I'm afraid you would have died in your fiancée's arms." Trying to get up still "Whoa, easy I'm local doctor but you need to take it easy I patched you up and popped you arm back into the socket although it still needs time to heal. You have been out for a week after all."

Wait how long?" _Even as a Decepticon I never was out for more then a few hours if not a day in a half how could I have been out so long without knowing it._

"Well as soon as I got eh call I made the night trip up here to check you out. I gave you some stuff so you could sleep and not feel the pain from the different things I was to do. The rest was you body needing rest. You Girlfriend has called your parents and her aunt to say they hit a road block but she seemed to stray from telling them you were injured probably because she worried that you were not going to make it."

"Uggghh" squinting his eye's at the pain of trying to adjust his side, he finds it complicated. "So how's my fiancée my sweet Seraph my sweet and wonderful angel been?" smirkiing at what she was going by knowing the latin term for angle for she was definitly good at names she was his angle.

"Its so nice how young people tell each other those things I need to remember to tell the wife latter my old name for her she hasn't heard it in years. Your Bre has barley left you side except to eat, she would always come back to your side holding your hand waiting for you to wake up."

Now Skywarp is able to look at the man across from him. This man looks middle aged, he has a long white coat that is buttoned, a thing around his that Skywarp knew was to hear the heart or something when he would attach it to his ears. The mans hair was thin but graying over he had a young looking face with older green eyes. Some wrinkles hung around his eyes showing his age but he still seemed younger.

"Were…Were unngg" making a sound of pain but it doesn't hurt as much he thinks its due to whatever the doctor did to him "Where is my Angle, Seraph, where is my sweet red rose?"

"Your fiancé went with the rangers wife Sarah to the store, they'll be back in a short time you just need to lay there and rest I'll have Ranger Matt or one of his children bring you something to eat."

Noticing he has some being wires attached to him "What are these?"

"Those" pointing to the ones stuck on his arm and taped on "are what helped keep you hydrated and from being hungry, the one on your finger is measuring your heart rate. Surely you have seen these in a movie or visited a hospital before." Laughing at his own statement. Skywarp shakes his head. "Well that's ok a lot of young people such as yourself don't pay attention much to these things your fiancé well she said she had been to a hospital several times since she was born either because of friends, family, her parents, or herself so she told us different stories, to brighten her mood but everyone could tell she's very worried about you. Your family is worried they call us everyday and ask to talk to her, I'm guessing you to were going to tell them you got engaged because she keeps referring to you as her friend on the phone. " he looks at Skywarp as if asking him.

Giving a little chuckle "Yeah well I guess you can say that, our families kind of hate each other and were kind of living a real Romeo and Juliet without all the killing at least at the moment." He gives a semi smile.

"Yeah well doesn't half of the population now a days have some sort of Shakespear story happening in their lives" the doctor jokes "Anyways most couples families hate each others guts but would love the couple." The doctor again laughs at his own joke.

Skywarp begins to think_ Wow what would my brothers think me being carred for by a human doctor and getting along with him. Wow they would think I had gone nuts, they would hate the idea that I became a human and was willing to stay in this body as a human. The would propable kill me if they found out that I am in love with a Halfling of an Autobot and human two of the things Decepticons hate the most. Unless they already know she is half human and autobot, they at least don't know that she infact is the daughter of an …_

_I wonder when Breanna my Fury will return, she Is very clever if she can trick these people and come up with this ridiculous story that actually is believable as to how I was injured and why she did the things she did. Calling me her fiancé hhhmmm….maybe that's the only way she could explain the reasons she did what she did… or maybe the only way she was allowed to be by his side…hhhmmm…whatever the reason she definitely is clever like I knew she was but she is now the smartest person in the world if she can keep going on such stories._

_I'm guessing the people she called were the Autobots, she must be telling them that I am some friend that she ran across injured and doesn't feel right leaving or something. I wish she would tell the Autobots the truth but maybe she doesn't want the humans who saved us freaking out or over hearing. Wow I gotta love this women she loves me even though I'm not the smartest bot around. She never left my side, then she must really love me and what she told me last night after I choose not to well have sex right as I was getting ready to, she told me she loved me more then she ever did. She truly loves me for not letting what she called lust get in the way of there feeling. But she…she…no wait she was so calm during the whole thing as if she was testing me and trying to see if I had changed for her. I see now that was a test of love she did not won't me to have sex but to actually say no to it. I see what she meant now she was trying one of those things women do when they are telling the guy something else she was telling me that if I loved her I would not have sex with her. Wow she is a more complicated women then I thought I have to watch she said it was the first test she had to prove that he had changed and that they both loved or was she joking about the test and only meant for this one to be the only one. I love that girl but she can really mess up a guys circuits with all this messed up stuff._

_Wait I'm in a human home, I can't believe I'm actually in the hospitality of a human and am a human. I mean as a Decepticon I would have hated this and hated becoming a human or do I. Wait as a Decepticon my brothers could have still been able to track me wouldn't they, but wait the lightning…the…the lightning it it would have fried any tracking device…was that no accident that we were both in the storm was I supposed to be hit by lightning so they…they…the ones I once called….those who no longer are my family…so they couldn't track me…Wait even without that I am different as a human and if she had to call the Autobots that means that they can't track her as a human. So I am keeping my love safe by being a human even if the lightning fried the tracking devise I don't want to become a Decepticon again for I fear it may, put her in harms away until I'm sure that I am under the radar and unable to be tracked._

The doctor looks at the young man before him who's looking towards the window, but he knows the look this man has and the stare is not looking outside but looking within himself thinking about his love.

"You must really love her hu. Mr. Warner."

Startled out of his thought "Please just call me Sky I still have hatred towards parts of my family and I'd rather be called Sky." This was the best way he could go along with Breanna's story, he felt awekward being called by part of his name but if he must he would prefer being called by what humans called the first name being called Mr. anything was just something he was not used to yet.

The doctor said got up from his chair looking at the young man contemplating in his thoughts "I'll go find someone to bring up your breakfast. Someone shall be up here in a bit I just caution you should not move much your shoulder is really busted up and although its been a week you still need some time to heal. I'll be back to see you in the afternoon I have to go to my office I have patients who are waiting for me. Oh and forgive me not introduce myself I am Dr. Salmon" Grabbing a black over coat he left the room.

Skywarp just listened to the still quiet wanting to know if this was a dream or real as everything seemed so surreal to him. The next second he heard several footsteps running up something that he supposed were stairs.

"Terry stop it, I'm trying to carry the food." Came a little high pitched voice of a little girl, whom sounded a little grumpy.

"No let me carry something Natalie you always drop things, or something." Came a young boys voice who also was a bit high pitched.

"No I don't hmm" and some sound like someone was pushed was heard.

"Hey no pushing, that was no fair."

"Ok you to either you stop fighting or I will carry the food. I don't know why I let you two carry it if you both always fight. I have more responsibility in the house and should have carried it knowing you two." Came a more mature but pre-teen sounding voice.

"Sorry Andy." Both the younger voices said.  
"That's ok now apologize to each other for shoving, each other"

"Sorry Terry" came the little girl sounding sweet and kind, although Skywarp was sure she sounded like him with his brothers and knew this fighting between them was not over.

"Sorry Natalie" Terry said sounding quite "Owe why what was that for?"

"Sorry my foot must of slipped." Came Natalie's voice with a playful like giggle.

A sound like someone tooted came "Hey Andy he stuck his tongue out at me." She said in a joking way.

"Did not"

"Did so"

"That's enough now I'll carry the food to Mr. Warner you two can come but only if you behave, and I don't care who stuck there tongue out at who, and Natalie it is not nice to step on peoples toes especially after apologizing to them, I can't believe how immature you two can be sometimes I feel like I always have to be the responsible one and never have my time for fun."

"Hey you three need to behave I'll be up there in a sec if you aren't behaving when I get up there the you each will get a time out and I will ground you." Came a older sterner voice.

"Yes Daddy" all two of the voices said in unison. While the older voice said "I'll try to keep them out of trouble but I can't make you any promises."

The door knob turned as the voices of three children approached near giggling as the door opened. As they entered the first one Skywarp saw was a small human he counted as being the size a child is, he looked about 4' and a half feet and had deep green eyes, short black hair, was tan with some super hero logoed shirt and matching pj bottoms. The boy next to him was taller somewhere past 5' and he had a dark brown hair that hung over his eye's with light almost gray like blue eye's, his face was still soft and child like, and he wore a plain t-shirt with his ripped looking jeans. The little girl who hugged the oldest leg was the one that caught his curiosity the most. This girl had the most gorgeous red hair with curls extending down her back her eye's were a bright green and her face was soft and innocent. She was no taller the 4' but it fit her nicely. She smiled as she saw Skywarp smile at her "Don't be afraid little one I'm not going to harm you I'm only human after all." Laughing inside because he knew he was not human.

The oldest sat what looked to be a short table that fit on the bed in between his feet. And then introduced himself, "Hi Mr. Warp…"

"Please just call me Sky Mr. sound to weird to me."

"Ok Hi Sky I'm Andy obviously the oldest of these's little rascals" giving his little brother a nugey on the hair at which he try to put his hair back to it's original state with little success "This" pointing to the brother who he just gave the nugey to "This is the second oldest Terry, he seems to get into a lot of trouble around this small town."

"Hey I do not I just in the wrong places at the wrong time."

Ignoring his brothers remarks "and this little angel"

"More like a demon" came the younger brother, Skywarp saw the girl stick her tongue out aimed at Terry, whom gave a shock and a angry threat of "This is not over."

As the girl whispers "You want to bet."

"This is the other angel or trouble maker of the group Natalie she's only six so she's got some time to learn." Skywarp laughs at the scene before him.

"She's right your eye's do sparkle when you laugh." Came Natalie, which startled Skywarp but made him smile as he knew who she was talking about, but had never heard her say to him.

The sound of large footsteps came from down the hall and the deep voice was heard "Where's my three little angels." And the little girl squirmed out of her brothers arms and ran towards the door with a brightened expression.

"Daddy Daddy! Come look look he's awake. Daddy that girl was right his eye's sparkle when he laughs Daddy come look look." Natalie said in a hyper way.

"Whoa my little angle, calm down the man has just woken up now you havn't been bothering him much have you." Picking the girl up Skywarp is able to see a tall man over 6' in mountain boot, old looking jeans definitely warn with grass stains, a white t-shirt, and a baseball hat that says San Francisco Dodgers, his hair is dark brown, and hangs short cut to his head. He gives off the look of a strong and well built man, and looks hard in the face.

"No Papa I haven't, not one bit."

"That's my little princes, and how about my two hero's not causing trouble our we."

"No Dad, no Sir of course not" the tall man is standing near Skywarp who is almost threatened by the way this man looks.

"That's my boys" messing up both of their hair dues to the children's dislike. "So how you feeling"

"I'm doing good um thanks…Yeah and thanks for saving me."

"Well that's my job. Oh and where are my manors I forgot to introduce my self I'm Matt Amid.

"Nice to meet you Matt I guess you already know my name from my fiancée, But really thanks for everything."

"Oh it was no big problem the cave wasn't far from here when I saw smoke I knew someone must have gotten trapped or car jacketed as that happens a lot in these mountains. So I knew I had to help whoever was in there. Boy you were sweating like you had a hot jalapeño, your girlfriend was standing over you body wanting to perform CPR but knew you were still breathing. She explained everything that had happened to use. We just took you in and gave both of you one of our spare rooms. We get enough people who get stuck and go to that cave for shelter, your just luckily we saw the smock through all the rain and the storm."

"Yeah thanks though I would have hated to leave her, like..well like that."

"Yeah well love works in funny ways sometimes as that song says love make the world go round. By the way sorry that your breakfast is a little cold I tried to heat it up but well oatmeal is sometimes better the first time around, the children helped make the meal, they wanted to help you out in someway."

Skywarp smiles at the three children before him and say's "Thank you I appreciate that, I'd shake you hand but seeing as one is wrapped up and the other has these things connected to if I'd have just say Thanks to you three and your dad."

Looking up at their father they ask "Can we stay please daddy and talk with him more please" all three say to their dad as the little girl gives her dad the puppy dog eye's.

"Well alight but allow him to first eat his breakfast before you start bugging him the man needs to eat first."

Looking at the food and utensils before him luckily there is just one utensil which is a spoon so he figured out how to use this, there is warmly made toast with some white stuff and what looks to be like the jam Breanna had made on the sandwich they had for super over a week ago. The juice before him was orange but he had no clue what it was, although it smelled sweet. The bowl before him had several things that looked like water drops but were brown and hard and somehow mixed together. He thought it looked like mush or some lighter colored dirt especially since there were dried up things that were red and purple. But as he causously tasted this he found it was not disgusting stuff but tasted good. He savored every bight and found that he liked being human more because there were options and not everything tasted the same, and made living more enjoyable. Now he knew why humans had so many different things that were based on food because different thing are a new experience.

* * *

Part 2)_ A child's touch:_

As Breanna arrived with Sarah a young women not past her thirties with elegant black hair and California tanned skin, who has a beautiful completion but seems tired. She is was pushing a stroller with two babies not older then six months into the house while Breanna is helping her bring in the groceries. "Thanks for the help, It's nice having a extra hand besides my three children who fight all the time and a husband who has to watch out for any problems going on in the mountains thus always having to work."

"Oh it's no problem I like to help people." Came the soft sweet happy voice of the curly brunette Breanna.

"No really sometimes I wish I could have someone close by to talk to like you, well I guess you were lucky to have found us and we were able to become friends."

"Yes I'm glad we did." Seeing her husband at the counter in the kitchen she puts down the items she was carrying "Hello dear" and kisses him on the cheek as he reads some maps and is marking certain areas.

"Hello dear" kissing her on the lips, noticing Bre putting down the groceries and helping the Sarah put them away. "He's awake." Bre stops what she's doing and just stares as if she had dreamed what he said. "Yes he's awake, he is still in pain but doing alright the children are keeping him company."

They here some laughing from above and Bre hears a laugh she hadn't heard in a week.

"Honey lets take the twins up to their rooms to sleep. Seraphina, I mean Bre go ahead and see him"

She is still frozen in her place.

"Would it be better if we went up with you I can tell this seems unreal to you, you need some support don't you." Nodding her head as she suddenly finds walking a skill she had not used before.

The get to the stares while each parent holds one of the twin. They walk down to the end of the had where his guest bedroom is she feels her hands claiming up as they hear more laughing and screeching form the children. She slowly opens the door and see's the little girl sitting on Skywarp's lap and laugh at the little show the two brothers put on with faking swords and fake night helmets as they dual, the whole room is filled with laughs no one seems to notice the door open with three people staring at the skeptical with smiles. That is until something races from the doorway and wraps there arms around Skywarp's neck and gives him a large quick kiss on the lips.

As this person backs away they star into each others eye's at which Skywarp says "Why does my sweet rose cry."

"To see you are alive, yourself, and well." By now the three children have left the room to continue with there games in some other room. "You seemed to be having fun, I'm glade you and the children were able to get along and play well together."

He looks at her before giving a soft little giggle and the whispers in her ear so only she could here "I told you on that fateful day you changed me and I was officially changed to a human by you maybe not just by accident but maybe I am to learn to be a human before we shall be together.

"Oh you" she gives a short laugh and kisses him on the cheek "Oh before I forget I should introduce you to the two who saved our lives. Well you've met Matt and this is his wife Sarah. She is a very kind women, and very caring women at that."

She smiles and says "Hello, oh and these our the two newest members to our family this" pointing to the little baby with a blue blanket around him "This is Nick, and this little one" pointing to the pink blanketed baby in the Matt's arms "This little one is Clarice, they both are twins they were born on New Years, so there birth will always mean new beginnings." She says with a smile and a laugh before her husband and her give each other a peck on the lips.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sarah and you two little ones as well."

Just then the happy chatter was broken by the sound of breaking glass. "Oh no not again."

"I'm afraid so dear huu."

"She did."

"Nuu He did it."

"Hey I'm not in this so I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Well our little angels have struck again." Giving a smile to his wife.

"Yep I'm afraid they all have and they told us they would behave huuu."

"Honey haven't you learned by now that they never behave when they say they will it's like they cross there fingers." Laughing at the joke.

"Here can you hold are babies it looks like well have to wait to put them to bed?" Sarah said, as her husband handed Bre, Clarice and Sarah handed the human Skywarp the twin boy Nick, and they slamed the door next sound heard was the scream from Sarah "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, just sit down away from the glass and don't step anywhere near the glass, then were going to have a long talk of what just happened."

"Wow I would hate to be those two right now or three." Skywarp jokes while trying to hold the baby boy.

"Yeah I remember those days." Laughing at some old memory she thought of.

"Yeah it was bad back in the training if you messed up your punishment would be torture that's how they train Decepticons with tuff love. But others get the attention and the love." He starts to look solemn out the window as a bird lands on a tree and starts singing.

"You mean your brothers would get the attention and you were the one punished, that's why you would make stupid decisions and would always crack jokes and pull pranks because tuff love was better then no attention."

"Yes that's what it was for me I had to fight for my attention seeing my oldest brother Thundercracker is the brains and Starscream he was sly and able to get out of any trick which made him evil and wise, and so while everyone paid attention to them I felt I needed to become something so I started becoming the joker and prankster because it the only way any one could see me."

"Hmm that reminds me of the song my friend Kyle who is now married but treated me him and his three brothers that is treated me like a lil sister, well he likes to sing Mr. Selaphane, it says They call me Selaphane Mr. Selaphane should have been my name Mr. Selaphane cause you and look right through me and walk right by me and never know I'm there." She trys to perk his mood up as she sings the song.

"Yeah I suppose you could say I was like that" he smirks while trying to carefully hold the baby.

"Here let me help you." Breanna comes over and wraps his good arm under the babies head and lays the hand against the side and the bum. Then she walks around the room huming a song and bouncing the baby very slowly to sleep. As she starts to sing,

_Angels! Angels! oo OO oo Oo!_

_Looking out over Jordan _

_All I could see,_

_A band of Angles, _

_Coming after me!_

_Gabriel was playing the trumpet! _

_David was playing the harp, _

_Some day my sould shall be free,_

_I shall be free!_

_All All! All night_

_All day_

_The angels, keep a watching_

_over me my lord_

_All All night_

_All day_

_Angles watching over me and I shall be free!_

_Looking out over Jordan_

_All I could see_

_A band of angles_

_That were coming after me!_

_Gabriel was on the trumpet_

_David was playing the harp,_

_Some day my soul shall be free_

_Looking out over Jordan._

_All I could see was a band of angles coming after me_

_Looking out over Jordan_

she singings in the range of an Alto _ALL I could see was a band of angles coming for me_

_All night All Day Angles keep watching me my Lord_

she switches to a second soprano range _All Night All Day Angles keep watching me my Lord_

_All night All Day Angles Keep watching me my Lord_

She sings in 1st Soprano range _All Night All Day Angles Keep watching me my Lord_

_All Night All Day Angles Keep watching me my Lord_

_Angles!_

_Angles!_

_I shall be free!_

As he watches her speechless again amazed at her voice he almost could have sworn he was staring at an angle or that she had the voice of an angle which could make sense of how kind she was even if she had her human moments of anger she seemed like one when she walked past the window he almost thought he saw her have the sparkle of wings and a halo but it turned out to be the curtians behind her and reflection of the picture above him to the light. She didn't focus on him but stared at the baby who was drifting to sleep. The room was quite and he stared at the one in his arm. The fragile creature was sucking on it's fingers with its bright blue eye's staring wide at him, as Skywarp smiled to him the babies smile grew more up and he saw foam forming at the mouth and he kicked his feet up and down bouncing in his arms as he was excited. Skywarp laughed at this and as the baby started to drewl he switched arms to having the baby being suported the best he could by the arm in the brase.

Skywarp was surprised at what happend next almost as if he was a father and knew what to do, the baby smiled and gave a happy imbaressed look as it adjusted its body like it tightend then relaxed and gave a little baby laugh either at Skywarp or at just pure baby joy. As more drew dribbled out of its little mouth expecially after he laughed Skywarp had the instinct to take the bib around its neck and wip the rims around his mouth dry of drewl. He concentrated making sure not to be to hard he wiped the babies lips as Nick jiggled and laughed watching Skywarps face with delite.

Skywarp was amazed by this feeling he just watched the baby smiling up at him and smiled down at this little fragile delicate baby shining like the heavens as the little baby gocking sounds are made. He thinks_ I could never have done this as a Decepticon and even if I could my brothers would tell me to kill it or something but this baby, no holding a baby is magical, I can't believe I'm feeling this for a little new born._ Will Skywarp still is wiping his face little Nick takes his fingers tightly bringing Skywarps hands to his mouth and sucks on them. Skywarp spark sinks knowing he is utterly in love with the feeling of holding a baby, as a Tranformer he could have had this feeling in several ways but it seems this way he likes the most and having Breanna, the Fury he met she being in this room he wished in all the world that they were together months ago and that these babies were there's he wished Breanna was pregnant with there babies or that they went through the sex. Suddenly taking back the sex part knowing for his own reasons he could never do that to her not after what she promised but most of all what happend to him as a child mech, he couldn't let what happend to him happen to her. But more then anything he wanted to have children with her and in the near future if he could. He looked at her gracefully walking like she was floating on a cloud and looked at her tummy her cute baby fat stomach that was like a babies stomach, then thoat of how soft and baby like her skin was probably due to her Transformer gene her skin didn't age. Looking back at her stomach in a dreamy way she caught his eye's as the stars sparkled in them she smirked and gave a tiny laugh knowing he was thinking of having children or desired them with her. As she smirked she let her face slitly face him before turning to the baby and walking in the shadows of the room.

He continued to look at the small cute stomach, and thought about how he held and kissed that stomach and embrased it. He remembered the feeling of almost having sex and knew he would have that moment more then once but promised to make sure they never fully come to having sex till the day they marry. Looking at her stomach his thoughts started to wander to the first few days he came to earth, years ago. He remembered it was one of the farm lands and roads in Alberta, Canada he was flying over.

_The air was so cool and hot in the sumer air, the air smelled so fresh as there were feileds of farm land bellow. "I'm having the time of my life I can't spot any Autoscum driving around these parts but I'll keep my eye's out Megatron." laughing at the fun he's having  
"That's good now you should report to base in two earth hours..." instructed Megatron  
"Wait please don't tell me. No do tell me is that Skywarp." came a worried Thundercracker.  
"Cool it Thundy this is just fun for me I love the cool air and wanted to see what I can do to the humans without anyone noticing hehhe." he said sarcasticlly  
"Skywarp! you get your bum back here right now I never said you could leave the base did I and you wonder why I always have to go with you! Your so no your your always imature just wait till I get down there and tear you apart you had me worried sick what if the Autobot scum catch you and kiill you? You promised your brother and I that you would stay near after Mod and Conf passed you promised to do everything in your power to make sure we all survived and that inclues yourself. Ugh I don't know why you don't act your age you act like you still that little mech that you were over a thousand years ago! I'm ordering you as you caretacker, sould provider, older brother, and older warrior to get your sticking no good bum to base before you get injured or do somethign stupid I'm not cleaning up your messes everytime nor are you going into punishment I've kept you out of them and I want to keep you out of them! NOW GET YOUR SHIT ASS BACK TO BASE OR SO HELP ME YOU ARE GOING TO BE DAMNED AND WE ARE LEAVING TO GO BACK TO CYBERTRON OR SOMEOTHER PLANET TILL I CAN TEACH YOU TO GROW UP!"  
"Thundy! Bro chill I'll be back home soon just give me a sec and..."  
"No I'M not giving you a sec turn your ass around you Fra..."  
"That's enough Thundercracker you shall not swear to your younger brother esecially if your in charge of him and Starscream isn't! He shall be back here in thirty minuts and no later I can tell you are worried and you are right he shall not cause any trouble or it will be the two of you that suffer. He does need to grow up and so maybe your right about the leaving till he learns at least. That sounds like a perfect plan till he learns to mature and I will have you teach him as you are one of the most qualified and his caretacker I should exepect nothing less."  
"Huuu yes Megatron" both repeat both depressed but Skywarp sounds more sarcastic and would have been mimicing Meagatron if he was Transformed.  
As he strolled the country side he had a strange feeling that suddenly caught his attention but let it slide as it soon passed by. As he lowered passed the clouds he saw a car speeding past the cars and going realy fast.  
'Hm that could be a no good Autobot the way its driving. As he got closer he saw it quickly pull over to the other side of the highway and do a Uturn stop on the side of the road. A young man about twenty five steped out and rushed to the other side of the side of the car and opend the door. A beautiful young women with short curly gold brown hair was there making wierd sounds and screaming. Skywarp being curious why a women with such a large stomach was screaming, so he landed behind some thick trees and brush that had a small clearing in the middle as he chose his holoform mode as it lookd like a short child almost like the child in Home Alone but older more like a fifteen year old with brownish blonde hair and almost red brown eye's. He ran to the people he concluded were a couple  
"What's going on, Sir what is wrong with the women."  
The mans on the phone "Yes Yes this is Mr. Dalley yes my wife is in labor I think she is having the baby!"_  
_"Pual dont' think I am the babies coming...Aaauugggg." her screams were ear curtling as she grabbed Pual's leg and he squeeled at the pain her squeeze was cossing._  
_"Ugh yes yes...Honey, Sweet heart, Sandra darling...Owe."_  
_"Don't darling me and get the pain away."_  
_"They said to stay on the line and they will help but they sugest having someone else to help I..." hearing the little boy "Yeah you can help but won't your panents be worried little boy? and whats your name?"_  
_"My parents died long ago its just my two brothers, my uncle, cousin, and I as for them being worried my oldest brother is always worried about me but I need my private time so I take theses fl...I mean walks out here, and I'm not a little boy I'm a teenager almost a young adault and secondly my name Is um uh uh Sky, Sky Warp?"_  
_"Well it looks like you may help my wife give birth until the medics arrive do you think you could help me." nodding his head_  
_"Yes but I don't know what to do I.."_  
_"All I need you too do is put this wet towl and use the water bottles to wet it...and wipe my sweethearts forehead and hold her hand she will squeze really hard. Oh and dont' forget to tell her to breath I will help her with the breathing techniques I hust need you to do that can you?_  
_Nodding his head "Piece of cake I could do that with no problem, I'm a joker and I know thats no joke." came Skywarp's sarcastic joke_  
_"You must be a joker but you must be ignorent for I bet you have no clue what pregnant women in labor are like when their pregnant." Paul says chuckling and Skywarp looks angrily at Paul.  
"You want me to help or don't you?" doing what Paul told him to do the wife grabs his hand and squeezes the childs hands to death.  
"Honey its coming It's coming Auh." hissing with pain and making Skywarp scream to the pain coming t his hand this may be a holoform but he was still hurting incrdibly he had no clue women or people for that matter could have such a tight hold.  
"Please tell her to breath now I'll try to remind her what to do just do what I asked."  
"You didn't tell me she would hurt me so."  
"Yeah well there's rule one on pregnant women they will kill you or kill your hand I would have done it but seeing your a child I am the one who has to help the baby come out."  
I saw blood and alot trickle out of the bottom of the women Sandra, Skywarp almost thought it looked like she was squished and the blood trickled out. Skywarp felt the dizziest he ever felt he never knew humans or women could do this.  
"Um sir I'm no kid my bro's, cous, and uncle are soldiers I'm becoming one but I can't handle this I'm starting to get dizzy is she suposed to have all that blood coming out of her I I...I...I...grossed out __by__ the whole thing."  
"Don't worry the emergency truch should be here before the babies out, you may be going into the army but if you can't handle this then I'd say it would be a while till you go in battle if you can't handle the blood a pregnant women" Paul says sarcastically while nervously watching the blood coming from his wife.  
"Water I need water! Auggg!" Cried Sandra as Skywarp grabed the water and pored it down her throat he felt more pain as she screamed, sirens were heard in the background and blinking lights were seen. As the medics came the told Sky what a brave and nice thing he did and what a big help he was, as the attach her to the stretcher and Paul shaked Sky's hand and gave a handless hug before helping his wife. Sky ran to the brush tree area without a goodbye unsure of what he had seen hoping he could never see that again and never see the finishing project, he quickly changed yet looked back and saw a car pass by with a straight brown haired three year old girl with bangs in her face looking longingly at the suroundings his spark jumped but left as she went out of sight. As he heard one more scream he let his hologram leave and try not to look back as he washed the blood off his hands..._

Suddenly his thoughts of what he locked away and tried to not remember were intrupted by another song Breanna is singing to the sleeping baby as she gently walks back and forth she listens to the baby breath. As he watches her he starts thinking of the times since he first met her...

_I Have traveled many moonless nights  
Cold and weary with a babe inside!  
_He see's her when they first met how he saw her in a distance speeding and calling the shots of the Racer Autobots, and how he saw video of her human self trying to escape being captured the day everyone found out what her friends and her were, he sighs as he watches the angle infront of him move her lips and take them on a cloud on the golden gates of the hevenly spark.

_And I wonder what I've done,_ Tears trickle down both of there faces she begins to think of the lies she is spreading to keep there love alive, she starts to think of everything since that March day not to long in the past. As Skywarp lets a tear escape he relizes the pressure he's put on her knowing she has to deel with lying to everyone the uneasyness of lying, but these words strick Sky most to let a tear fall as everything evil he has done comes to his face and he fears the pain he caused.  
_Holy Father, you have come,  
__And choosen me now to carry Your Son  
_They both look at the babies in their arms and Sky attempts to switch hands so the baby would rest in his good arm, he looks to Nick and thinks how much this baby is like a little piece of heaven and besides how his Fury his Breanna changed him he feels goodness that the baby possessis flowing through him as if Primus or what this world calls God or Jesus is letting this baby heal his sins and creat a good hard working man, who no longer possess evil or wickedness but kindness.

_I am waiting in a silent prayer  
I am frightend by the load I bear_ Skywar feels like he was wanting everything he had done go off his sholdiers for he was carrying it to long and was frightend and ashamed by it he knew if he was ever to be with Breanna with the Autobot Fury he had to ask for these fears and sins he caused to be lifted from his sholdiers he wanted to become what Breanna called a Christian for her and he knew that ment believing in there God even thought their God seemed exactly the same as Primus and may even in the end be Primus just what different worlds know him as as he looked at the baby he bowed his head and thought of a prayer "Dear God if you are indeed the true God or even the God I knew on Cybertron your the one people of Earth call Jesus if you are true I ask to be with your Breanna with the Autobot Fury I ask to wash these sins I am confessing all I have done and ask the sins to be drawn away so I may be forgivin and be with the one I love always. And as I am told the Christians say after prayer and in Jesus name Amen! I hope this prayer works for I'll become a Christian for her." A tear falls on the baby Nich as he is still smiling at Sky and gently closing his eyes but still sucking on Sky's fingers gently releasing them.  
Breanna is thinking "Dear Lord I know I silently prayed this for years to have a true love or a real person to love to have a good relationship with as my first relationship" letting a tear trickle down her left cheack "I am thankful but you say not to lie and yet I'm lying to protect this relationship from being destroyed by evil or from being destroyed by my friends for I fear no one will trust him like I will I know my family the family you gave me so thankfully gave me to raise me will be hard on him but will trust my feelings for him as they will see he feels the same way. But I can't continue to lie for its against you and the words of your Bible how can I continue I know I've lied in the past as any person does but not like this I fear what could happen no one will trust me by this lie I have hidden the longer I go the less likely I am to recieve my friends trust. Dear Jesus I ask my prayer that you will help them understand and help protect this relationship I care deeply for him and I don't want to loose him I see the goodness in him as you have allowed me to see in anyone people shun I see another side that people don't often see and I'm in love with that side. SO dear Lord I pray let us them understand and Jesus name Amen." a tear crosses from her right eye down to the slop of her nose and falls onto the baby Clarice hand.

_In a world as cold as stone,_  
_Must I walk this path alone?_  
_Be with me now be with me now._  
Both teenagers under their breaths bry "Yes dear Lord Jesus!" with tears coming to there eye's and they both give a small smile to the babies they are holding.

_Breath of Heaven, hold me together,  
Be forever near me, Breath of Heaven!  
Breath of Heaven, lighteb my darkness_ Skywarp crys through his breath "Take away the evil, the sins, and darkness I posses and once possesed."  
_Pour over me Your holiness, for you are holy._ Breanna crys looking out the window at the son "Give me the strength to let them understand when it is the right time to let each of them know." tears cascading from her eyes onto her lips.  
_Breath of Heaven._

_Do you wonder as you watch my face,  
If a wiser one should have had my place?_ Breanna begins to think of her mishaps and all that has happend "Lord did you plan for me to be the one the first Halfling I fear of letting you down I'm a Christian to which they aren't I'm a child of God but I'm not just human, I'm not the smartest person but what was the reasons that you choose me for I fear I'm leading to a path that will let everyone down especially the ones I care most for how can I lead or help or be what I am when I disapoint those around me by lying I disapoint you and disobey you most of all by lying and I am to continue so what shall I do?" tears circle her eyes but she only says "Help!" with the hiccup of a cry she lets out so low that no one but herself and Clarice could hear. She holds Clarice a bit tighter knowing she is asleep and is a child who will not understand what has happend to her, but is asleep as innocently in a Halfings arms and is comfortable.

_But I offer all I am,  
For the mercy of your plan.  
Help me be strong, help me be, help me.  
_The couple both cry to themselfs and to the Heavens to Jesus if they were looking in his face which they both felt they were "Help us with this, Help us as your children" Breanna cries under her breath and Skywarp cries "Help us be strong to do this help her be herself and help me become good let us be strong to face the challeges ahead, help us as she is your child and I will be baptised to be with her thus will become a child of God." under his breath.

_Breath of Heaven, hold me together,  
Be forever near me, Breath of Heaven.  
Breath of Heaven lighten my darkness  
Pour over me Your holliness for You are Holy  
_Both teens feel as if the angles wraped there arms around them and all there fears and worries were lifted at the moment and besides Breanna's seeing all that filled the room was the sounds of Skywarp, Breanna, and the twins Nick and Clarice's breaths as the babies breathing seems to be what takes there fears away and only happiness is left. The eye's are dried the sun glooms in as the rays catch on both the teens almost like Heaven's on Earth and the two are only filled with utter happiness and joy no worries to think of.

_Breath of Heaven, hold me together  
Be forever near me, Breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven, lighten my darkness  
Pour over me Your holliness for You are Holly._ Breanna takes a small sigh before continuing.  
_Breath of Heaven, Breath of Heaven  
Breath of Heaven._ The baby in her arms is completly and utterly asleep and she kisses the forehead to wish her a good night rest. Skywarp looks amazed at what he had just seen his love able to do with a baby, how she could put the baby to sleep and look so amazing at the same time how she seemed like a angle that was lost on Earth.

Finding the words to finally speak looking utterly amazed at his love "You know your very..um…Very good with children."

"Well I should be I worked with them at my church for about six years."

He watches her hum to Clarice the melody to A Baby Changes Everything, then he asks "Why do you bounce to baby and sing or hum to it?"

"Well its what parents do, or even people do when they hold babies I would do it to my baby cousins when I held them as most people would it helps the babies relax and sleep." she looks over to him as the rays of sunlight reflect of her making her look more like she's glowing and she gives a chuckle and a small smirking smile "I think Nick likes you, he is hard to get to sleep unlike his sister but he took a immediate liking to you and has fallen asleep in your arms. Skywarp you may be or may have been a Decepticon but either way I think you've got a knack and a way with kids too."

He looks down at the fragile baby within his arms and sure thing it has fallen asleep and is sucking on it's tiny thumb the other hand reaches for Skywarp's thumb and holds it tightly "Do babies normally do this hold onto things so tightly?"  
Laughing with a giggle "Yes, I was told I had a very strong grip as a baby and still do. All baby's have strong grips."

He stares at Breanna as the light from the window courses her silhouette, she walks back towards his good hand and grabs a chair to sit beside him. "Is this I mean with the baby's what being a parent is like, the still quite, and beauty of the moment."

"I'm not quite sure, I know that being a parents has a lot of moments that aren't still and are noisy, except my parents said I rarley made noise and was a real quite baby very rarly or never really crying they can only remember five times I ever cried unlike most babies I was different, but yes the feeling is like this from what I've heard and seen."

"Breanna if we are ever able to, I mean when I do propose and we do marry, If I'm able to would you want to have children if were able or are able."

"Well I suppose we could." Pausing and looking off to a distant shadow smiling with sadness reflecting in her eye's "When I was a child I…Well I always wanted to be a mother, and now knowing I'm a Halfling of Cybertron and Earth I don't know if I can but hope with all my heart that someday I can and will have a baby or more." Looking to Skywarp and laughing giving a smile in her eyes as they glisten "It will be the birth which I won't look forward to, all the hours in labor I will probably break you hand and I've heard some husbands faint as when the baby comes out its not the pretiest site and is really groosem with alot of blood. If you don't know what I'm talking about I need to show you a video of how the birth process works."

He autimatically thought of the moment he blocked until a few secons ago "I saw a couple give birth years ago you would have been only three I think, I was in Alberta Canada, and I thought this speeding car was an Autobot when I saw it pull over and the women screaming get out I used my holoform to check what was happening. I luckly didn't see the whole process as the medics arrived and I left but I saw enough to know that it was gruewsome enough."  
She gave him a look of shock as if surprised he even came that close to seeing it."  
"Are all births like that?" nodding her head "The pain a women goes through." nodding her head in a horror struck face "I don't want to put you through that then if it causes that much pain I would sooner die then let you be tortured in birth like that."  
Shaking her head with a laugh "I rather go through it you can have meds or other things but its beautiful processes in the end I helped a horse give birth years ago and it can be so beautiful in the end. You really should see that video I will make sure to show you because births arn't all that scary all thow we all joked about adopting or doing the surgery you get older and you start wanting the more natural, although I will ask for the drugs so I don't feel the pain. But it's not all that bad in the end the man normally holds his wifes hand and looks into the eye's of the child they created together and is thrilled over them having there own child. It's not all that bad after the pain is done and the child is out, although in the Bible it basically says that the pain part can be blamed on Adam and Eve from eating the forbiden fruite one of the punishments was to feel pain when giving birth for all women other wise it would have been a painless procedure." she laughs at the idea of birth being painless "I'm guessing when the different births that I was kinda told about by Ratchet happen the Femme bots don't feel any pain am I right?"  
Nodding his head "I thought so but being a halfling if I could have children then I will feel pain." he looks horrstruck at her but she kisses his cheeck and he relaxes and forgets about what was said for a few seconds. "Sky, my darling Tweetybird Skywarp, I want to have a baby, have a child more then anything in the world whenever I shall get married so I wish more then ever if the Heavens and Lord Jesus allows it that I will have a child if I can't I will adopt for adoption I agree with I wouldn't be the girl I am without it." she gigles.

Looking into the face of the sleeping child in front of him and listening to the sweet sound that he makes as he sleeps "That's good because no matter what I want to be able to have this feeling again with you and be able to look into your face and say that we have our very own child, I may not be of this earth but I hope there is someway we could have a child together. Before I panicked in my sleep which I believe was the point when I was dying I saw us like before in a different field you kissed me and three no wait it was four children changed into transformers in front of me and were chasing each other playing tag I saw two girls and a little boy and I hope that, the dream I had was our future together."

She kisses him on the forehead and says "Don't we all, for I had dreams years ago of me having twins or was it triplets with a guy that looked like you in your human form." She smiles at him and combs his hair as they both hold the babies in their arms so gently and feel as that sometime in the future they would like to have this moment together on their own with their own children. For Skywarp has found the love of a child and the idea of what being a parent really is and for once he wishes he was a true organic to be able to have children that were joy's he knew his Mod and Conf must have felt this way about him at some point in their short lives. For now he wanted nothing else but the ablility to be a parent and give Breanna the joy of being a mother. And as the silence continued and Breanna sang a lullaby he laid his forehead against hers as they watched the sleeping twins in their arms. For they were content and they were happy.

* * *

_I made This Chapter (originally a Part 3 to the Chapter The Storm) to show the reasons why Skywarp was such a jokester and prankster and sometimes cruel to be because his brothers got all the attention and just like with children sometimes the youngest retailiates and gets in trouble. Also I wanted to show a human side to him one that gets along with people even before he met Breanna he had curiousity for people and actually likes children. I thought this would be a good way to show how there relationship and the fact that Breanna/Fury won't leave his side even if the Autobots are asking her too, this is supposed to show that her feelings for him have matured into an adault realationship because she tested him on he desire to feed his lust answers the questions she had about men in her past. This is the start of a new life as they both have grown to love eachother through different triles and more are to come. As the title of the next chapter gives away their Secret gets out. But who tells the secret? And does someone tell the secret? hmmmm pondering pondering. Till next time... _

_One last thing to ponder, If the secret gets out What will happen to Skwarp and will he survive to see the light of day?_


End file.
